


Stole My Heart

by WritewhatIwant



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Liam, Blood and Injury, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry Styles, Changes harry for the better, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disowning, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Harry is whipped, Hurt Louis, Innocent Louis, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam has multiple jobs lol, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Louis and Niall are the same age, Louis is a munchkin, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Harry, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Older Harry, Older Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Harry Styles, Scared Louis Tomlinson, Separation Anxiety, Soulmates, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Harry, Trauma, Trust Issues, Younger Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, briefly, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 51,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant
Summary: Louis doesn't want much. A warm bed, and people who care about him.Harry has everything he needs, despite his mother insisting he needs a mate. Money, status, and any omega he wants, why lock his heart down.Until Louis comes along, and steals it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 142
Kudos: 806
Collections: Larry Larry Larry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story because #quarantinelife.
> 
> A few PSA’s: 
> 
> I am not well versed in the ABO world. Most of what I put in the story is my own worldbuilding and morphing the dynamic to fit my story.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that not all arranged marriages are bad. No disrespect to anyone, this is a fictional work and how it is depicted plays a role in the storyline.
> 
> Lastly, a warning for those it may pertain too. Mentions of rape, and brief talk of physical abuse and attempted rape multiple times throughout the story.

“Get out! _Never_ come back to this house; you are no longer our son.”

It was the middle of winter, and Louis found himself thrown out onto the street with just the clothes on his back. With blurry eyes, he stared into his parents' angry faces.

“W-where will I go.” He whimpered, pulling the thin jacket tighter around his miniscule frame, “I have no money, he-he was going to _rape_ me.”

“You shut up! Just hush, before someone hears your _lies_ and looks badly on our family.” His mother shrieked, gray eyes flitting up and down the desolate street.

“Lorraine, get back in the house.”

“Yes, Alpha.” His mother said, spitting towards Louis’ cowering body, “Omega _slut_.”

Louis wept silently, peering up at his mother as she retreated into the home he once called his own. His father’s face was grim as he stared down at Louis.

“F-Father. I’m sorry, but he,” Louis shook his head, swallowing down the crisp air, “He wasn’t good for me, he was going to—”

“Hush omega,” His father’s alpha voice laced through his words, making Louis drop his head into submission immediately, “I don’t want to see any _trace_ of you when morning comes.”

Louis began to rise, attempting once more to explain himself, but the door was slammed immediately in his face. All he could do was lay his trembling hands against the roughened oak exterior. He didn't dare to bang incessantly against the wood, in fear of his parents calling the police and having him forcibly removed.

Where could he go, he was an unwed and disowned omega—damaged goods. Nobody would help him, and if he did find help, it would most likely come along with unfair conditions.

“Please, oh, please.” He whined, stumbling along the empty streets of his New Jersey neighborhood.

He kept his right fist pressed firm to his lips, trying to keep his whines and whimpers low to ward off any unwanted attention. An omega in distress was bound to send an alpha his way, and they were usually not the welcomed kind.

“Pull yourself together, Louis. You need to get to safety; if you don’t, you are bound to _die_.” He whispered to himself in the dead of night, so pulling himself together, he headed in the direction of town.

As an omega, from the moment breath enters your body, you spend your days' _conditioning_. Life, as you know it, is all about preparing for your Alpha.

There is no hanging out with friends and exploring the world. You are groomed and taught that you are a piece of property. You will breed pups and take care of your future alpha and his home. Not your home, _his_ home.

Louis only recognized the streets from the many times their driver had escorted him to and from etiquette classes and ballet lessons. Ballet was in the city, but his etiquette classes were in the small village, which you had to pass through to get to the city.

It was also not a safe place to hang around at night. No good alphas who took what they felt belonged to them lurked those streets. Louis’ parents forbid his brother from even asking to hang out there after a specific time, even during daylight.

He was so cold and so hungry. They hadn’t had dinner yet when things in the Tomlinson household took a turn for the worst. He hugged his stomach when the grumbles sounded out, making him falter in his steps at how much the hunger _hurt_.

“If you don’t keep moving, you will _die_.”

***

By the time Louis reached the town, having to duck and hide every time he heard a vehicle approaching, the morning sun was slowly peeking out above the tall buildings. Shop vendors were beginning to set up their carts and goods for sale.

Louis searched his pockets, hoping to find any leftover change that would aid in him getting to the city. If he made it there, he could go to his brother’s house and start new.

“Hey, son!”

Louis immediately sped up, ducking his head as far into his green, threadbare coat as he could.

“Son, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself!” The man shouted, and Louis knew automatically, it was a beta. An alpha would have pursued him until they had him pinned in an alley.

His scent was no doubt tinged with distressed, and for a beta male to comment on the stench, Louis knew he wasn’t in a good place. He was high-strung and fidgety. Two things an omega on their own shouldn’t be, _ever_.

The bus stop was void of any people, which had the omega breathing a little easier. His senses were still on high alert, but he prayed the first bus wasn’t too far out. Maybe his torn down demeanor would get him a free ride, but then again, that was wishful thinking.

Omegas were the lowest of the low. Omegas, who were unbonded and shunned, were the equivalent of someone who committed a heinous crime. Louis didn’t look a day over sixteen, even though he’d just turned nineteen on Christmas Eve. They were only a week into January, and he had already managed to piss his family off more than he usually does.

Courting, for an arranged marriage, started at the age of fifteen for an omega. Parents usually sought out Alpha’s of high wealth and societal status to marry their omega sons and daughters too. It was so ingrained in everyday society that omegas went into marriages that weren’t ideal nor warranted. Six months in found a married omega either beaten into submission, or dead.

Parents left with the turmoil of burying their child, and Alphas are given slaps on the wrist as they slinked their way to the next gullible family and unfortunate omega.

Louis’ parents had met his _fated_ mate through a high-class party in New York. Devon Simmons was a part of council, and he was also the owner of a multitude of restaurants in the surrounding areas. To his parents, he was perfect, but to Louis, he was a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

His parents didn’t allow Devon to meet Louis until he had his first heat, which came late when Louis was a little over the age of sixteen. Most omegas got their first heat at thirteen, the first glimpse into tweenhood, and the first green light to preparing a child for courting.

The first moment they met, Louis’ stomach had sunk, and he would get this awful chill through his body. It also didn’t help that the man’s scent was _awful_. It reminded Louis of a dead carcass found rotting on the scorching pavement for days. He found himself gagging anytime the alpha crowded into his space.

It took the man one too many times of grabbing Louis roughly or using his alpha voice when it wasn’t needed for the omega to despise the man’s very existence. Of course, his parents ignored all the signs, and his pleadings of them to rethink their decision before he took upon himself to control his own destiny.

“Sweetie, are you okay?”

Louis startled out of his own thoughts and used his trembling hand as a makeshift shade to peer up at the older lady looking down at him carefully.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m fine.”

“You look very flushed, have you eaten?”

Louis didn’t like being put on the spot. He glanced around to find they were the only two people waiting.

“I have some pumpkin bread from the bakery if you’d like a slice.” Her smile was warm and inviting that Louis almost accepted the offering, but he thought better and coward away.”

“No, thank you.”

“Are you sure? It’s still warm, and I have some water in my bag.”

“No. It’s fine. I’ll eat when I get where I’m going.” He mumbled.

“Where is your alpha?”

Louis froze, this could go one of two ways, and either way wasn’t in his favor.

Before he could come up with a lie good enough, the bus was approaching, and he rose off the steel bench, “I’m meeting him in the city.”

“He allows you to travel alone.”

“Yes.”

She looked unconvinced, blue eyes wary as she watched him squirm. But the fact that she wasn’t pressuring him for more answers or demanding that he give up more information put Louis at ease and had his inner omega settling down.

When the creaky sliding doors opened, it again, dawned on him that he had no money. Glancing at the driver, a beta female, he began to formulate a plea to be allowed to ride for free. He didn’t get far when the woman who’d been waiting alongside him spoke up.

“He’s with me, dear.” She pushed Louis up the steps, and he wanted to protest but thought it better he just keep quiet.

Once they were seated closer to the back, he turned to the woman, her auburn curls were pulled back into a high bun, and the minor wrinkles across her face moved as she smiled at him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, ducking his head.

“I won’t ask what you’re running from, but I will tell you this. You are an omega, being out here on your own, regardless of how tough you think you are isn’t smart or safe.”

Nodding, he took the offered bread from her hand in stuffed the delicacy into his watering mouth quickly, “It’s not by choice, I went against an arranged marriage.”

The way her breath hitched made Louis crouch down into the seat, “I hope for good reason.”

“He tried to rape me.”

“Well, may he burn in hell.”

Her language shocked Louis. He allowed his blue eyes to rest back on her frame, and she wore a firm smile. The sympathy floating in them made him feel _worthy_.

“Our society needs repair, especially are smaller towns, where laws and ideas from the city aren’t readily enforced. I’ve lost too many friends and family members to the way this world operates. I’m glad you got away.”

“Thank you, I-I didn’t want to end up like my cousin. She died at the hands of her alpha two years ago.”

“Sorry for your loss,” she pulled a small card from her burgundy coat, “This is a covenant house located in Yonkers. A girlfriend of mines opened it up a few years back. Now, they house mainly betas, but sometimes allow special cases, go there if you need anything.”

“Thank you, but my brother lives in the city. He’s an alpha who works in an investment firm. We were close.”

Her face was grim as she stuffed the small piece of cardstock in his hand, “I wouldn’t be so reliant on that honey. Your parents have probably notified your immediate and extended family of your shunning. If he keeps up with your parents' ideals, he may turn you away.”

“Joey would never do that. He loves me.”

“There is a thin line between love and acceptance. He would sell you down the river before he went against your parents' wishes.”

Louis found himself getting upset, he had thought he’d made a friend, but she was becoming more of a nuisance, “He _isn’t_ like that. You don’t know him, I do. He loves me, and I know he’ll be there for me. He didn’t like our parents!”

“Calm down, you’re putting your body into distress, and that can put you into early-onset heat. I’m sorry if I upset you, but I just wanted to be honest.”

“Well, your _honesty_ isn’t needed nor wanted.” He seethed, turning to look out the window, his way of ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime during the hour-long journey, Louis had dozed off. He knows he shouldn’t have had much trust in the woman to keep him safe, but he did. Plus, the entire ordeal was more than enough strain on his body. As an omega, your body is quicker to weaken and tire. So the fact that he walked over twenty miles was coming back to bite him in the butt.

“Where are we?” He asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stretched. He noted the few other bodies scattered throughout the bus before turning to his seatmate.

“We are in Elizabeth, where are you headed?”

“My brother lives in Long Island; we never got to visit him much because of his job, but I’ve been there a few times.”

“With traffic, you’re about forty-five minutes away. I live here, so I can’t go with you the rest of the way, but I’ll give you some money and directions to get you to your brother.”

Louis instantly felt horrible for how he treated her before, “Oh my. Thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means to me. I promise, when I get on my feet, I’ll come back to pay you.”

She laughed before patting his thigh. “Us omegas have to stick together.”

Shocked, Louis discreetly sniffed the air for her scent, he hadn’t paid attention before, but now he realized he couldn’t smell anything. She was _neutral_.

“Your sc—”

“Scent neutralizers,” she whispered, placing her middle finger on her lips, “My alpha died a year ago, brain cancer, I didn’t want to remarry, so I spent half the settlement traveling to Melbourne to get black market scent neutralizers.”

Louis’ eyes were like saucers, and he felt like a little kid who was meeting their favorite superhero for the first time. “Why do you go to Trenton? It’s so boring there.” He asked.

“Melissa Lopez is the owner of Melissa’s Bakery there, we grew up together, and I love to support my friends. Plus, she makes the best pumpkin bread.”

“It is delicious. I wasn’t allowed sweets growing up, and I was already a bit thicker than my parents liked, so I was on a special diet.” Louis confessed, cheeks reddening slightly at revealing so much about his past.

“Well, you’re on your own now. Eat all the sweets your heart desires.”

Giggling Louis took another slice of the pumpkin bread she was currently offering up, a smile on her face. “Thank you again, truly. I just...I’m so lucky to have met you. Not many people would help me.”

“That’s why I try to be a beacon of hope in a world where runaway omegas feel just an ounce of love.”

As they pulled into the bus station and everyone rose to exit Louis couldn’t help but become nervous. He needed this woman to stay by his side. What if he was attacked or not taken seriously.

“Calm down; your scent is flaring. You don’t want to bring attention to yourself more than you already will by being an unbonded omega on their own.” She muttered, pushing him towards the front of the bus.

Once they were stood under the awning, waiting with the few people expecting to catch the next bus, Louis voiced his concerns, “I’m so scared. What if I’m found out and arrested. What if an alpha approaches me and—”

“Honey!” She pulled Louis away from prying eyes and listening ears, “You have to calm down, if you allow people to see you as fragile and lost, then you’re as good as dead.”

Wiping the tears that had collected in his eye line Louis stared into her cornflower blue irises, “I’m scared I won’t make it.”

“What’s your name, sweetie?”

“L-Louis.”

“Well Louis, I’m Blanche, and honey, you need to _breathe_. You won’t get anywhere if you’re laid out on the ground from hyperventilating.”

Taking in a few gulps of fresh air helped calm Louis wildly beating heart.

“Good. Now, do you think I haven’t been where you are right now? It was hell trying to get to Melbourne without being asked at every turn where my alpha was.” She pulled his hands in hers and smiled, “But remember how you lied at the bus station when we first met, that’s all you have to do.”

Louis blushed at being confronted about his lying, “Sorry.” He mumbled, placing his chin on his chest.

“No, don’t apologize. Because you did exactly what you needed to do, and that’s how you have to think from here on out.” She pulled a twenty from her purse, and she gave him another chunk of pumpkin bread, wrapped in an oil-stained napkin, “You lie until you get where you need to get, and you keep your head down, and your senses on high alert. _Everyone_ is an enemy until proven otherwise. That goes for before and after they’ve proven themselves.”

“W-What if you’re right, about my brother.”

“Then you go to the place on the card, and they’ll help you from there.”

“Are there any homes for Omegas?”

“Not in the city. It’s a heavily populated alpha domain, so they aren’t necessary, with betas being the minority and sort of thrown in the middle, people don’t feel any sort of attachments to helping them as opposed to an alpha or omega.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You’ll be fine. Life always has a way of looking up when it’s supposed to.”

***

The guard Louis wore the entire journey never faltered. Once he was looking at the sign that told him he was in Long Island City, he let it falter slightly. People were moving about and talking on phones, mainly betas and Alphas, that it made Louis feel a little overwhelmed. He kept his head down as he looked at the map that he snagged on an empty seat on the bus.

All he knew was that his brother lived in a high-rise apartment building called Avalon Riverview on one of the top floors. He also didn’t know to hail a cab, as he started on foot. Gazing wonderingly at the high buildings, and bustling city life, it was a lot different then what he knew back in Trenton.

His parents didn’t like bringing him to the city often, because they believed it would plant thoughts of freedom in Louis’ head, and he would run away. Unbeknownst to them, he was much to coddled, and naïve to even imagine a world outside of Trenton at that time.

Thinking about his parents made him wonder if they were at all worried about his whereabouts and if he had made it somewhere safe. The part of him that still cared about his parents wanted to believe they were concerned, but the portion of him that was slowly taking over his body knew to think better than that.

***

“H-Hello…I’m-I’m trying to get to my brother’s apartment.”

Louis didn’t want to dwell on how the beta male looked at him as if he were scum on the bottom of his shoes, “His name.”

“Joey Tomlinson.”

“Do you have any form of I.D?”

Louis pouted, patting his pockets even though he knew they were empty. His parents hadn’t allowed him to grab anything important before they literally threw him onto the streets.

“Uh, n-no. I don’t, but if you would call him—”

He was cut short when the man raised his hand to silence Louis, rolled his eyes, and dialed a number on the phone. The smile that replaced the scowl he’d been wearing baffled Louis, but he didn’t comment on it, not wanting to ruin any chance of getting upstairs.

“Hi, yes, Mr. Tomlinson. There is a boy here claiming to be a relative.”

Louis couldn’t hear what was being said, but when dull gray eyes settled on him, he perked up, “What’s your name again?”

“L-Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“He _says_ it’s Louis Tomlinson,” more mumbling, “Okay, Mr. Tomlinson, thank you, sir. Bye-Bye.” Once the receptionist hung up the phone, he glared at Louis who on omega instinct hung his head in resignation, “He said you could come up. It’s the eleventh floor, room 1167. The elevators are around the corner.”

“T-thank you so much. Have a good rest of your day!” Louis chirped, smiling big as he made his way to the elevators, ignoring the insults being thrown after him.

When he finally reached his brother’s floor, he whined high in happiness and scented the hallway slightly. It was like his brother just knew because a few seconds later, a door was opening, and a tall figure was stepping past the threshold.

Louis broke into a run, and jumped into his brother’s arms, smiling and crying at the same time as he squeezed the blonde’s head. “Oh god, Joey!”

“Lou? Hey, little bro.” Joey twirled them around before letting Louis’ feet settle gently on the ground. “Let’s go inside. I just made hot cocoa.”

“You must’ve sensed I was coming,” Louis added, following his older sibling into the expansive room.

“Maybe so. Better than me having to admit that I’m a little homesick and wanted to make our favorite.”

Giggling Louis slid onto a barstool, immediately swinging his short legs, “Do you have marshies?”

Joey pulled the soft, white morsels from the pantry, “Who do you take me for.”

They shared a laugh as Joey made them both a cup, extra marshmallows on Louis’ because he knows the boy like the back of his hand.

After consuming three cups of cocoa, they moved into the living room. “How’s work?”

“Good. Good. Our firm’s doing a lot better than our sister branch in the Bronx, so that’s been pretty great.”

“I’m happy for you, Jo,” Louis mumbled, nuzzling further down into the thick, gray blanket Joey threw over his shoulders.

“Lou, we have to talk about why you’re here.”

Louis avoided looking at his brother, “Have you talked to Mother and Father?”

“You know how they are. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of Trenton and it’s surrounding areas don’t know.”

Louis flinched at the statement, burrowing deeper into the blanket, “He was going to hurt me, I tried to tell them.”

“Louis, I understand, but you went about it all wrong.”

He wanted this conversation to be over already, and instead have Joey tell him that he loved him and that he could stay as long as he needed rent-free.

“How else do you tell your parents that the man they want to marry you off too isn’t the best fit.”

“Well, I can assure you it’s not by yelling in front of his parents and your own that he’s a rapist.”

Louis felt like he was back in Trenton, being scolded by his parents.

“I didn’t mean for things to get so out of hand.”

“I know.”

The silence ate away at what Louis really wanted to ask, the fear of being turned away bubbling in his stomach. “C-Can I…can I stay here, at least until I get on my feet?”

“Lou.” Joey groaned, making Louis look at his brother, who had his face in his palms, “I-I can't.”

His world shattered instantaneously. He sat up to look at his brother square in the face, “What! Why? I-I can help out. Clean, cook, anything you need.”

“Mom and Dad play a vital role in the life I get to live. If they found out I was letting you stay here against their wishes, they would shun me too.”

“Okay? So what. You said you hated them and couldn’t wait to get from under their thumb.” Louis accused, rising from the leather sofa, slowly feeling unwelcomed.

“I was young and stupid. I didn’t realize that they only wanted the best for me.”

Louis knew if his eyes could widen up anymore, they would probably roll right out of their sockets. “T-That’s...that’s.”

“It’s the ugly truth, Louis. I’m sorry, but you just can’t stay here.”

“W-where will I go.” He screamed, banging his trembling fist against his right thigh, “I have no one, Joey. _No one_.” Louis shook his head and wiped the tears from his blotchy cheeks, “I came here thinking that you’d” he choked up, unable to finish his sentence.

“I’m sorry, I have a meeting with a new client in an hour, so you have to go.” Joey escorted Louis to the front door, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket he grabbed out forty dollars and stuffed it in Louis’ shaky left hand, “I’m so sorry Lou, but you’ll thank me when you’re older.”

Louis had so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell his brother that he would _never_ thank him. Ever. Tell him to go fuck himself and rot in a hole.

But all Louis could do was watch the door be closed in his face and leave out the building with a broken heart. Where would he go now? What would he do?


	3. Chapter 3

Standing back on the streets of Long Island, any hope Louis had was lost. He felt colder, number, and he didn’t care if something happened to him. At least he wouldn’t have to lead a life filled continuously with misery and anguish.

By the time he made it back to the bus stop, the sun was setting, and it was like being back in Trenton except for this time around, he was in an unfamiliar place.

The bus pulled up, and Louis didn’t know where it was going, but he’d rather be on it than out in the cold, lonely streets.

“Hey, kid. My shift ends in an hour, anywhere specific you were trying to get to?”

Staring up at the heavyset male eyeing him in the rearview, he started to fidget under the scrutinizing gaze.

“I-I…I.”

“We’re almost to Yonkers. After that, I make my way back towards Long Island.”

Yonkers! He pulled the card that Blanche had given him from the pocket of his jacket and barely smiled as he read over the address. The bus was empty except for him and the driver, so Louis felt somewhat comfortable advancing to the front of the bus.

“E-Excuse me, sir.”

“Yes. Did you figure out where you needed to be this late at night.”

Louis sheepishly nodded his head before handing the older male the card.

“Wallace Covenant House. You do understand this is a home for betas?”

“Yes, but the lady who gave it to me told me that they would take me in.”

The driver looked unconvinced, but nodded his head anyway, “Okay kid, whatever you say. Just be careful.”

“Yes, sir. I will.” With that, Louis sat back down a few rows back from the exit, his demeanor perking up at just the idea of a warm place to stay and food to eat.

***

When the bus came to a screeching stop, he smiled up at Louis, “Alright, we’re here.” Peering out of the wide window Louis noticed the white sign that said, ‘Wallace Covenant House’ in thick black letters.

“It’s against protocol, but the bus stop is over thirty-five miles back, and you shouldn’t be walking alone this late in the night.”

“Thank you so much, sir, really!”

“It’s no problem, kid, and you take care of yourself.”Nodding his head in quick successions, Louis bounded down the bus steps. 

He was optimistic. It was sometimes a curse more than it was a blessing, but he couldn’t help not noticing the little good moments in life even when it was consistently kicking him down.

From what the card had said this place was open 24/7. So with a smile, he opened the door, and the gush of heat that washed over him had him whining.

The small front area was bright, colorful, and nicely decorated. Pictures with quotes hung sporadically around the room, a sitting area with a large navy rug in the center that Louis wouldn't mind rolling around on. He had a good feeling about this place.

“Hello, may I help you?”

Louis turned to the wooden desk placed in the center of the room, a beta female who looked no older than twenty staring at him. “Hello! I-I’m um… I was given your card.” He felt microscopic under her gaze.

“You’re an omega.” She said bluntly, “This is a housing unit for betas.”

Louis faltered, mind immediately flashing back to how the beta at his brother’s apartment treated him like he was nothing. “Yes, I know, but she—"

Without giving him any more of her attention, she clicked a button on the telephone placed beside her, “Diane, there’s a kid here, and I think this is more your _speed_.”

She released the button and stared at Louis boringly, “Have a seat. Diane will be out to help you.”

“Okay, thank you.” He whimpered, trying to hold back the tears as he scurried over to the sitting area and sat in one of the cold plastic chairs.

Louis didn’t have to wait for long, a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties came from behind two double doors. She wore a warm, welcoming smile, and he instantly felt at ease in her presence. Louis didn’t know if he should stand or not, so he thought about what his parents taught him and stood.

“No, no, sweetie, you can sit down.”

Louis smiled, before sitting back down immediately twiddling his fingers. “Sorry.” He muttered, gazing at her under his eyelashes.

“No need to apologize, how are you.”

“M’fine. I-I just…”

“Who told you to come here?” She was still smiling and even reached out for Louis’ twitching hands to calm his nerves.

“Her name is Blanche. She gave me your card when we met on the bus.”

“Oh, Blanche is a great friend of mine. She and her alpha helped me open this place.”

“She told me that you allow special cases.”

“Did she.” Laughing, she sat back in the chair, “That Blanche, always a sucker for an innocent face and sob story.”

Louis blushed, placing his chin on his chest, “I-I had nowhere else to go.”

“Do you feel comfortable telling me why you, a young omega, are here?”

Louis knew that if he told her why he was truly here that she would no doubt turn him away. 

It was against the law in every state to house an unbonded omega. It had more so to do with people believing that omegas caused to many problems. They were a danger not only to mainstream society but to alphas who couldn’t control themselves. Omegas brought to many _issues_.

“Uh, I…”

“It’s fine you don’t have to, but you do have to understand why I’m asking. Having you here is a serious offense, and the city could write me a fine if they somehow found out about you staying here.”

Louis allowed the last morsel of hope he had to crumble right there in that building. He fought the urge to cry and beg, instead, putting on a blank face.

“I can call you a taxi and have them send you to the nearest Omega facility, but it’s out of the city.”

“I have no money. I have twenty dollars to my name, and that’s all.” He whimpered, quickly wiping his right eye when a tear escaped.

“Honey I—”

“What’s going on?”

Louis looked up, eyes blurred by his unshed tears. He wiped away the collecting teardrops to gaze at the other beta that had entered. Before either of them could say anything, she was talking again.

“You’re an omega.”

She hadn’t said it like it was a disease, or like he was a forbidden topic. It was more so like she was stumped on what to say as a follow-up.

“Blanche sent him here, but with the cops cracking down on their raids, I can’t afford for him to stay here.”

“So, what did you suggest, Diana?” She looked somewhat bothered, and Louis couldn’t tell if it was at her or him.

“Jackie. He can’t stay here. I offered him a cab ride to the nearest omega home.”

‘Jackie’ scoffed, “So basically, you offered an _unbonded_ omega a chance to be raped and murdered. The nearest omega home is in New Brunswick, that’s an hour away.”

“Jacks, you know I wouldn’t purposely put someone in danger,” Diane countered, the panic in her eyes increasing.

“A _child_. You wouldn’t purposely put a child in danger.”

They weren’t speaking anymore, just staring at each other with hard intensity. Louis was thankful they were both betas because had they been two alphas, he would have been dropping into omega space.

“I’ll take him with me.”

Louis startled out of his own thoughts, gazing at ‘Jackie’ whose face had a determined demeanor. She approached Louis cautiously, smiling at him as she offered up her hand. Louis should’ve thought about going with her, but all he saw was someone actually willing to help him. So he took her hand without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 4

They were on the road for about twenty-five minutes. Louis was happy she didn’t immediately badger him for answers when they got in her car, but instead had put the heat on blast, and turned on an oldies station.

“Have you eaten?” On queue, his stomach grumbled, and he blushed shyly, a small smile to hide his embarrassment, “I’m gonna take that as a no,” she laughed, “How does Shake Shack sound?”

“Never had it.”

“Oh, kid, you’re missing out.”

She pulled into the parking lot and took off her seatbelt, “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Louis mumbled.

“Alright then, well, I’m just gonna get you what I always get.”

“Okay, I can p-pay you.”

“Nonsense. You’re my guest.”

Before he could protest any further, she was getting out of the car, and then she turned to him, “Lock the doors, I’ll be back.”

Louis nodded, and the second she shut the door, he clicked the lock button and watched her walk inside the lit-up building.

Louis was so happy, his inner omega was still scared and unsure, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved at being in a situation that seemed to be working in his favor.

He realized how much he didn’t like being alone, though, because he found himself clearly realizing that he had no one anymore. His parents hated him, and his brother hated him by default because of his parents. Any chance of finding an Alpha genuinely worthy of his love and respect were slim because of his past.

An omega who doesn’t have their parents' blessing or support is someone an alpha doesn’t bring home to mother. Louis cried silently as he waited because he had mucked his life up so badly, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

He wanted a respectable alpha who loved him and wouldn’t see him as just an everyday housewife. He wanted a beautiful home with tons of land and a handful of pups. Louis wanted it all, and had he just kept his mouth shut and gone along with his parents' wishes; he would have that. At least he would have some _semblance_ of that, seeing that Devon was the poster child for everything wrong with society.

The knock on the window startled Louis. When he saw Jackie’s smiling face, he pressed the unlock button quickly.

“I got you a shackburger meal with a lemonade, plus, you can’t go to Shake Shack and not get a milkshake, so I got you chocolate.”

Her green eyes were sparkling, and she seemed genuine in her actions that Louis let his guard fall, “I’ve never had a milkshake before.”

Once she’d buckled back up and got them back on the road, she let what he said dawn on her, “Goodness kid, you’re definitely missing out.”

“Sweets and fast food weren’t allowed growing up.”

That was the most Louis had said about his life, and he tried to gauge her reaction, but her emotions stayed unreadable.

“Well, I feel honored to be a part of your corrupting.”

Louis giggled, reaching out for the frosty drink. He took a slow sip, the thick blended ice taking a minute to rise. When it finally fell across his tongue, he immediately moaned, “Ooo, it’s super good!”

“I told you, it’s my secret little pleasure. I try and limit how many I consume in a week.”

Louis couldn’t respond too busy trying to down the frozen treat in one go.

“Slow down, you don’t want to get a brain freeze. They are the worst.”

Louis, with slight embarrassment, slowed down, deciding he had drunk enough of the sweet treat for now. “Thank you again. I’m very thankful for everything you’ve done for me. I promise to pay you back, and I can help around your house also if you need me too.”

“Knowing that you’re safe is enough thanks for me, sweetie. I’m sorry about Diane too. She’s just trying to look out for all the homeless betas she supports.”

“I understand,” he muttered, “I just didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable sharing. Just know that I’m helping you because it’s the right thing to do, and that’s all.”

Louis nodded his head, “My future alpha tried to rape me, I called him a rapist in the middle of meeting his parents, and my family kicked me out. My brother didn’t want any bad blood between him and our parents, so he turned me away.”

Her face was pulled into a frown, “Life hands us some sour ass lemons sometimes doesn’t it.”

Louis let loose a watery giggle, not even realizing he was crying. “Yeah, it does.”

“Just know that I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to reveal so much about your life. I know you probably have a guard up, and that is to be expected, but I will do what I can to help you get back on your feet.”

“It’s against the law, you’ll get in trouble.”

“The law can kiss my ass. Not all laws are to be followed honey, some are meant to be broken.”

It was at this moment they pulled into the driveway of a quaint cottage-style home. The bricks were bright, and the yellow door reminded Louis of happiness. It wasn’t big, but it seemed like it was just enough for the older lady.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

***

Warmth. That’s what greeted Louis when he stepped over the threshold. The faint smell of clean laundry, and fresh flowers engulfed his body, and he felt _safe_.

“Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

As they retreated further into the house, Louis allowed his eyes to linger on different portions of the living space. He noted the comfy-looking rocking chair next to the fireplace. The bookshelf against the wall stuffed full with different titles. Pictures of Jackie with what he assumed was her family. He observed a ton with a young boy, who, in a majority of the photos, was all toothless smiles and chubby cheeks.

A large photo of Jackie, an older man, and the same little boy stopped him in his tracks. Jackie turned to see what had Louis faltering, and she smiled at the large portrait.

“My husband and our brat son. He wasn’t a brat then, but he is now.”

“Where are they?”

“My husband died two years ago from natural causes. My son…is…around, but he’s got his head so far up his ass, now that he’s made a name for himself, that we don’t see each other often.”

“He’s a beta?” Louis questioned his inner omega, scolding him for asking such a personal question.

“No. He’s an alpha. Trust me, it shocked my husband and me as well when we found out, but we raised him to respect all people, all genders, and all sub-genders. I guess we should have also raised him to realize that money isn’t everything.”

“My parents believe money is everything. They’re middle class, so from very early on, they told my brother and me that money was the key to happiness.”

“Do you believe that?”

“No. I believe happiness is the key to happiness.”

She gave Louis a warm smile, “That’s the best way to look at it sweetie, you need to talk to my son.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare tell an alpha anything, that’s… _wrong,_ ” Louis stated, somewhat appalled that Jackie would even suggest he do such a thing.

“Louis, honey, you can tell anybody anything you please.”

He kept quiet as they continued there short walk down the hallway. “This use to be my husband’s office, but every now and then, I’d take in a beta in the area who were in situations similar to your own.” She pushed the door open and walked inside, Louis following behind her.

“Now, there are towels and washcloths in the linen closet right across from your door. You have your own bathroom, and I changed the sheets this weekend because I had a friend stay over for a few days.”

“This is more than enough; I can’t thank you enough, Ms. Jackie.”

“Just call me Jacks or Ms. Jacks if you prefer.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alrighty. Well, get settled and come back out to eat your dinner. I’m gonna pop are fries in the oven for a little bit; that way they’re hot.”

“Okay.” Louis twirled around the room, and he smiled big.

“There are some leftover shirts of my sons in the closet. We’ll go into town tomorrow to get you some of your own things. I think I have a pair of leggings you can bower that my big butt can’t fit, so I’ll be right back.”

The second he heard the door click shut, he jumped for joy. He sat on the edge of the queen mattress, and laid back, scenting the room slightly, he rubbed his body all over the comforter. He was truly happy.

When a faint knock sounded on the door, he composed himself, “Come in.”

“I also brought you some body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Put your clothes in the hamper to be washed. When you’re finished, meet me in the kitchen.”

“Okay. Thank you again.”

“Honey, if you thank me every time I do the simplest of things, I may grow tired of the word. Remember, don’t thank someone for doing what they should do as human beings.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright, see you shortly.”

When Louis stepped into the shower, he moaned deeply as the warm water cascaded down his petite form. He washed slowly, wanting to savor the moment, afraid that this was all a dream. Jackie was a saint, and he prayed that she wouldn’t be found out. He couldn’t imagine being the reason she got in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Not wanting to be greedy and use up all the hot water, he turned the faucet off and stepped out of the shower. After he dried his body, he slid on the leggings, blushing slightly at not wearing any underwear, and put on the overlarge shirt he’d found in the closet. It was a plain white t-shirt that fell to Louis’ knees and smelled of laundry detergent, but something about it made him feel secure. It was another thing that immediately made him think _safe_.

“How was your shower? I hope the water was hot enough.”

“Oh, yes, it was perfect. The water couldn’t have been better.”

“Good, here’s your food. I put your milkshake in the fridge.”

Louis sat down at the small kitchen table, his mouth watering at the sight of the burger and fries. “Thank you.”

“Mhmm.” She hummed, sitting in the chair across from Louis.

After thanking the Alpha gods’ and Omega goddess’ for his meal, he dug into the food. Scarfing down the warm fries and the room temperature burger like it would be the last time he ate.

“I’m going to take your silence as confirmation that you like it?”

Louis’ cheeks colored a deep red, “Mhmm.” Gulping down his mouthful, he spoke, “It’s amazing. My parents, more so my mother than father, kept me away from things that would make me gain weight, I’m already a bit thick, so they thought it best I don’t indulge.”

Jackie looked appalled at what Louis said, “You look fine, you are a growing omega. Your body must be a little plumper; it helps you support the pups you’ll one day carry and nurse.”

He shrugged his shoulder, picking at his burger, “She said that I could stand losing a few pounds, that an alpha wouldn’t want me if I looked overweight.”

“That’s bullshit. Excuse my language, but that’s not true. I took a course in Omega anatomy and omega rights. It’s actually imperative that you maintain a healthy weight.” Her eyes raked over Louis’ frame, making him squirm, “You are honestly quite small, how old are you?”

“I just turned 19 on the 24th of December.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, when did you get your first heat.”

“Uh, I don’t mind, and um, I was…I was sixteen.”

Jackie looked as if she just discovered essential information, “That explains it, you’re supposed to go into heat at thirteen. From what you tell me how you were treated, it’s clear you’re malnourished, that could be why you started your heat so late.”

“If you aren’t receiving proper nutrition, your body feels like it’s in survival mode. It won't let you go into heat because it poses a risk of different medical issues. Your parents were wrong in treating you like that, as long as you live here you can have whatever you desire. Except for anything that may be harmful.”

“You sound just like Blanche when I told her.”

“Blanche is a godsend. I met her a month after the home opened. She’s what I wish for a lot of the omegas I see. A strong demeanor about themselves, who take no shit.”

“She was definitely a light in a dark tunnel for me. When I didn’t think I could push on, she made me.”

“Where did you meet her.”

“Trenton, that’s where I’m from.”

“I’ve been there a few times; Melissa’s has the best coffee cake.”

“She said the same thing. I’d never heard of the little shop.”

“It’s quite good. I sometimes take the Ferry over there to go and visit Blanche or stock up on some of her goodies.”

Louis didn’t want to talk about Trenton anymore. It brought back to many bad memories. “How old is your son?”

“He’s twenty-five and a young tycoon. He left home when he was your age. One day he said, ‘Mom, Dad, I’m not coming back until you’ve read about me in the paper’ we laughed him off, but let him go and do what he so badly needed to do.” She laughed, looking off into the distance as if recounting the memory, “It was maybe two months later, and there he was in the Sunday paper, front page and all, ‘Young Alpha puts his name all over Wall Street’, he came home a week later.”

“Wow, what does he do?” A fascinated Louis asked, leaning forward entranced by this man.

“Well back then he just worked at an investment bank on wall street, but he was so good at what he did that he had billion-dollar companies calling him trying to hire him on. So he hopped around for a while.”

“It wasn’t until maybe a year later that he decided he wanted to go to business school, and he did. Graduated top of his class and approached Wall Street with a different goal in mind, which was to become one of the best.”

She threw away their empty plates, and ushered Louis into the living room, once they settled down she handed Louis a thick purple blanket.

“My husband left him a decent size amount of money, and he used all of it to buy a rundown building in Manhattan. It took a lot of hard work and trial and error, but two years after buying it, he fixed it up, and it has become a well-known name in Manhattan.”

“It gets blurry for me after that. Because every time we would speak, it was always something different or something else that had his attention. I know as of now, he owns an investment corporation in Manhattan, and he has two investment firms on wall street.”

“Wow, that’s so amazing. I bet you’re proud.”

“I am, but I would be even more proud if he settled down and got married, moved out of the city, and started a family.”

“Maybe he will.”

“Maybe, but I’ve given up on having any grandchildren any time soon.”

Louis giggled before it was interrupted by a yawn, “Oh goodness, excuse me.”

“How about we both get some sleep, I know you’re probably exhausted, and you need all the peace and relaxation you can get as an omega.”

“You don’t know how lucky I feel being here, and I hope you realize how thankful I am.”

“I would do it over and over again, honey, now go get some sleep. We can get you some clothes and personal items tomorrow.

Snuggling into clean sheets, allowed Louis’ to release all the pent-up tension he was storing in his body. He could cry from how happy he was, but he had done so much in the past day and a half that he didn’t have the energy to do so. So instead, he smiled, and he wore that smile all night.


	6. Chapter 6

“I promise to pay you back for everything you purchased,” Louis muttered, putting the last of the bags from the car on the bedroom floor.

“Think of these things as gifts. I don’t need your money.” She spoke over her shoulder as they entered the kitchen.

“O-Okay, I just don’t want to look like a mooch.”

“You don’t.” Before anything else could be said, Jackie’s house phone was ringing. She checked the caller I.D. and smiled, “It’s my brat son, once I’m finished we can look through the job ads posted in the paper.

Louis nodded in agreement and made his way back into the bedroom. He unpacked everything they’d bought him. Leggings, jeans, hoodies, a few blankets to make a small nest, birth control. Anything Louis needed Jackie got, and it made him feel good but also a little like a burden.

He was determined to get a job and try and help out where he could. Not many places hired omegas, but according to Jackie, she had friends in high places, so he didn’t need to worry about it. She would make sure that wherever he worked, it was nice and treated him well.

“Louis!”

He perked up at hearing her call his name, rushing out of his room and back into the kitchen, “Yes.”

“That was Harry. He said he got tomorrow off, so he’ll come by to have dinner with us tonight.” She noted the panic in his eyes, “If you prefer it that I met him outside the home somewhere else, I can arrange that honey.”

“No! Uh, no…I just…I know he’s your son, and you raised him to be respectful to all—”

“You’re still scared because he’s an alpha.”

Flushing Louis nodded his head slowly, “It’s nothing against Harry…”

“I know, honey, I know. So, that’s why if you aren’t comfortable with him being in a space that you call home, I can meet him somewhere for dinner instead.”

“It’s fine if he comes here, I’d just prefer it if I was allowed to have dinner alone, in my room.”

“Louis, I don’t want you to feel like a prisoner,” Jackie said, frowning deeply at the omega.

“I won’t, it’s honestly better this way, because I don’t like being left alone.”

She was still frowning, but she nodded her headed reluctantly, “If you insist.”

“I do. I wish I were in a better mindset; I would truly love to meet the man who is also a brat.”

They laughed, and Louis began helping her prepare dinner, which would be Harry’s favorite. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and glazed carrots.

***

“So, where’s your pup of the month,” Harry asked, looking briefly around his childhood home, but coming up empty.

Nothing seemed out of place; his mother’s home still looked the same. He resisted the urge to sniff the air, knowing his mother hated it when he did.

“He’s minding his own business, as should you.”

Harry held up his arms in surrender, smiling slightly at the woman who didn’t take any of his shit. “Just wondering what beta kid pulled on your heartstrings again.”

She got real quiet and wore a faraway gaze. “Mhmm.”

“Nope. Nuh-uh. You’re hiding something, what is it.” Harry urged, sidling up beside her as she stirred the white lumps.

“It’s nothing Harry, just leave it.”

“Like hell I will. If you’re doing something illegal, I’m required to know.”

“And why are you required to know?” she questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Just in case I’m brought in for questioning.”

The silence drug on a lot longer than Harry would’ve liked, but when his mother turned to him with fear lingering behind her jade eyes, he became slightly more worried.

“Is it bad.”

“Not necessarily.” She muttered, drying her hands on her pink smock.

“Mom, please.”

“I-It’s… an omega.”

“What!” Harry hissed, eyes flitting towards the kitchen entrance, “There is an _omega_ here.”

“Yes, and he doesn’t do well around alphas.”

“Oh my, have you lost your mind! You could be fined, or worse, thrown into prison, over someone who you don’t even know, and whose probably committed a high crime.”

“Louis is not like that! He is a good boy, who was dealt a shitty hand of cards.”

“I couldn’t care less if he was the son of the President. He shouldn’t be _here_.”

“You need to calm down!” she seethed, sticking her head out of the doorway to look down the hall, “He can probably hear you, yelling like a mad man, acting like a knothead!”

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what he thinks about me. He’s deceiving my mother into thinking he’s some fucking damsel in distress. He probably knows who I am, trying to be the omega that traps me.”

“Harry, you sound insane, do you even _hear_ yourself.”

“I’m not leaving here until he’s gone, I’ll call the police myself!”

The sound of a door opening, had them both pausing their onslaught of words. When Louis came into the kitchen dressed in the clothes Jackie met him in, they each froze but both for their own reasons.

Jackie froze because she hadn’t wanted Louis to clam up and retreat into his shell. She had only known the boy a good solid day, and he was so bright and so innocent. She knew that he needed people in his life that would not only support him but love him unconditionally too.

Harry froze because his entire world fell apart just to fall back together when his eyes landed on what had to be the most beautiful omega he’d had the pleasure of meeting. Big, blue doe eyes, with sun-tinged eyelashes that fanned his high cheekbones. His sun-kissed skin blended beautifully with his eye color. Delicate features that made the alpha’s knees want to buckle. His inner alpha whined and growled uncontrollably, a mantra of ‘mine’ bouncing around his head.

“I-I’m sorry I made you two fight, and I’m s-sorry if I put anyone at risk.” Louis sniffled, pulling the sleeves of his jacket over his trembling knuckles, “He’s an alpha Ms. Jackie, and your son. So I will take my leave. I promise when I get the money to pay you back, I will do so, and I thank you again for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home. Please don’t call the police; I will leave on my own.”

They were both so stunned that they almost missed him turning to leave, “Louis! No, you aren’t going anywhere.” Jackie chided, pulling the boy into her arms, glaring at Harry, “ _He’s_ the one that’s leaving.”

After being lovestruck for the first time in his life, Harry collected himself and instead gave his mother an incredulous stare, “Me! You choose a nameless omega over your son!” Harry didn’t know why he was so angry. He thinks it was more so his inner alpha being mad at _him_ for how he was acting towards their _mate_. No, not his mate, but this omega.

“Harry, you need to go before you cause him to drop, he’s already shaking.”

“Ugh! Fine! Don’t even think to call me for a bailout when you’re sitting in a jail cell.” He grumbled, snatching up his coat and scarf, rushing past the two of them. His steps faltered slightly when he got the smallest whiff of the omega’s scent.

Cinnamon, and vanilla intermingling as it swirled around his nose. It smelt like, home. Not his childhood home, but a home that would forever be a safe haven. A place all his _own_.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few days for Louis have been _tense_. Jackie was constantly yelling on the phone with her son, and Louis felt like their fighting was all his fault. He’d cried every night since Harry stormed out because he felt _guilty_. He was also crying because, for some reason, his inner omega felt even worse for how things went with Harry.

“Louis, can you come into the kitchen,” Jackie spoke from outside his door.

Louis’ heart plummeted to the lowest depths of his stomach. He kind of knew that his time in Jackie’s home would come to an end soon enough. Harry didn’t seem like the type of alpha to take no for an answer.

“Yes ma’am,” He didn’t say it too loud, for he knew any louder, and his voice would be cracking from the need to cry.

Jackie could only deny her alpha son for so long. Louis knew this, and he knew that Harry would eventually convince his mother to put Louis back on the streets where he belonged. He wishes the circumstances were different, and that he wasn’t who he was because he’s positive Jackie and Harry would genuinely enjoy his company. Or at least. That’s what he _wants_ to think.

He has to be honest with himself and confront the apparent pull he felt towards Harry when his eyes landed on him. It was almost like an awakening like being reborn again, and all his nerves and senses had been lit on fire. It was riveting. Harry was the embodiment of what Louis wanted and allowed himself to dream he could one day have. 

He was tall, handsome, with a smile that could make an omega leak. Intriguing green eyes that held a hard exterior, but if you looked close enough, you could see the softness that comes from a childhood of happiness.

Beautiful brown curls that swept across his shoulders, and dimples so deep that Louis could only wish to swim in. Louis couldn’t daydream for long before the slick was leaking, and he was rushing into the bathroom to clean himself up.

“Have a seat, Louis,” Jackie said, motioning towards the wooden chair pulled slightly back from the table.

Sitting slowly, Louis hung his head, knowing the second his eyes met with Jackie’s he’d be a puddle of whimpers and whines. He didn’t like begging, and he knew that if he looked her in the face, he’d be on his knees pleading to stay. Louis knew that this was for the best, though. He’s an omega, and he should’ve known he’d cause a problem.

“Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

Was he crying? Louis used his right hand to wipe under his cheeks and realized that they were indeed wet. So much for a blank demeanor.

“I-I don’t really know.” He frowned, rubbing his right eye roughly, “I knew that you asking me to leave was going to happen, I just—”

“Wait. What?” Jackie interrupted, a puzzled expression altering her features, “Ask you to leave, Louis I was never going to ask you to leave.”

“Y-You weren’t?” The shock in Louis’ words couldn’t be missed, as his wide blue eyes stared at the brunette.

“No! Nope. No way. You are staying in this house until I know you can make it on your own.” She grabbed his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs gently over his. “Louis, honey. Harry determines nothing in this house, he, just like you, is a guest.”

“H-He’s an alpha.” Louis whispered, pulling his hands away to drop them in his lap, “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You will cause me more trouble if you insist on leaving.” She said with finality, “I know things have been rough, with him calling here and us yelling every damn day, but Louis that doesn’t concern you.”

“It concerns me if I feel as though I’m crossing boundaries and stepping on toes.”

“Well, that’s why I wanted to speak to you.” She looked over at the cordless phone, before facing back Louis’ way. “I just got off the phone with Harry.”

Louis’ face of surprise made her laugh, “Yeah, see, no yelling this time. Harry and I usually get over whatever it is we’re arguing about, and I promise you, this is not our first rodeo.”

“I just want everything to be okay between you two. Family is very important.” Louis told her, and he only realized what he’d said when she sat frowning at him.

“You are too kind, Louis. I pray the goddesses give you nothing but good fortune from here on out.”

Bowing his head timidly, Louis blushed, “T-Thank you, Ms. Jackie.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Now, the reason I called you out here was to tell you why we were speaking. We decided to let bygones be bygones, and he’s coming back over tonight to apologize, and have dinner with us.”

“W-What. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no. Ms. Jackie, I couldn’t accept an apology from an _alpha_.” Louis placed his hands firmly together to limit the shaking, “I can’t have him do that. It’s ludicrous.”

“He has no choice, and as his mother, I will not allow him back into this house unless he does.”

Louis wanted to cry again. His inner omega was fighting fiercely against the idea of having Harry apologize to him.

“Louis, honey. Calm down; you’re shaking.”

“I-I don’t want him too. It’s wrong, and I am a nobody!” Louis cried out, rubbing his knuckles crudely as he rocked back and forth.

“Louis, calm down,” she pulled him into her arms, “You need to calm down, or you will drop, and I won't be able to bring you up. I’m not an alpha or your mate. It’s dangerous. You could be out for days.”

Louis breathed in the scent trapped in her cardigan, lavender, and coffee grounds with a hint of old books. It was comforting, and Louis tried his hardest to even out his breathing, but it was still too much. Searing pain covered every inch of his being, and as he screamed at the pain of a forced drop, his vision went black


	8. Chapter 8

“This! This is why I told you to send him on his way. Because this isn’t safe, Ma, he could be out for days, and that leads to so many more problems and complications.”

“Harry! Don’t you think I _know_ that. I took four years of OA, not you.”

Harry deflated, the anger he felt towards his mother for being so reckless, ebbing off just slightly as he watched the male’s chest rise and fall on the mattress. “Why did you call me.”

“I need you to try and bring him back.” She spoke so determinedly that Harry had to look at her just to make sure he heard her right. 

“Have you lost your mind! I can’t do that. It’s not only ethically wrong, but it’s _dangerous_.”

“It’s not that dangerous.” She whispered, sounding very unsure herself.

“It is _very_ dangerous. I’m not his alpha. His inner omega could reject my scent and send him deeper into his headspace.”

“You have to _try_ Harry. Can you at least try.”

Growling deeply at the lady who would send him into insanity, Harry turned away from his mother and made his way to the bed.

“I’ll leave you two alone. It could be a while before anything happens; in the meantime, I’ll make him some lunch for when he comes to.”

Waving his mother away, Harry stared at the small male laid out against the charcoal-gray comforter. Harry doesn’t know why he agreed so easily. He didn’t owe this omega anything, but for some reason, he felt like he owed him the world.

There was no doubt he was the most beautiful creature Harry has had the pleasure of looking at, golden skin that reminds him of honey on a honeycomb, ready to be licked clean. Thick, long eyelashes that rested against his face beautifully. The bags under his eyes were deep, but Harry admired them too. 

When the boy whimpered, Harry’s inner alpha growled. His mate was in distress, and he felt hopeless. “Stop calling him your mate, you knothead.” He mumbled, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

It took him three different tries to lay his hand on the boy’s arm. Harry felt like a pervert, and it took everything in him not to flee the room, and his mother’s house altogether.

“Fuck it,” he whispered, sliding next to the omega and just laying entirely still.

He was scared to scent the room because he didn’t know what outcome he would receive. It was kind of scary at the thought of him getting an unfavorable one. Like Louis’ omega rejecting his alpha, and him realizing that no matter how much he wanted the boy to be his, Louis wouldn't want the same.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry scented the surrounding space thoroughly, his own stench making him woozy. He powered through and let loose another wave of pheromones.

Louis’ reaction to his scent was immediate, and it was _more_ than favorable. The little whimpers that Louis had been giving out before were now small high whines. An omega whining high, means they feel safe. They are ready to be taken, mated, and _knotted_. Turning his head away, Harry bit his right knuckle, his canines close to breaking the skin.

Whines were a huge turn-on for him, and Louis wasn’t stingy with the amount he allowed to fall from his bubblegum pink lips. He had also decided that he wasn’t close enough to Harry and chose to place half of his body on the alpha. His thick thigh was pressing against Harry’s groin, dangerously close to his cock.

When his mother knocked, he had to stop the growls bubbling in his throat, “What!” he hissed.

“How is he.”

“Fine. Just go away.”

“Brat.” She mumbled as she complied and walked away.

His brooding over his pestering mother was interrupted when he felt something wet against his neck. Louis was _suckling_ on his neck right under his bond, and scent mark. Harry almost cried out because it wasn’t sexual in the least, but it had him fattening up in his slacks instantly.

“Oh, fuck. Why is this happening to me! I’m a good person damn it,” he cried silently.

The only reply to his statement was Louis pausing his suckling to nuzzle his nose into his scent gland right under his bond mark. Little mutters and mumblings also rose from where the omega’s head lay.

“Alpha, alpha.” Louis whimpered.

Everything from this point forward was out of Harry’s hands. “I’m here, baby. Your alpha is here.”

Louis continued to mumble ‘alpha’. Whining and whimpering every other broken cry as he allowed Harry to scent him. He also let the alpha bring him fully on top of his body. His head was still snuggled close to Harry’s scent gland.

Harry allowed his hands to rub gently up and down Louis’ side, scenting the boy when he felt it was necessary. Louis’ crying tapered off after a while, and he went back to sucking under Harry’s glands. This was Harry’s only indicator that Louis was still a bit delirious, and not all there.

When you have a warm body resting on top of you that not only smells divine but makes your inner alpha scream ‘mate’, you are bound to let down your guard and doze off. So that’s exactly what happened to Harry, and he had to admit it was some of the best sleep he got to indulge in.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie knew staring was probably invasion of privacy, and it was also borderline weird, but she couldn’t help but fawn over the two boys asleep on the mattress.

They looked like a proper couple; all snuggled up. Louis was cuddled to Harry’s chest, and her son had his arms interlocked behind the omega’s back, holding him close. She wanted to take a picture but thought better of it and instead made her exit. She made a louder approach down the hall to wake the two boys when she was able to compose her giddiness.

***

Harry startled awake to find Louis sat upon his lap, staring at him with wide hazy eyes. The stare-off between the two males was disturbed when Jackie knocked on the door.

Harry’s hands flew to Louis’ hips, holding them in a firm grip, as he growled towards the door. Louis, who’d been sort of like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, whined high and dived down to hide his face in Harry’s neck.

Harry’s alpha saw this as Louis’ in distress and growled deeper.

Jackie was sort of thrown off by their actions until it dawned on her what was happening, and this was _bad_. Louis and Harry have done something that should never be done and is considered dangerous when you aren’t mated. They soul linked.

What she doesn’t understand is how they managed to soul link in the span of an hour, when most can’t achieve a link so powerful even if they _are_ mated and in love. Soul links are rare, and from legend, it is told that the omega goddess Centrio was the only one who could bestow them upon mates. Centrio is very picky about who can receive her blessing, and philosophers believe it has a lot to do with society and how alphas today treat omegas. Alphas and Omegas alike would pray and worship the goddess for her blessing only to be denied.

Centrio believed that the connection between and alpha and omega is pure and sanctified. A soul link not only allows a mated pair to live longer, but they are happier and wealthier. It’s easier for them to have their ruts and heats match up, and their fertility is out of this world.

Except. Soul links usually occurred after a bonding, and more specifically when the alpha was in rut, and the omega in heat. Never two individuals who had no communication or interaction other than today.

“Haz, snap out of it.”

Harry’s eyes were blown, two black holes stared back at her. He was snarling, and it was clear he felt threatened by her presence. She knew that if she didn’t calm him down, he could easily harm her; this was the dangerous part. A threatened alpha had no control over their actions.

Louis was calm, and his head was probably on a lot straighter than her son’s, “Louis, sweetie, I need you to calm him down, calm down your alpha.”

Louis instantly licked a strip from the base of Harry’s neck, over his marks, up to his ear. He then nuzzled the male underneath his chin, before scenting the alpha. Harry's eyes lightened slightly as he turned to nose at Louis’ hair, grip loosening only partially, the rumble in his chest had Louis panting, and Jackie smelt the smallest hint of slick.

“Oh, fuck!” She cried, “Please don’t have sex in front of me!”

That comment did the trick because Harry’s eyes snapped open, and he gauged the situation first before he pushed the omega from his lap and sprinted from the room.

Jackie watched her son collect his things from the kitchen, faltering every other step when he heard Louis whine pitifully.

“Harry, you can’t leave him like this.”

“Hell I can! This is your fault, and I can’t be here right now.” He shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the front door.

Jackie frowned at the door for another minute before she went back into Louis’ room to find the omega not amongst the rumpled bedsheets. The running water and closed bathroom door settled her mama bear, and she left the room, allowing the boy his privacy.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis’ fever had been unexpected after his debacle with Harry. He asked Jackie to not speak of what happened between him and her son and apologized for how he acted in her home. She had laughed him off and gave him some Tylenol.

His heat came a day after that, and he spent the next three days crying for his alpha, who wasn’t here, crying out for _Harry_. This wasn’t Louis’ first heat, nor was it his second, but this one was just different. It hurt him physically. Usually, he handled his heat with his hand and fingers, which has always been enough to satiate that need to be knotted. But now, as he writhed and squirmed on the queen mattress, he couldn’t help but scream in agony.

Jackie was a saint. She would come in to replenish his water and snacks when need be or wipe his forehead when the sweat that had accumulated on his brow had begun to drip on the bedspread and down his neck. He noted the worry she had in her green eyes, clearly not sure what Louis’ body was suffering from, but she stayed by his side. Shushing him gently when his whimpers would rise, and the pain that had subsided would begin to grow again.

He cried tears of joy on the last day of his heat. When the sluggish feel in his bones diminished, and the intense fever lifted, he thanked the heavens that he made it out alive.

***

It’d been two weeks since his moment with Harry, and his debilitating heat. Louis didn’t expect anything to change after that, but so much had. He was _needy_. Most nights, he found himself sobbing uncontrollably in his room.

“It’s separation anxiety.” Jackie had told him as they ate dinner together at the kitchen table.

“What?”

“What’s happening to you. Is separation anxiety.” She watched Louis’ face become more puzzled, “You probably won’t understand or think it’s true, but you created a soul link with Harry, and now your omega is suffering separation anxiety.”

“Soul links are myths. There has never been a soul link confirmed or noted since the early 1950s.”

“They are very much real, and you are suffering from one.” Jackie shook her head, “I just don’t understand _how_ you’re suffering from one.”

Louis just sat and watched her think, unsure of what to say. His parents had told him that people who believed in soul links were foolish romantics—told by gypsies and tricksters who misused on the ideals of the gods to make a quick buck.

“Tomorrow, we’ll go to the city. I have a beta friend whose very knowledgeable on alpha/omega dynamics, and the gods.”

“O-Okay, if you insist.”

***

Louis knew that if he ever did make it on his own, he wouldn’t live in the city. It was crowded, and people, mainly alphas, bumped into each other as if they had no respect for personal space. Jackie had insisted she park at Harry’s corporate office parking garage, and they walk the rest of the way, he wishes now that he insisted she drive them.

The hole in a wall shop they approached screamed everything his parents wanted to keep him away from. Walking through the front door that dinged to announce their arrival Louis immediately felt misplaced. The store was stuffy and overcrowded with bookshelves. Shelves filled up with dusty books, glass jars, and plastic containers of different concoctions.

“How do you know her again?”

“We went to college together. She was in one of my OA seminars.”

“Oh. Is she nice.”

“Eh, she’s nice when you respect her beliefs and her work.”

“Okay.”

“JJ, my girl, how are you!” came a boisterous voice from the back of the shop.

“Gina Jackson,” Jackie replied, moving further into the store.

The woman of the voice finally made an appearance. She was short, shorter than Jackie, thick natural hair pinned neatly in a high poof, a wide smile on her face. She wore a deep orange jumpsuit that blended beautifully with her russet-brown skin. Her deep brown eyes filled with warmth and contentment gazed over them.

“You never come this far in the city on a weekday. Let me guess you want me to give you a love potion for Harry?”

Jackie laughed, “No, not this time, but I do need to speak with you about something that needs your expertise.” She looked over at Louis, who looked like a sore thumb, “Is Niall in today?”

“He’s upstairs, baking up something.”

“Hey, Louis, why don’t you go upstairs and introduce yourself to Niall, he’s an omega.”

“O-Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Soul links are different than soul bonds. A soul bond happens during mating when a bite is exchanged between an alpha and omega over their bond marks. A soul link is when your souls link. It's very hard to be apart from that person, it affects omegas more than alphas (hence Louis’ separation anxiety) 
> 
> * Soul links are more powerful than soul bonds. Having both is unheard of. Most mated pairs experience a soul bond.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi.”

“Hello!” a petite blonde omega spoke, clear blue eyes gazing at Louis, “Are you looking for Miss G?”

“Uh, no. Jackie, the lady I came with, sent me up here.”

“Oh, okay. I know Jackie. She never comes during the week, though, only on Sundays… are you hungry? I just made lemon scones, and I need someone to taste test, oh gosh, I’m rambling. I ramble when I’m nervous or uncomfortable, but you don’t make me uncomfortable…just…nervous.”

Their eyes met, and they both fell into a fit of giggles, “I’m Louis.”

“Niall.”

“I’m not from around here. It’s a long story…”

“Trust me, those two will chatter for hours, so if you’re willing to talk, I’m willing to listen.”

So excluding all the gory details, and his situation with Harry Louis confided in Niall about his back story.

“Wow, you’re so…brave.”

Louis blushed, ducking his head at the kind comment, “I am not brave, just desperate.”

“No, you’re brave.” Niall corrected a smile on his lips that quickly turned into a frown, “I wish I were brave like you. I haven’t seen my mama in months, and when she does come home, she just beats on me, calls me names, and kicks me out in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, Niall.” Louis breathed, pulling the distraught omega into his arms, “Don’t get upset, I know how it feels to have the ones you love treat you like crap.”

“Yeah, well, you left.”

“Not by choice. I think if I hadn’t stood up for myself that I would’ve just allowed my parents to marry me off to him.”

“I always tell myself I’m not gonna go back, but then I feel bad for mooching off of Miss G, even though she says she doesn’t mind and go back.” Niall, picked at the thread coming loose on his brown sweater, “She’s the only blood family I’ve got left ya’ know, and I just…”

“Don’t want to lose that. Trust me, I understand completely. Before this, family was everything to me, until I realized I wasn’t everything to my family. Status and money were all they cared about and all they saw I could provide them with. It hurts.”

“Like a bitch.” Niall added, wiping under his nose and smiling over at Louis, “I’m really glad I met you today Louis.”

“Same here, Niall. Maybe we can talk on the phone sometimes, I don’t know Jackie’s house number, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”

“That would be great! I don’t have many friends that are omegas, and my beta friends tend not to understand some of the things I go through.”

“Well, I didn’t have any friends before this. Now I have Ms. Jackie, and you.”

“Best friends?” Niall asked timidly.

Louis beamed at the blonde, “Yes, best friends.”

They talk about everything under the sun. Louis couldn’t offer much to the conversation, being sheltered his whole life, but listening to Niall’s exciting stories about growing up in the city made Louis feel apart of something. Niall being the same age as Louis also helped the omega ask the male about things he didn’t feel comfortable asking Jackie, especially since a lot of his questions had to deal with Harry.

He couldn’t ask Niall about Harry without having to come clean about what happened, Niall didn’t seem put off by his story afterward, so Louis saw that as a good sign.

“Harry Styles is famous Lou. Jackie just likes to downplay how famous he is because she doesn’t like how people act after she’s told them.” Niall stuffed a scone in his mouth, licking his fingers of the icing, “I’ve never met him, but my friend Bethany, said her friend Francis, told her that he’s arrogant, and he makes the people he sleeps with sign NDAs.”

“He was angry at Jackie for letting me stay with her.”

“Yeah, she told me that he and his business partner, Zayn Malik, are the biggest playboys in Manhattan.”

“That’s very unfortunate,” Louis muttered a little upset at hearing the man he was slowly falling for wasn’t all he seemed to be.

“She could be wrong, though, she does like to gossip, and sometimes her stories are lies.”

Louis knew the blonde was only saying that to make him feel better, and he couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, maybe.”

“Louis, sweetie. We’re going.”

“Okay!”

The two omegas made their way downstairs, still keeping up a light conversation as they descended the wooden steps.

“Ms. Jackie, is it okay if I give your phone number to Niall? I-I would like to keep in contact with him.”

The two older women smiled at each other, “Of course, honey, Miss G here knows it like the back of her hand, so she’ll give it to Niall.”

“Okay,” the two boys spoke in unison before they hugged and bid each other goodbye.

“We’ll come back so you two can gossip and have omega talk. I know that I’m an old lady, and I can’t relate to things you'll go through, so I’m glad you’ve got Niall now.”

“Oh no, Ms. Jackie. I enjoy talking to you just as much. You’ll always be my first friend.”

“Oh, stop it, Louis, before you have me blubbering on the streets of Long Island.”

Louis laughed before he realized where she said they were. “Long Island…”

“Yeah, we’ll take the bus back to Manhattan.”

“My brother lives here. I-I…”

“No need to relive your pain Louis, let’s go. We still have one more stop before we head home.”

So, Louis didn’t allow the fact that he was back in his brother’s city to ruin his nice afternoon. He had made a friend, and he was an omega. Today had been perfect, and Jackie was making pot roast for dinner so he could go ahead and say it’d been an overall good day.


	12. Chapter 12

Today had worn Louis out significantly. He’d dozed off on Jackie’s shoulder on their bus ride back to Manhattan, and it wasn’t until they were stopped did she wake him up.

“Come on, honey. We’re here.”

Louis wiped the sleep from his eyes, and a small dribble of drool from the corner of his mouth as he followed Jackie down the steps.

“Okay, I think I remember how to get in without him knowing, so I need you to stay close behind me, Louis.”

Louis perked up and did as Jackie said, keeping close on her heels as she made her way through the large parking garage. “Where are we going?”

“To see Harry and get you a job.”

His steps faltered, “What! N-No. Jackie, please, I don’t want him to hate me more than he already does.”

“Trust me, sweetheart, he does _not_ hate you,”

Louis wanted to argue, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. If he were honest with himself, he would realize that he was honestly pretty excited about seeing Harry again. It’d been way too long since he last saw the alpha, and although Harry wasn’t the one for him, he couldn’t help but feel a connection to the man.

“Why are we sneaking in, he’s your son. Won’t the people at the front desk recognize you?”

“Yes, and that’s exactly what I don’t want. If he knows I brought you here, he’ll make us leave, hence the sneaking in. Plus, you’re my kryptonite.”

“Your kryptonite?”

“Trust me. When your big doe eyes are gazing up at him expectantly, and so innocently, he won’t have the heart to say no.”

Louis didn’t believe her, but then again, he didn’t have a say in what happened, so he ducked and dodged his way through the luxurious building, letting out his breathe of air when they made it onto the elevator. When she high-fived him, he couldn’t stop himself from high-fiving her back with a smile. It was the most fun he’d had in a while, even if it was possibly illegal.

***

“Mrs. Styles!?” a brunette spoke, shock clear on her face, “Mr. Styles, uh, your son. He’s in a meeting right now.”

“No worries, hon. I’ll wait in his office; can you fetch me, Liam?”

“Uh, yes, ma’am.” She mumbled.

Louis scurried after Jackie who walked with elegance and class, even though she was wearing mom jeans, a faded rolling stones t-shirt, and bright yellow converse. He felt out of place amongst the betas and alphas that watched them walk past. The whispers tickling the back of his neck, we're eager to grasp on and give him even more reason as to why he shouldn’t be here.

Jackie pushed her way into a large office, that was neat, and decorated in a minimalistic style. The stark white walls were bare of any pictures, the light gray chairs sat in front of the large white desk didn’t seem warm and inviting but quite the opposite. He still sat down though, because he didn’t feel comfortable snooping around like Jackie was currently doing.

“Mama J!”

“Li-Li!”

Louis relaxed when he realized it was a beta male. He still kept his head down as the two of them talked, not wanting to intrude or rub anyone the wrong way.

“I see my brat son, hasn’t given you the vacation you deserve.”

“Of course not, he and Zayn plan to work me to death. I need those two to find mates so I can get more days out of the office.”

“You and me both.” Jackie tacked on, laughing along with the faceless man that Louis still hadn't turned to greet.

“Who is this?”

“Oh, right. This is Louis. He’s a friend of mine, and he needs a job. So I came to the one person who owes me his life to get him one.”

“No disrespect to you or him, Mama J, but, Harry has a strict no omegas rule.”

“He’ll have no choice but to make an exception for Louis.” She stated with determination, “He can be Harry’s assistant, sitting in on meetings taking notes, and getting him coffee. The whole nine.”

Louis finally chanced a glance at the man. Big brown puppy dog eyes stared at Jackie. His brown locks were short on the top and buzzed around the sides. “Uhh, I don’t know. Do I have to be a part of this?”

“Yes, you have to tell him that I brought you in to interview Louis, he’s a great fit and very intelligent. Blah, blah, blah, and he’s hired.”

Before more could be said about the diabolical plan, Harry and another man walked into the office. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Zayn, Liam, and Jackie had all eyes on Harry. Harry was staring at Louis, who was staring at his trembling hands.

“You have point five seconds to explain before I call Danny and Greg to come haul your ass out of here.”

“Don’t talk to the woman who gave you _life_ like that, Harry. I just might rip your throat out.”

“Mom!” Harry shouted. Louis, the only person, jumping at his tone of voice.

“I came here so that he can get a job as your personal assistant, Liam interviewed him and signed off on it.”

Poor Liam looked put on the spot when both Harry and Zayn stared at him menacingly, “I-I…”

“Don’t be mad at him. I sort of forced him into it, but regardless, he said Louis would be perfect here at Styles Co.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He’s an omega for one, and he’s a child.”

Louis felt invisible, and it hurt, even more, to have Harry talk about him so poorly. He just wanted to leave. He also had to stop all the crying. It was pathetic, and it did him no favors.

Wiping his eyes, he stood and looked at Jackie, “C-Can we just go Jackie, I’ll look elsewhere. I wouldn’t want to be a burden.”

“See, mother. He even said so himself; he wouldn’t do well in a work environment.”

“Harry Edward Styles, you talk as though I didn’t raise you to have respect for others, as if I let you walk around in life, shitting on the weak.” Louis had never seen Jackie more than upset, but right now, she looked pissed.

“Maybe Liam and I should…” Before the brunette, Louis assumed was Zayn, finished his sentence him and Liam had exited the room.

“Mom, I’m not trying to be mean or rude, but he would cause too many problems.”

“He’d be your assistant Harry, set him up a desk in here right in the corner, and he’ll do fine. It doesn’t even have to be every day. Maybe three times a week, and he has weekends off.”

“Mom!” Harry groaned.

Jackie lifted Louis face up by his chin, “Look at this face, and you tell him no, go ahead.” She pressed.

Harry’s eyes fell over the blotchy, reddened face of the omega. His heart aching at seeing the boy so upset and dejected. His bloodshot eyes were making the blue even more stunning. 

Fuck. The tabloids were going to have a field day with this one.

“He is the only one, mom. I will not be hiring any more of your misfits and rejects.”

“You’ll do whatever the hell I say.” She muttered, turning Louis around to face her, “You got the job, sweetie pie, turn that frown upside down.”

Harry couldn’t see if the omega had taken his mother’s advice or not, but he hoped he did. He’s sure Louis looked stunning when he smiled. Maybe if he got his act together, he’d be able to see it for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

“That went better than I expected!” Jackie chirped as they sat in her blue Volkswagen.

“He _hates_ me!” Louis cried out, face planting into his palms.

“He does not. I promise you; he doesn’t.”

“Well, he sure doesn’t like me.”

“Well, working there will help in that department.”

Louis wasn’t convinced. Harry had looked so annoyed at the thought of Louis working with him that it made the omega nauseous just thinking about it.

“I don’t know Ms. Jackie, I…I…”

“You’re doing it. You’re gonna walk in there confident, and with your head held high.”

He’d had enough of this fantasy dream Jackie had in her mind, so he decided to stare out the window, his only indication he wasn’t in the mood for any more talking.

Everything about this felt wrong to Louis. He hated thinking that he was intruding on someone’s space. If he wasn’t welcomed, he wasn’t welcomed.

Maybe he should talk to Niall and see what he thinks. Louis was positive the omega would agree with him, and feel him working with someone who loathed his existence was asking for trouble.

“C-Can I call Niall when we get back?”

Jackie smiled out at the open road, “Of course, sweetie. I have Miss G’s number on the fridge.”

***

“Do you think he’d hire me?”

“Niall! You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

“What! I am on your side, it’s just I need a job too, and it’d be cool to work there.”

Louis huffed, shaking his head as he rocked slowly in Jackie’s rocking chair. He knew that Niall working there wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t deny having a familiar face around would definitely help.

“I’ll ask Jackie if she’ll ask Harry. It’s just…he was very adamant about her not trying to get him to hire anymore _rejects_.”

“Ugh, he’s the worst. I don’t think I’d want to work under him.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“When do you start.”

“I have to go back tomorrow for a walk-through and some training, and then I don’t come back until Monday.”

“How do you train someone on taking notes, and making coffee?”

“I don’t know. Jackie told them that it’d be good for me to be familiar with the building.”

“So, are you honestly going to ask for me.”

Groaning Louis stood up from the chair, “I said I would…try.”

“Well, try your hardest. I have to go. Miss G needs me.”

“Okay, I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ni.”

“Goodnight, Lou.”

He knew that getting Niall a job there was virtually impossible, but Jackie could be persistent when she wanted to be so maybe things would work out.

“Are you finish gossiping with Niall,” Jackie asked when he entered back into the kitchen. She was pouring broth over the roast in her slow cooker.

“We weren’t gossiping. Just talking about…the job.”

“Don’t sound so down about it, sweetheart. I thought you wanted to work.”

“I did, I mean, I _do_. It’s just. I want to feel welcomed where I work.”

“Harry will not harm you or let harm come to you,” she said sternly, her emerald eyes gazing at him intensely.

“I-I know. I’m just scared. People don’t like omegas that much, especially omegas who work.”

“If anybody gives you trouble, tell Harry.”

Nodding his head, Louis slid into the kitchen chair that he had deemed his. “Maybe…maybe you can talk him into hiring Niall. It’d give me a companion, and someone to talk to.”

Jackie turned to look at Louis with a smile, “He’ll say no to me, but Louis, honey, if you ask him, he’ll say yes automatically. I promise you.”

“He will not. He’ll probably have me thrown out for even talking to him, let alone requesting he do me a favor.”

“Ask him tomorrow. I promise it’ll go better than you think.”

All Louis could do was sigh deeply as he slumped down in the chair. Why did she have so much faith in Harry, when she’d witness him treat Louis like crap on multiple occasions. He decided to leave the conversation alone altogether, and instead enjoy the meal that was slowly becoming his favorite.

“You make the best roast.” Louis praised, sticking another spoonful of stewed meat in his mouth.

“Oh why thank you, Louis, this was Harry’s favorite meal when he was just a pup. I found myself making pot roast for every meal except breakfast.”

“What happened to make him give it up?”

“I made meatloaf.” She laughed, rising to clear the table, Louis proceeding to help her.

“That’s his favorite now, right.”

“Yep, anytime he visits, that’s what I make. He may be the biggest brat, and I don’t agree with the way he lives his life, but he’ll always be my pup.”

Louis smiled as he stood up, collecting their dishes, and taking them to the sink.

“You go ahead and get some rest.” Jackie told him, when she realized he was about to wash the plates, “I’ve got these.”

“No, Jackie, I couldn’t. We both ate; it’s only right I help clean up.”

“Louis, I insist, you have to be in early tomorrow, and you won't be done until late afternoon. So you need all the rest you can get, now go on.”

Louis complied with reluctance, walking to his bedroom slowly, hoping she’d call him back in to help. When she didn’t, he closed his door and proceeded to get ready for bed.

He slipped on the large shirt he wore on his first night. It was sort of his dirty little secret that he was still sleeping in the large shirt. It didn’t smell like Harry, but knowing that it had once belonged to the alpha, made Louis’ omega preen.

Although his mind was all over the place about what tomorrow might bring, his omega was happy that they’d get to see Harry again.


	14. Chapter 14

“Rise and shine!” Jackie yelled, banging incessantly on his door.

Louis bolted upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn’t want to go. He would rather spend the day exploring with Jackie and maybe convince her to take him to see Niall again.

“Louis, we have to be on the road by seven to beat traffic. Get a move on.”

Halfheartedly Louis got out of bed and forced himself to get dressed. He didn’t dress up too much, Liam had told Jackie that they had casual Fridays so Louis could wear whatever. He decided on a nice pair of faded skinny jeans that he had to roll once at the ankle, his lilac sweater that went to his mid-thigh, and white keds.

His hair was longer than he usually kept it, wispy caramel-brown strands sweeping across the tips of his ears. Using a little water, he smoothed down the fly away’s and tried to smile at his reflection. All he could manage was a grimace, as the urge to puke rose in his throat.

“Let’s go!”

Jumping out of his skin, Louis shut off the bathroom light and made his way out of the room.

“Here, I made you a breakfast sandwich, and you’ve got orange juice in the thermos.”

“Thank you,” Louis muttered, reaching for the wrapped napkin that warmed his palms.

They spent most of the car ride going over things Louis needed to know. It was when Jackie noticed the omega’s scent change, and face become pale did she allow the drive to continue in silence.

For the second time that morning, Louis wanted to throw-up, the feeling intensified each step they took inside of the building. He kept his head down, and eyes trained on the floor, but that didn’t stop the feeling of knowing eyes watched him with hungry gazes. He was petrified of being here, and he didn’t have much faith in Harry keeping him safe.

“Are you going to ask Harry about Niall?” Jackie asked him as they neared the alpha’s office.

“Um, I don’t think so, I don’t want him to get upset with me.”

“Louis, darling, you have to ask. If not for your sake, do it for Niall’s, that boy could benefit from a job. Help get him out of that witch’s house. Maybe you two can rent an apartment somewhere nice.”

That did sound nice, Louis thought. He and Niall working and living together would be amazing. He hated feeling pressured to do things, but he _had_ told the blonde he would at least try.

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask him, but if he yells at me, I’m blaming you.”

“He won’t yell, trust me.”

Louis had been trusting Jackie a lot lately, and it was proving not to be in his favor the majority of the time. “Mhmm, we’ll see.”

Harry wasn’t in the office when they walked through the door. The only person that greeted them was Liam, who wore a bright smile.

“Good morning, you two!” He spoke warmly. “Hope the ride into the city wasn’t too bad.”

“It’s New York Liam; traffic is always bad.”

He blushed before turning around, “This is where you will work Louis,” Liam said, pointing at a desk in the corner right next to Harry’s, “Friday’s are usually pretty light for Harry, so you’ll mainly just be shadowing him today, running errands, and fetching paperwork.”

“Well, I’m gonna leave you, boys, to it. I’ve got yoga at nine in the Bronx. Louis, honey, I’ll see you at five.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered, eager to beg the woman to stay and keep her son from ridiculing his every move.

“See you later, Mama J, I’ll try and keep you updated,” Liam told her, giving a side hug before she rushed from the room.

“Okay then, anyhow, I figured you could come in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for now. If you want more days or hours, just talk to me, and I’ll adjust it.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Louis interrupted, briefly looking into the man’s brown eyes. He may be a beta, but he had the body of an alpha, which didn’t help Louis feel any better.

“Because I have two omegas sisters and an omega father who would murder me if they knew I was treating omegas less than.”

The shock on Louis’ face made Liam smile, “My mother was an alpha, and my father an omega. They were sure I was going to be an alpha, but, 25 years and still no rut proved that wrong.”

“T-That’s amazing. I’m sorry for assuming but—”

“In a world that sees you as less it’s normal to have your guard up, I’m not surprised that you do.” Liam spoke, smiling at a blushing Louis, “Harry he’s…he’s a piece of work. Don’t let him intimidate you, and you’ll be fine.”

Louis couldn’t hide his look of disbelief, “Don’t let an alpha intimidate me an omega.”

“You should meet my dad. He never lets anyone intimidate him, alpha or not.”

“Well, not being intimidated got me thrown out on my butt,” Louis muttered, more to himself than to Liam. It was clear though that the beta had heard him. It was just him being courteous that he didn’t hound Louis about it.

“Just hold your head up, and don’t take any of his bullshit.”

Before he could get any more advice on how to appease Mr. Styles, the man himself was walking through his office door.


	15. Chapter 15

“My ears are itching like a motherfucker, you talking bad about me, Liam?”

“Maybe, just warning Louis here that you’re all bark no bite.”

“Oh, so you’re setting him up, I like that Liam.”

Liam shook his head no when he noticed Louis tense up.

“Shut it, Styles, look, I’ve done my portion of getting him settled in, now as his boss, you have to complete the rest.”

“Why can’t you do it? I have paperwork I need to focus on finishing.”

“Because your partner in crime is also a needy asshole and has demanded I help him.” He pushed past Harry, who looked very bothered by Liam blowing him off, “I’ll be by to check on you around lunchtime Louis.”

“Okay,” he muttered, head down, twiddling his thumbs, “Thank you for everything, Liam, I’m truly grateful.”

“Not a problem, just, remember what I told you.”

Louis nodded and tried to remember what Liam told him as the man left out, but the second the door clicked, his mind went blank, and he couldn’t help but feel about two-feet tall.

“You can sit at your desk and maybe not look like you’re being held against your will,” Harry grumbled, walking past Louis and to his desk.

The tears were instantaneous, but he quickly wiped them away, scurrying to his desk and sitting down. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, holding back his sniffles.

Harry rolled his eyes because he hadn’t even said anything harmful. He was a little peeved that his alpha wanted him to feel bad for what he said when it was clearly just a joke.

“I’m…sorry.. if I hurt your feelings,” Harry managed to say through gritted teeth.

Seeing those misty, wide blue eyes stare up at Harry in shock had the alpha’s insides turning to jelly. “It’s f-fine. I’m sorry for causing you trouble.” Louis spoke softly.

Goodness, this boy was going to be the death of him, “No, Louis. You did nothing wrong, that joke was in bad taste.”

He could tell the omega was conflicted, not use to an alpha apologizing for their wrongs, making the male a bit frazzled. “O-Okay, sir.”

Fuck, Harry thought as he felt the front of skin-tight black jeans tightened just slightly, “Harry. Just call me Harry.”

“O-Okay…Harry.” Louis whispered, his name sounding melodic rolling off the omegas tongue.

After their very awkward makeup, Harry limited his conversation and interaction as much as he could. He instead enlisted Sienna, a beta, who hung off every word he said to do everything Louis was supposed to be doing.

All he needed was for the omega to sit and look adorable, and boy did he do that so well. It was cute when he would perk up, with large blue eyes any time Harry moved or coughed. An omega attentive to his alpha was always hot to Harry.

Pressing the page button, Harry spoke, “Sienna, can you bring me a cup of coffee from the deli.”

“Sure thing, boss!”

Clicking off, Harry went back to looking at the spreadsheet laid out amongst his desk, this was an extensive deal that he was getting the company involved in, and he didn’t want anything being out of place. He paused his scanning when he could sense a body standing before him. With raised eyebrows, he looked at a squirmy Louis.

“Uh, yes. Can I help you?”

“Um, I-I can g-get your c-coffee…instead… f-for you.”

Harry was almost positive he’d die a happy man if he experienced any more of this boy’s cuteness. He looked so tiny and helpless, trying to tell Harry that he could help.

“But, you look so pretty just sitting and keeping watch for me.”

Louis blushed beautifully, ducking his head in awkwardness, “I j-just want to help.”

“You’re helping me plenty sunshine. Just keep doing what you’re doing, okay.”

“O-okay.”

Harry started back on his work, when he realized Louis hadn’t moved from his spot, so slowly raising his head, he gave the omega an anticipating gaze, “Anything else.”

“Uh, um…I-I. I h-have a friend who needs a job… he’s an omega…like me, and I was wondering if maybe…he could work here with me.”

The no Harry had poised and ready on his lips was swallowed down when he truly allowed his eyes to gaze at Louis. His cerulean eyes were brighter than they’d been all day. He was still twitchy and clearly uncomfortable but so determined, and Harry couldn’t say no if he truly wanted to. Fuck.

“Yeah, sunshine. He can work here.” Harry said, watching Louis rosy cheeks bulge out as he smiled with all his teeth.

Harry had been right. Louis was absolutely stunning when he smiled. He was like the sun, just shining all over the place.


	16. Chapter 16

“Harry explain to me how, on his first day working here, Louis managed to make more than anybody in this building, yourself included, and also convince you to hire on another omega.”

“I don’t answer to you, Liam, you answer to me,” Harry growled, pushing past his personal nag box, heading to Zayn’s office.

“Oh my god, you like him. You’re already _whipped_ , and you two aren’t even together.”

Before he made his way in the office, he turned to face a mouthy Liam, “You shut the fuck up, I am not whipped, I’m just trying to placate my troublesome mother.”

“Mhmm, whatever you say, boss,” Liam muttered, a knowing grin on his face.

“Zayn, please get this jerkwad off my back,” Harry seethed, plopping down on the comfortable couch.

“Liam, what have you done to the baby prince.”

“I called him out on his bullshit.”

“You didn’t call me out on anything. I don’t like him.”

“Who? His new assistant, that isn’t really an assistant, because Harry forbids him from actually working.”

Harry looked shocked at Zayn, turning on him to join forces with Liam, “Zayn, you were my rock, we live together, how could you.”

“Hey, I still love you man, but you treat him like he’s made of a gold. And don’t think I didn’t realize how much you paid him for quite literally sitting around.”

Harry started to defend his actions until he realized who he was, “Look, I don’t have to explain anything I do to you two jerkoffs!”

They held up their hands in mock surrender, “Then why did you come in here. I hope not to stink up my couch with your scent.”

“No, I came to tell you that I finally found you an assistant.”

“For the last time, Sienna is not working in here, she talks about you way too much, and she’s invasive.”

“Not Sienna, Louis’ friend, Niall.”

“An omega, oh hell no. Harry look I’m all for equality and—”

“And so you’ll do it because it doesn’t really matter what you have to say. He’s working here whether you like or not.”

“Not fair, man, all because you’re whipped up like butter, others have to suffer.”

“I am _not_ whipped for the last fucking time. This conversation is over, it’s the weekend, and I have an off day tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“We’re still doing golf tomorrow, right?” Liam asked, following the two alphas out of the office.

“Of course, Liam, I need to steal some more of your money.”

“I’m not betting with you again, so jokes on you.”

“No, Liam, jokes on you because you actually believed you could beat me.”

The alphas laughed at the expense of their beta friend, who scowled behind them as they entered the elevator.

***

“So, how was it?” Niall asked.

“It was… fine, I guess. I didn’t do much of anything. He just wanted me to sit there and keep an eye on who came into his office.”

“Seriously!? That’s a fucking dream job, Lou!” Niall screamed over the telephone. “Did you get paid?”

“No, I have to wait a full week before I can get a paycheck.”

“Did you ask him about me?”

“Oh yeah! That’s what I meant to tell you. He said yes, Niall.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I promise. Liam told me to tell you to come in on Monday. Niall, we’ll have the same schedule and the same job. I don’t know who you’ll be working under, but we can still have lunch together on our lunch break.”

“I’m so excited! I was expecting you to chicken out, or he says no.” Niall squealed, whining lightly, “I’ve never had a corporate job before, are the people nice.”

“I wouldn’t know. Harry had a bathroom in his office, and we had lunch brought to us. I didn’t really interact with any other people. Liam’s nice; he’s the one who showed me around and got me settled in.”

“I hope I get someone like him then. What if the person I’m under is like Harry is to you?”

Louis wouldn’t classify what Harry did for him as being _friendly._ He saw it more as the alpha being an alpha. “I don’t know, Niall. If it’s bad, just tell me, and maybe I can see about getting you moved or something.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course, Ni. Best friends, remember.”

“Yep, best friends.” He mumbled before he was squealing again, which had Louis giggled into the comforter. “Monday can’t get here fast enough.”

“You’re telling me,” Louis added, rolling onto his back and smiling at the popcorn ceiling.

Today had been weirder than it was anything else. Louis didn’t understand Harry, but what he realized very early on from observing the alpha was that he was openly flirtatiously with just about anybody who shot him a sultry look. It hurt Louis the first time he witnessed it, especially after Harry had called him ‘pretty’ and ‘sunshine’, but he quickly got over it and realized that he never stood a chance with the man anyways. Harry deserved someone respectable and high class, someone not like Louis. Louis would always have just his dreams, and Harry would still have everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis actually woke up ready for the day. Niall would be there with him, and even though they wouldn’t be working directly together, just knowing the blonde would be in the same vicinity put his mind at ease.

Getting up with a little pep in his step, he got dressed. He didn’t really have formal clothing, so he figured a navy-blue sweater, and skinny black jeans, with his white keds, was dressy enough for an assistant. Jackie was drinking her coffee when he walked into the kitchen.

“You look great, Louis. I love that color on you.”

“His cheeks darkened in color, “Thank you…we’re still picking up Niall, right?”

“Yes sir we are. So we’ll pick up breakfast on the way.”

“Okay.”

Louis didn’t care about eating right now. All he cared about was them picking up Niall, and him getting to have a friend in the building.

“I’m so excited!” Niall shrieked as he sat in the back, “I wonder who I’m working for?”

“Liam called me last night and said you’d be working under Zayn,” Jackie answered.

“Oh, no.” Niall groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Louis frowned as well. He use to like Liam, now he doesn’t know what he feels towards the man, “Why would Liam do that.”

“I think it was more of an executive order from Harry, and Liam was just the messenger.”

“No offense Miss J, but your son’s a jerk,” Niall muttered; Louis looked surprised at Niall’s blunt statement.

“Hey, none taken. He's an asshole, but I don’t understand why you’re upset. I know Zayn, and he’s a good boy.”

“He’s a good person to unsuspecting people. I know betas who’ve told me he’s a lot different behind closed doors.”

“Well, tell Louis, and he’ll tell Harry.”

“I will. I mean, I can’t promise Harry will listen to me, but if you don’t feel comfortable Ni, just tell me.”

“Ugh, fine. I guess I’m still slightly happy about today. I mean, at least we’ll be together, Lou.”

“Yeah, that’s a good silver lining for you, boys. Save your money, and you two might be able to move in together.”

Niall and Louis both whined happily, releasing calming pheromones that had Jackie smiling.

Pulling up outside was a lot better from Friday. Niall was way more outgoing than Louis, so it was nice to walk in with his head held up as the blonde chattered to him.

“Oh god, everyone’s dressed up. How do I look?” Niall questioned, the panic growing in his eyes.

Louis observed Niall’s outfit. A denim jean jacket over a pale pink tank top, khaki-colored skinny jeans, and white converse. He looked amazing, better than Louis by far.

“You look really great, Niall; I’m jealous,” Louis told him as they exited the elevator.

“Lou, have you seen yourself, your outfit is stunning.”

Blushing, he shook his head in disagreement, “Oh hush, you don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not. You look perfect. We both look good, how about that. Two good-looking, working omegas.” Laughing at the omega, Louis nodded his head.

This is exactly what he needed. Walking into Harry’s office wasn’t nearly as intimidating as it was Friday, and he actually smiled at Liam, who returned the gesture, albeit with surprise.

“I’m glad to see you two in good moods,” He started, holding his hand out for Niall to shake, “It’s nice to meet you, Niall, you have Louis to thank for your job. He was the mastermind.”

“He’s the best friend and omega could ask for.”

Louis didn’t realize how much he didn’t like people complimenting him so openly. It was all a bit too much, and the warmth from his face due to all his blushing was a bit uncomfortable.

“I just did what was right.” He mumbled, hiding his face to the side.

“Well, seems like you lot are good to go, Miss G and I have some errands to run, so see you boys this afternoon.”

They bid her goodbye, and Liam clapped his hands together after the door clicked closed,

“Alright, so, Zayn is a little bit laxer than Harry. He’s very down to earth, and he probably won't have you do much today, just run a few errands around the office and get him coffee.”

“That sounds doable, is he like one of the ones who like to think they’re better than omegas.”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Liam said a little thrown off by Niall’s comment, “Look you two, I wouldn’t blur the lines of the personality the media portrays of them as to how they actually are.”

The two omegas wore bashful gazes at being caught.

“Sorry,” they both whispered, and Liam knew that if he were an alpha, he’d be acting like a knothead.

Niall and Louis were quite honestly two of the most striking omegas he’d met, and what made them even more desirable is that they didn’t even realize it. 

He didn’t know how the two alphas would survive with these two in their offices for long, and he knew that adjustments would have to be made in the end. Harry was already letting Louis get paid more than anyone here, and if that news got out, the alpha would be in the hot seat with a lot of people.

They were both to be showing up any second, and he didn’t know how it would go. Maybe these two could be the forces that settle down the two biggest bachelors in the NYC area.


	18. Chapter 18

When the two alphas walked into the office, Niall and Louis immediately dropped their heads. A sign of respect and submission.

“It’s about time you two show up,” Liam grumbled, turning to gauge the two alphas reaction, and he wasn't surprised by what he saw.

They both had firm gazes of not only lust but fondness pinned on the two omegas. Liam knew that they all needed to disperse soon because this much alpha and omega pheromone in one place could be a problem.

“Alright, Zayn, this is Niall. Your new assistant.” Niall rose his head shyly when Liam said his name, “How about you take him to your office and give him a little rundown of what's expected of him.”

“Uh, um, yeah. Cool.” Zayn muttered, his eyes never leaving the blonde.

Niall walked towards the brunette, a small smile on his lips, “T-thank you, for this opportunity.”

Zayn bit his bottom lip before he smiled, “Of course, come with me.” They left out the office, Zayn’s right hand pressed lightly at the base of Niall’s back.

Liam watched Harry advance towards Louis, who was trembling only slightly. It was clear Louis lacked the confidence that Niall had, and he knew that came from a childhood of not feeling good enough.

“I’m gonna head out, I’ve got to do my rounds, and I still have to get your Tuesday meeting scheduled.”

Harry didn’t respond; he just waved the beta away. When he heard the door click, he lifted Louis’ head by his chin, their eyes meeting, “When I walk through that door, you greet me with your held head high, understood.”

Louis’ eyes were glazed slightly at the authoritative tone, “Yes, alpha.” He whispered, too far gone to realize what he’d said, it wasn’t until Harry growled lowly, and scented the room did he comprehend the true weight of his words.

His eyes widened, and he stepped out of Harry’s hold, “I-I’m sorry, sir, I mean, Harry!” he corrected, rushing to sit down at his desk.

Harry smirked, and he could admit his alpha felt more than happy with the response he’d gotten from the omega. He just didn’t understand why the brunette had such a pull on him.

It was best he didn’t dwell on it, and it was also best he didn’t work Louis up. A distressed omega is never good. Harry discreetly sniffed the air to make sure Louis’ scent hadn’t soured. He was happy to be greeted by what reminded him of warm cinnamon rolls with vanilla icing. Even though he would’ve liked to breathe in as much of the smell as he could, he composed himself and got to work.

***

Harry had been so invested in his work he hadn’t thought to check on Louis. The omega was just so quiet, never talking or asking for anything, Harry’s not even sure he went to the restroom. It wasn’t until a smiling Niall burst through his door asking the omega to join him for lunch in the lunchroom that he gazed at the omega. His eyes brightened at the sight of the other omega, a tiny smile itching to break across his face.

Harry stopped his own smile from trying to break free as he watched the omega rise form his desk. Harry was about to return to his work when he noticed Louis’ steps falter as he looked over at Harry with an unsure gaze.

“M-May I go with Niall,” Louis asked quietly, wringing his hands together.

Harry just could not get enough of this boy. He wanted to tell him no, that he had to stay right here and sit on Harry’s lap for the rest of the afternoon, but he knew better. “Yes, you can go.”

Seeing Louis’ face perk up and that lovely smile enhance his pixie-like features made Harry realize he’d tell the boy yes to just about anything.

“Thank you, Harry!” and then he was walking off with Niall.

His heart hurt a little, not having the omega in his presence, knowing that he’s okay. He didn’t understand how bad it was until he couldn’t get through half of his reports without wondering if the omega was safe. Before he could go in search of the boy, Zayn waltzed in panic unmistakable in his scent.

“Where are they!?”

“Where is who?”

Zayn groaned, pulling on his roots, “My omega!”

Harry was puzzled before everything clicked into place, and he tried to stop the laughter from bubbling but failed miserably. When he saw just how torn up Zayn was, he composed himself, “Dude, why did you let him go get lunch if you were gonna be like this, and also, he’s not _your_ omega.”

“He’s what I say he is, and how was I supposed to tell him no, he was looking so happy and bubbly, like a damn star and I just couldn’t.” the brunette huffed, dropping down into the chair in front of Harry’s desk.

“Welcome to my world, Louis looked so happy, I just couldn’t bear to crush his cheerful bubble, but now, I can hardly think without wondering where he’s at and if he’s okay.”

“Fuck!” Zayn shouted, rising from the seat, “We have to go find them, like now.”

Harry rose and headed towards the door behind his best friend, “Definitely.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did this chapter get away from me, lmao, but it got heated real quick, and I’m not sorry about it. This is also a bonus chapter. 
> 
> (Also, all of your comments, kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me!)

“Zayn actually gives you work?” Louis asked, sticking another tortilla chip covered in guacamole in his mouth.

“Kind of, he just lets me sort his papers, and sometimes I give him back rubs.”

Louis’ eyes bulged out of their sockets, and he almost choked on the mushed-up food, “Y-You rub his back!?”

Niall looked slightly embarrassed about revealing that to the other omega, “Only twice, I volunteered, because I want to be a masseuse.”

“That is bullcrap, and you know it!” Louis accused with a smile, reaching for another chip.

“Yeah, I know. But, Lou, he’s so hot, and he’s so nice, and he calls me angel, and lets me talk about things that I don’t usually feel comfortable or confident talking about.”

Niall had a dreamy, faraway gaze in his eyes, and Louis was happy for his friend, but he couldn’t help but be just a tad bit jealous. Harry didn’t even acknowledge his existence. Louis spent most of his time staring out over the city, watching traffic move, and people walk about. It wasn’t what he had hoped his first job to be like.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Ni,” He muttered, putting a fake smile on, but knowing Niall saw right through the facade.

“Oh, Lou, I’m sorry for rambling. M-Maybe you can come work for Zayn, Harry just probably doesn’t need an assistant.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. It’s probably a hassle having me just sit there.”

Before Niall could say anything else, they both tensed when an overpowering scent of alpha fell over them. Niall had large blue eyes gazing at someone behind Louis, and he didn’t have time to turn around before he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. His body shut down immediately.

Alpha’s touching omegas without their permission was common, but it was also disrespectful. No matter how this situation panned out, it would automatically be their fault as the omegas. Because to everyone else, it will look like they caused the alpha to act out. It just fed the idea that omegas caused to much trouble when knotheaded alphas should be held accountable for their actions and their mistreatment of unsuspecting omegas.

“Now what are you two pretty boys doing down here unsupervised.”

His hand was thick and grimy as it gripped into Louis’ flesh. They both kept their heads down because if they talked, things could go badly. It was when the alpha slammed his hand on the table that the omegas realized it was going to go badly either way they played it.

“Please don’t ignore me, I wouldn’t want to use my alpha voice on two whores like you.”

Louis didn’t know what would come of this situation, but when he felt the hand rise form his shoulder, he let out the breath he’d been holding and rushed over to Niall, hugging the blonde, as they both cried. He tried to keep his whines low, but Niall’s pitiful whines didn’t help his case.

“Why the _fuck_ were you touching him?” Harry seethed, dark eyes staring down at the man whose face he had pressed to a table. “Answer me!” he boomed, alpha voice threatening to break free.

“H-He told me to touch him, I swear.”

“You’re lying,” Harry shouted, drawing his hand back just to end up punching the barbaric alpha repeatedly in the face. It took Zayn and two security guards to pull him off the guy. “Get the fuck out of my building, you’re fired, and I’m calling the cops you disgusting piece of shit.”

The security guards escorted the bloody man out, and Harry, with hazy eyes, searched for Louis. He was still huddled next to Niall, tears streaming down his face. Harry wanted to scream in frustration because this was just the type of shit he wanted to avoid.

“Zayn, take Niall to your office,” Harry muttered, grabbing Louis by the hand and pulling him under his shoulder before rushing off.

***

The minute they walked past the threshold, he locked the door, sat down in his chair, and pulled a distraught Louis into his lap, scenting him immediately.

“Shhh,” he whispered, rubbing light circles on the omegas back.

Louis smelled deeply of fear, and it was almost too overwhelming for the alpha. His whines were not the high needy whines; they were long and distressed caught in between uncontrollable sobs that shook his entire body.

“Baby, please, calm down. I don’t want you to drop.” Harry murmured, kissing the crown of Louis’ head gently, nosing at the silky strands.

“A-Alpha, please, alpha d-do something please.”

Harry’s inner alpha piqued at the sound of the omega calling out for him, rumbling deep inside him as if to say, ‘do something damn it, our mate is upset’.

“I’m here sunshine, just calm down,” Harry advised, turning Louis head to the side, revealing his scent mark and bond mark, they blended beautifully into his honey-gold skin.

The alpha’s mouth salivated, and Harry had to swallow the excess spit in his mouth. He gently licked across the two marks, watching for Louis’ reaction. The omega ceased, before becoming extremely pliant in Harry’s arms. The distressed whines stopped automatically and were replaced with short, breathy pants.

He knew that one lick had done the job, but he couldn’t stop himself from repeatedly licking at the marks, every now again suckling around them. Louis was so receptive and vocal that Harry could only think with his cock and not his head.

It was the faint smell of slick, and Louis suckling at his neck that he tried to reign in his eagerness, and withdrew his mouth from the boy’s body. Louis whimpered at the loss, but he didn’t ease up his ministrations, the smell of slick only growing thicker in the air.

“Oh fuck, Louis, sunshine, you have to stop, or I’m gonna bend you over my desk and fuck that pretty little ass nice and slow.”

“Please, alpha!” Louis whined, grinding down into Harry’s lap, which had his cock thickening.

The line between wrong and right was blurring, and Harry found himself moving his right hand from Louis’ back down to his plump ass and massaging the flesh.

“Oh, baby, fuck, you’re so hot, I wanna fuck you so bad, no, no, I wanna make love to you Lou.” He confessed, hand slipping into the back of Louis’ jeans inching down to the leaking hole.

“Fill you with my knot, pump my cum deep inside this pretty, wet hole, get you plump with my pups, and even when you’re pregnant, god, I’d fuck even more pups in you.”

“Oh Harry, please I want it, I want it, please.”

Harry's fingers were covered in slick, his mind clouded by the scent of aroused and horny omega. Louis was so relaxed that his middle finger slipped in with ease, the warmth making the alpha growl.

He wanted it to be his cock engulfed in the warmth, but he would have to be satisfied with his finger for now. Louis was a panting mess, slobber dripping down Harry’s neck from how lazily the omega was sucking and licking at him.

“I want to make love to you baby, please let me make love to you, and fuck that pretty hole. Give you my pups.”

“W-Want your pups, please alpha, I need them.”

Harry added another finger and began to speed up his rhythm when a resounding knock sounded out, and he froze. Like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him, he realized where he was and what he was doing.

“Alpha,” Louis whined, “Please don’t stop.”

“Louis, baby, we have to. Someone is here, and if they see you all wrecked like this, I might have another bloody body on my hands.”

Louis leaned back, which pushed Harry’s fingers deeper in his leaking hole, “D-Did I do something…wrong.”

“Fuck no, baby! Sunshine, you did everything right, I was just about to fuck that pretty little hole, but not here, not where people can hear or see.”

Louis blushed, allowing Harry to remove his fingers. As he stood, he watched Harry lick his middle and pointer clean of his fluids, and he didn’t realize how much that turned him on until another wave of slick leaked out of him.

“Shit, baby, go in the bathroom and clean yourself up,” Harry said.

“Yes, alpha,” Louis muttered, doing his best to walk to the restroom with his quivering legs.

Harry watched the omega until the bathroom was closed, and his inner alpha cried out. He had been so close to consuming the enigma currently wiping away slick that should be resting in Harry’s belly.

“Come in,” he shouted, annoyance tinging his words. When Sienna’s auburn head peeked inside, he became even more annoyed, “What is it, Sienna.”

“I just wanted to come check on you. I heard those omegas were causing trouble in the lunchroom.” She spoke, the disgust when she said omega made his alpha bristle.

“Where’d you hear that?” he asked, looking at the tall beta.

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you have to stress over those _damsels_ when you have a business to run.”

He huffed, rubbing his eyes. He was still slightly out of it from his encounter with Louis, so her words weren’t making much sense. “Is there a reason you came in here?”

“Maybe I can give you a Sunday special even though it isn’t Sunday.” Before he could deny the beta, she was already approaching and dropping to her knees.

“Sienna, honestly, I’m not in the mood,” He grumbled, going to push her hands away.

“He begs to differ,” she moaned, rubbing over his slightly erect penis. If only she _really_ knew why his mini-me was at half-mast.

“Sienna, honestly, I’m not up for—”

They both paused when the bathroom door opened, and a smiling Louis stepped back into the room. Harry loved that smile, but when it turned into a frown, he assessed the situation being presented to the omega and immediately shoved the beta away. He couldn’t explain himself quick enough as Louis fled the room. Harry didn’t need to see the tears to know that Louis was crying.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just a brief guide on how A/B/O works in this story. If anything is still unclear, feel free to ask. I'm kind of just working it how I want as I writing.

A/B/O worldbuilding is specific to this story only, and not a basis for all future A/B/O stories. 

  * The story has a modern-day take, with a lot being focused on status. Status is determined by your family's wealth and your subgender.
  * They believe in alpha gods and omega goddesses.
  * Centrio is the goddess of the soul and soul bonding. She created the soul link for a pair that she believed deserved it, and every so often, she bestows the soul link on an unsuspecting pair.



ALPHAS:

  * An alpha is at the top of the food chain. They could come from squalor and still receive more respect than a high-class beta or omega
  * Alphas are rarely ever reprimanded or charged for crimes they commit against betas and omegas unless it is truly heinous.
  * Alphas who are of high status usually marry and mate high status, an alpha who mates below his status are ridiculed and sometimes mocked.
  * Alphas who don’t come from money or good foundations main goals is to marry up. An omega who comes from a wealthy family are their best option if they don’t make there way on their own.
  * Alphas regardless of wealth determine who they marry, but it is much harder for them if they have nothing to show that holds value (they acquired wealth in some way)



BETAS:

  * They have more freedom, and respect than an omega.
  * Alphas will respect them before they do an omega, but they still don’t see them as equal partners.
  * Betas don’t have heats or ruts, they don’t have scents,
  * They can smell scents of alphas and omegas, but their bodies do not react to them.
  * Betas usually mate with other betas



OMEGAS:

  * Lowest of the subgenders, regardless of first gender.
  * Omegas are required to abide by an arranged married, they have no say in who they are pre-chosen to marry
  * Omegas can have jobs, but those who do have a hard time finding mates, are more at risk for being assaulted or raped, and are usually shunned by their family.
  * Alphas and Betas are unlikely to help an omega who has been shunned or disowned
  * There are outdated laws that some cities and towns still uphold against omegas. They are more prominent in small towns than cities.
  * Omegas who come from wealthy families status’s increase once they marry (usually into more wealth) this allows them a lot more freedom, and respect.
  * Omegas who marry into wealth aren’t allotted the same opportunities as omegas born into it most of the time.
  * Pregnancy before bonding, and marriage is frowned upon.



EXTRA EXTRA:

  * There are no laws on mating outside of your “chosen” subgenders, but it’s very taboo and goes against biology.
  * Chosen subgenders are: Male alphas = Male or female omegas and Beta Male/ Female = Beta Male/Female
  * Male alphas shouldn't mate with anyone besides omegas because of their knot, it would cause extensive damage to a beta/alpha.
  * Female alphas are rare, they have dicks (sorrynotsorry), they produce semen like male alphas but they do not have the capability to knot.
  * Female alphas are allowed to mate with anyone they want.
  * B/O couples are also the reason that female alphas are existent (Notes further down)
  * Male omegas can not produce offspring from the ejaculation from their penis (basically it’s not sperm)
  * A/A and O/O mating’s are around but again very taboo, and goes against biology
  * Betas are known for mating with omegas, but it is often dangerous, and leads to not only divorce but cheating.
  * Betas can get omegas pregnant, but they cannot bond or mark them. They are useless to an omega during a heat because an omega needs a knot in order to satiate them.
  * When sub-genders that aren’t supposed to mix have children they throw off biology (female alphas)
  * Beta/Beta couples can have alphas and omegas.
  * Alphas experience rut every six months, and Omegas experience heat every two months.Fertility increases when an A/O are both in heat and rut.




	21. Chapter 21

“Louis, you almost had _sex_ in the office!” Niall screeched; they were huddle in a janitorial closet with the door locked.

“Please don’t remind me. I feel like such a slut!”

Niall frowned at the crying omega, “Oh Lou, you aren’t a slut for succumbing to your biology, you’re just…human.”

Sniffling into Niall’s shoulder, Louis pushed his face deeper into the boy’s arm, hoping the image of Harry and that beta burned into his eyelids would go away. “H-He…”

“He what? Lou, did he _force_ you.”

“What! No, he would never. Jackie would skin him alive, and…and…I wanted it, Niall. That’s what makes me feel so _dirty_ is that I wanted him to do it, right then and right there.”

“So, what did he do?” Niall asked impatiently.

“He was so nice, Niall, and amazing. Then some girl came to the office, and after I was finished getting myself together, I walked out to find her…on her knees in front of him.” Louis swallowed down the whines and sobs he felt bubbling.

“That fucking bitch,” the blonde seethed, eyebrows arched down as he scowled off into the distance.

“I just, he was saying…things…things that made me think that he cared.”

“Things like what?”

Louis blushed deeply, “It’s too personal, but, just know that it was…deep.”

“Okay, well, you need to go back in there and stand your ground.”

“No, I can’t. She’s probably still in there doing what he didn’t want me to do.”

“Did you think maybe that he doesn’t like her, and she’s just a desperate slag.”

“She’s pretty Niall, and she’s known Harry longer than me. If she’s what he wants, then I will respect that.”

Niall wasn’t convinced, and he wanted to demand Louis stand his ground, but when he saw how broken down the omega was, he chose to leave it alone. “Okay, if you insist.”

“What did Zayn do?”

“He rubbed my feet, and told me how pretty I was, said if anybody made me uncomfortable to let him know and he’d handle it. It was really hot, and then we kissed a little.”

“Really!?” Louis’ eyes were huge.

“Yep, so if you’re a slut, then I’m a slut.”

Louis giggled, hugging his friend close, “Okay, that works for me.”

***

“Did you find them!?” Harry asked, panic clear in his voice, his scent thick with frustration.

Zayn was also pacing, more upset that he had allowed Niall to step out and talk with the other omega at all when he’d been in the middle of calming him down.

“Yes, I found them.” Liam began, watching the two alpha’s head towards the door. He blocked them from exiting and wasn’t surprised by the two growls he got back.

“Liam, take us to them _now_.” Zayn hissed.

“No, and before you tear my head off, I’ll explain why.”

“Explain fast, because I’m close to following through on your last comment,” Harry added, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“They’re in the janitor’s closet with the door locked, talking about what you did to Louis. He’s upset, Harry, and the last thing he wants is to see you.”

Harry backed away slightly, his hands over his heart and a frown on his lips, “I didn’t do anything with her, it was all a case of wrong place, wrong time.”

“Well, he doesn’t see it that way. Look, I know you have a tough time grasping that other people have feelings, and you can't treat them like shit. But Louis, Louis’ way too sweet for you to walk all over him, H.”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! She came on to _me_.” He stressed, running his finger through his chocolate curls, “I would not hurt him, I…I…”

He didn’t want to say what his heart was telling him to say, too scared of what releasing that truth into the atmosphere would do.

“Look, I don’t care what you’re going through Haz, all I know is that I’m not giving up my Ni-Ni, so get your shit together because if Louis goes, so will Niall,” Zayn grumbled, pushing past his friend and out of the office.

Harry punched the wall before he slid down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

“Look, H, you need to figure out what you want before you go dragging innocent people along for your bumpy ride.”

***

“Liam told me about today, are you boys, okay?”

“Yes.” They replied.

Louis had stressed to Niall about not mentioning the Harry situation to Jackie, he didn’t want her worrying or getting mad at her son when it was Louis who shouldn’t have let his guard down so easily.

“Well, Miss G and I have something to take care of this evening, so we thought you and Lou could have a sleepover at the apartment since you two don’t work tomorrow.”

The two boys squealed happily. “Yes, yes! A million times, yes,” Niall shouted from his seat in the back.

“Okay well, I packed you a bag Louis, it’s in the trunk, we’ll be back tomorrow around nine.”

“Okay, t-thank you,” Louis told her, laughing at a dancing Niall in the back seat.

***

“Did you know Zayn and Harry live together, so if they became our alphas we would live together, or maybe we could move somewhere and be neighbors and raise our pups together—”

“Niall, you’re rambling,” Louis giggled, grabbing another brownie from the plate, snuggling back under the blanket they were sharing, “Besides, the only person whose going to have that is you.”

“You’ll have it to Lou.”

“Maybe, just not with Harry.”

“So, you admit that you want it with Harry,” Niall questioned him with a smirk.

“Yeah, I-I think I’ve always wanted it with him, but I know that he’s sort of…unavailable.”

“You need to be more confident, Lou, you are so beautiful and sweet. Harry is missing out if he doesn’t like you.”

“I like him so much Niall, it sometimes hurts, like it physically hurts me to be away from him, and it’s terrifying.”

“I have a confession to make.”

Louis frowned, “Oh gosh, what.”

“Okay, so I didn’t want to tell you, and you freak out or think the worst, but Miss G and Mama J think you and Harry share a soul link.” Niall was looking everywhere but at Louis, “I overheard them talking on the phone, and I think they’ve been working to figure out if you do or not.”

Louis had to admit that he was lost, and he was still not so sure he believed in soul links. “I don’t know Niall, my parents told me that stuff like that was just witchcraft, and a scammers paradise.”

“Soul links are real Lou; I’ve seen one before. Miss G is very protective and serious about her work.” Niall protested.

“I guess I don’t truly understand a soul link.”

“Honestly, from the little I’ve learned from Miss G, you fit the criteria of an omega suffering from one.”

“How so?”

“Well, the separation anxiety from being away from Harry, the pain you feel from being away from him, the neediness, and not being able to control how your body reacts to him.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“Sometimes, the one time I witnessed it, the alpha almost killed Miss G, he thought she was with his omega or something, I don’t honestly remember it’s kind of hazy.”

“So how Harry acted when that man was touching me,”

“Yeah!” Niall said happily, “That’s what it was like, and usually alphas don’t act like that towards unbonded omegas, especially ones they aren’t openly courting or planning to mate.”

“Oh Niall, this is just too much,” Louis whined, hiding in the crook of his elbow.

“Wait!” The blonde yelled, rising from his heap on the bed, “It explains why you two almost fucked!”

“Don’t say the hard ‘f’ word, Niall. It’s not proper.” Louis scolded, reaching for another brownie but thinking better of it and retracting his hand.

“Lou, your soul link almost made you two fuck, and have cute little pups.”

Louis’ inner omega perked up at those words, and he whined high. “Niall, I _really_ want to have his pups.”

“Yeah, that’s some, cool, but freaky shit. I’m just glad this time I get to witness a soul link for myself.”

“Can we stop talking about it, it’s making my stomach feel weird.”

“Fine, we can binge-watch Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, and eat junk.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Where have you been?” Harry asked Zayn, who was doing a horrible job trying to sneak past him, sitting on the couch.

“Uhh, nowhere, I just.”

“Zayn, it’s Tuesday night, you left work at noon when you usually don’t leave out of the office until a little after eleven.”

Zayn groaned before he dropped down next to Harry, “I was with Niall, okay.”

“Seriously!?”

“Yes, and don’t give me shit about work, I needed to see him since I didn’t get to say goodbye on Monday.”

“So, you decided to spend the entire day with him?”

“Yes, so get off my fucking back.” The alpha growled.

Harry held up his hands, before dropping them back on his spread legs, “You two fuck?”

“First of all, I wouldn’t tell you that, and second of all, why do you care to know.”

“Okayyy, well, _first of all_ , you always tell me about the omegas and betas you fuck, why is he so different.”

“Because I…I asked his permission to be courted,” Zayn whispered, eyes staring at the ceiling.

“YOU DID WHAT!” Harry shouted, standing up from the sofa.

Zayn growled, standing to square up with his best friend, “I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“Zayn! You just fucking _met_ him, he’s…he’s—”

“Watch your fucking mouth, cause I swear, if you say anything to disrespect him, I will beat the shit out of you.”

Harry deflated when he realized how serious Zayn actually was. He fell back on the couch, slamming his head against the back of the cushion, “All I'm saying is that...you just met him.”

“Okay, and your point? I knew from the moment I looked in his beautiful blue eyes that I want everything with him. He makes me happy. Like I’m genuinely happy when he’s around. We laugh, and we talk, and he’s blunt, and so not what every other omega is trying to be. He’s just him. My angel. My Ni-Ni.”

“Ugh, please stop with all the sappy shit, I might kill over and die.”

“Whatever man, one day you’ll realize.”

Zayn didn’t let Harry reply before he was walking off towards his bedroom.

***

“So, Niall. What does it feel like to be a courted omega?” Jackie asked, looking at the blushing blonde in her rearview mirror.

“So great, he gave me this necklace,” Niall held up the small gemstone around his neck, “It’s his birth color, he cried too, but don’t tell him I told you guys.”

They all laughed, and as Jackie pulled up to the building, she watched the two boys get out.

“You’re not coming up?” Louis questioned.

“Nope. You two are on your own. I’ve got errands to run.”

“Oh, okay. Well bye.”

They waved her off, before turning towards the large building.

“I’m so happy for you Niall, being courted is so special.”

“Yeah, I know! I never thought I'd get to experience it. Just thought I’d get some rando who’d bite me, and that’d be it.”

Louis laughed, “Yeah, well, look. You came out with better.”

“I know, wish I could tell my mom to go fuck herself, she swore up and down I wouldn’t be anything, look at me now.”

“Do you think she’ll try and come back around once she finds out.”

“She better not, I’ll have her arrested or something. I don’t know.”

“Well, regardless, I’m happy for you, and I’m pretty sure Miss G is excited.”

“Yeah, she is. I asked her to walk me down the aisle. I mean, she was more of a mother to me than my own. She cried for close to an hour, then I cried.”

Louis smiled as they entered the elevator, looking at Niall’s necklace, shining in the light. He was so happy for the omega, but his heart hurt at realizing that he would never get that. He would never have an alpha cry over him or want to court him. He broke out of his trance when the elevator dinged for their floor.

“Baby!” Niall squealed, running towards Zayn, who was standing with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand and a broad smile across his face.

“Good morning, my angel,” Zayn muttered into the boy's locks, kissing his forehead lightly. “Have you had breakfast?”

“I did, but I can eat again!” Niall said, gazing up at the alpha with bright eyes.

Zayn laughed, “Okay, well, I have cinnamon rolls and fresh fruit in my office for you.”

“Yayy!” Niall jumped up and down, his eyes finally landing on a dejected Louis, “Oh, Lou…you can come—”

“No I should get to Harry’s office, and start my job of staring out the window, it’ll take me all day, so I’ll see you at lunch, congratulations again you two.”

Before Niall could insist Louis join them, the omega was rushing off in the opposite direction.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis knew he was being unreasonable and a terrible friend to Niall, but he couldn’t help his jealousy. It was an ugly beast that he had no control over.

Walking into Harry’s office to find it empty didn’t surprise Louis at all. He sat at his desk and waited for the alpha to show up just to spend the entire workday, ignoring him. Louis didn’t want to dwell on what they had done. It made him feel dirty for how easily he allowed things to escalate with Harry. When the door opened to reveal Harry and Liam in conversation, Louis ducked his head.

“Morning, Louis!” Liam spoke, the omega looked up to see Liam smiling at him.

“Good Morning Liam,” Louis said shyly, a small smile on his lips.

“Liam, I need those reports done like yesterday,” Harry grumbled.

Liam rolled his eyes before heading for the door, “Sure thing, boss.”

When the door clicked, Louis resumed watching the city traffic.

“Louis, come here.”

Louis rose immediately. It was almost scary how responsive his body was to Harry. He liked it and hated it at the same time. “Yes, Harry.”

“I want to apologize for what you witnessed between Sienna and me. She forced herself on me, and I don’t want you to think that I just used you.”

Louis couldn’t hide the surprise on his face if he wanted to, “So, you liked what we did, and you don’t like her?”

“Sunshine, I told you, I _loved_ every second of what we did. Sienna, she’s…she’s a piece of work, and being honest with you, before you came around, I did fool around with her, but I don’t want her in that way.”

Louis mulled over Harry’s words, and he thought, ‘what would Niall do’, “Okay, thanks.”

Harry was more than surprised by Louis’ blunt attitude, so used to the omega forgiving him, and even making him think what he did wasn’t too terrible.

“So you’re not mad, you forgive me?”

“I’m not mad, but I don’t forgive you. You showed me that you can’t be trusted.” Louis couldn’t wait to tell Niall.

“Baby, please,” Harry sighed, looking at Louis pleadingly.

Trying to ignore an alpha you’re crazy about is harder than it looks, especially when you’re in close vicinity together.

“Can I at least get a hug, it’ll make me feel like you aren’t too mad at me.”

Huffing loudly, Louis stood up from his chair and made his way into Harry’s personal space. Harry slid his thick tattooed arms around the shorter man’s shoulders, pulling the omega close.

“I don’t like that you’re still upset with me. It has to be something I can do.” Harry murmured into his hair.

“Uhh, a kiss could put you in the right direction.”

“Hmm, okay. I can work with that.”

Before Louis could change his mind, Harry was positioning his head upwards and attacking Louis’ mouth sensually. He whined into the alphas red, plump lips, which had his own lips parting. Harry took that as an invitation to plunge his tongue into the warmth of the omega's mouth. Louis was amateur at best, but that just spurred Harry on for more, sucking Louis’ tongue entirely into his own mouth.

They withdrew to gulp down the air that had been nonexistent while they kissed feverishly, “Oh fuck, why…I don’t understand why you make me feel like this.”

Louis frowned, going to pull away when Harry held his face firm. “Like what?” He questioned with a pout.

“Like I’ll go crazy if I don’t fuck you. like I want to rip your clothes off and knot you and mark you as _mine_.”

Louis’ eyes became distant, and he tensed slightly, which had Harry thinking he’d crossed a boundary when he smelled the beautiful aroma of Louis’ slick. Warm cinnamon and sweet vanilla.

“Please let me eat you out!” Harry begged, already dropping to his knees, turning Louis’ body around so that his bubble butt was eye-level.

“W-What does that mean?” Louis asked, panting as he leaned over slightly.

“Just let me show you sunshine, let me show you.”

Louis knew that he needed to tell the alpha no and stand his ground on how upset with Harry he truly is. He didn’t want to seem desperate or easy, but he couldn’t help but feel content. His omega honestly felt like this is where he belonged, and he didn’t understand why this was happening with Harry when he’s been in contact with other alphas in the past.

Harry was slowly kneading his cheeks kissing each one every now and then, “O-Okay, but Harry I’m…I’m not a slut okay…I—”

“You are for me, and that’s it, baby. What we do in this office is our business and no one else’s.”

Louis nodded his head and leaned over the desk more to show his submission. Harry smiled behind the omega and laid a firm, large hand at the base of Louis back. When the omega was comfortable, he quickly pushed the black leggings down around the boy’s knees. No underwear.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come in my fucking pants.” He grumbled, spreading Louis’ cheeks to watch the slick leak out in rivulets.

“A-Alpha d-do something, please.”

“Okay, sunshine, I’m just admiring the beautiful view.”

Louis’ whines got caught in his throat when Harry licked a long strip over his hole, “Oh goodness.” He cried out instead.

Harry was like a madman after that first taste, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. Louis was a puddle of pants and whimpers, his hand clenching at the edge of the desk, grinding back against Harry’s tongue when he needed more.

“Oh my, oh, oh. Harry, please…”

“What sunshine, what do you need?” Harry asked, his own panting in-sync with the omega’s.

“More alpha, I need more.”

Harry smiled, rubbing Louis’ ass slowly, spreading his cheeks and closing them repeatedly, which was only driving the omega crazy. It was when Louis was close to tears that he used the slick running down his legs to coat his middle and pointer finger and then plunged them into his quivering hole.

“OH!” Louis shouted, head shooting up just to rest back against the desk.

Harry finger-fucked the boy for close to thirty minutes, Louis’s hole was gaping so profoundly that he easily got up to four fingers, and he was so enchanted that he couldn’t slow down his ministrations.

Louis was crying from how oversensitive his body was, and from cumming three times. His penis would jerk in false ejaculation, making his body even more sensitive.

Harry pulled his fingers from the gaping hole, and he didn’t know what came over him. He sidled up behind the omega’s quivering body, pulled down his pants along with his boxers, and eased his cock slowly into the leaking, gaping hole.

“Oh, fuck!” He moaned hips flush against Louis shaking backside.

“ALPHA!” Louis yelled, another wave of slick spurting out and covering Harry’s cock.

Harry rocked into the boy slowly, his mind so muddled by the smell of Louis that he didn’t realize how unsafe and stupid he was being. Louis’ whines and whimpers of ecstasy weren’t helping him either.

“ _Knot_ me, please knot me alpha.” Louis cried, hypersensitive, but so happy at having Harry’s cock buried deep in his cavity.”

Harry’s mind was screaming no, but his cock and inner alpha were begging him to do what they were programmed to do. So it was sort of inevitable that he rammed in hard one last time and locked them together, his cum filling Louis quickly. As he groaned through his release, Louis moaned deeply, body jolting as he reached his fourth, and final orgasm.

Although his alpha was demanding Harry bite and mate the omega, the man refused, biting deeply into his own hand to satisfy the desire. Louis was a heap of dried cum and slick. His body would shiver erratically anytime Harry moved or brushed against his golden skin.

The silence wasn’t awkward but more so them both regaining control over themselves, and really understanding the weight of the situation. Once Harry’s knot went down, he cleaned himself up and helped Louis clean up as well. He didn’t know what to say. He had just taken Louis’ virginity in the trashiest fashion. The omega still looked very out of it, and aloof.

“I…do you need anything?”

“I want to go home,” Louis whispered, his hands wrapped around his body.

“Louis, I…I didn’t mean to hurt you or do something you didn’t want,” Harry stressed; his eyes misty as he thought of Louis not only regretting what they did but feeling like his virginity was taken from him.

“I loved everything we did, I just…I wanted it to be different…I feel like a slut.”

“You’re not! Why do you keep saying that? Louis, slut is a derogatory term for someone who sleeps around with multiple people. Even if you did have multiple sex partners if you're safe and considerate of those people, that’s your business.” Harry huffed, a little winded for being the spokesman for an _active_ lifestyle. “Besides, all that doesn't even pertain to you because I'm your first and only.”

“But we aren’t together!” He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I wanted…I wanted what Niall has with Zayn. The courting and the genuine love, not this, this fling!”

Harry frowned, unsure of what to say to the troubled male.

“I want someone who wants to be with me and love me and not just use me for what my body can give them.”

“I…I…”

“You what Harry? You want that too? Because if you did, then you would’ve already said so, but of course you don’t.”

“I’m just…thinking alright.”

“Think all you want. I’m leaving.”

Harry’s inner alpha rumbled, and the alpha growled low, which had the omega stopping immediately, dropping his head to show his submission.

“I just knotted and came inside of you. I will not have you waltzing around this office smelling of sex. I don’t have the energy nor the patience to fight any of my coworkers.”

“I don’t want to be around you, Harry,” Louis muttered; head still bowed.

“Fine. I’ll take you home myself,” Harry stated, grabbing his phone and keys from the side drawer.


	24. Chapter 24

“God I hope she’s not home, she’ll smell the sex, and kill me.”

“Suits you right,” Louis muttered.

“Hey, don’t give me that bullshit! You were begging for it, practically frothing at the mouth.”

“Oh, shut up!” Louis shouted, cutting his eyes at the alpha, “You will not make me feel dirty for succumbing to my biology!”

“Oh, okay, well, then don’t say shit that makes me look like a fucking sicko who preyed on you!”

“I never said that!”

“It was implied! This, god, _this_ is why I don’t sleep with people I work with or fragile omegas.”

Louis’ eyes teared up, and he wiped them away quickly, “I am NOT fragile you...you...”

“Come on, Louis, say something, how about a curse word!”

“You’re a jerk! I hate you!” Louis screamed, sobbing into his hands.”

“You don’t mean that,” Harry grumbled, pulling into his mother’s driveway.

“Oh, trust me, I do! I’m going to meet an alpha that—”

“Hey! I’m your fucking alpha, do you hear me! I’m your alpha, so don’t you _ever_!”

Louis scrambled out of the car, Harry close on his heels, “You sound insane. How can you, in one instance, act like being with me would kill you and then in the same breath call yourself my alpha!?”

“Because! I can, and I’m the alpha.” Harry seethed, glaring at the pouting omega standing before him, “God, you make me crazy. I was never like this before you, why is this happ—”

“Hey! How about both of you quiet the fuck down before my neighbors call the cops!” Jackie hissed from her open door.

The two males hung their heads as they shuffled quickly inside the small cottage.

“You both reek of sex and smell heavily of each other. Explain.”

“We fucked, and he’s bitching about it even though he was begging me.”

“Shut up, Harry Edward. I don’t want to hear you disrespect him in my house again, got it?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Harry mumbled, the slap to the back of his head more than expected.

“Louis, honey, I need you to tell me that everything that transpired between the two of you was consensual.”

Louis blushed, looking down at his shoes, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay, now that that’s settled, I need you both to take a seat and calm the fuck down.”

Louis sat in the rocking chair, folding his legs up and hugging them to his chest. Harry got cozy on the couch, eyes never leaving the fidgety omega’s body.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Jackie muttered, as she came back into the family room, “I’ve been keeping quiet because I wanted to make sure I did all of my research before I brought it to your attention. But I see now that I should’ve said something sooner.”

They were both giving her blank expressions, “You two have a soul link, and Miss G has confirmed it for me.”

“Oh god, mom, not this nonsense again!” Harry groused, rising to leave.

“You can’t leave him here with me. He has to go with you.”

“The hell he does!” Harry shouted, making Louis frown, “I am not taking him anywhere. He wanted to come home, so I brought him home.”

“Harry, as much as you don’t like to acknowledge the world of the gods’, and goddesses, you too Louis, it has very much been decided by the goddess Centrio that you two end up together.”

“You’re crazy. I think it’s time for me to put you in a home and get you some professional help.”

“Did you knot him, and did you use protection.”

“That’s a little invasive don’t you th—”

“I’m gonna take that as a no. It's obvious you didn’t mark him seeing that you two are standing in front of me. So you will get your rut, and he will get his heat in two or so days to complete what you didn’t when you first knotted him.”

Louis had been quiet the entire time, Niall had already sort of explained this to him, so he wasn’t nearly as surprised as Harry, “I don’t understand why I have to go with him.”

“Because he knotted you, but he didn’t bite you. A soul link’s main person is to link two souls together for _life_ , whether that pair wants to or not. The longer you deny the goddess what she has ordered to be done, the more dangerous it becomes.”

“You two will start experiencing debilitating symptoms to the point where you might have to be hospitalized. It’s worse on the omega, and it can be fatal to you as well, Louis.”

Harry growled unintentionally, the shock of his actions clear on his face. “I-I…”

“You’re reacting to something about your omega, it's normal. Look, Harry, I know this isn’t what you wanted, and it is partially my fault for allowing you to bring him out of his drop.”

“So, if you hadn’t done that, this wouldn’t be happening.” He asked.

“No. It was always bound to happen, just, it would’ve been on your own natural terms. When you pulled him out, his inner omega recognized your scent, and it was sort of inevitable from that point.” She still realized how lost they both were, “You’ve denied your subgenders their fate, plain and simple. So when you two engaged in your sexual act, the portion of your brain that rationalizes for you was easily succumbed by your biology, and the need to mate, and since you didn’t bite him, your bodies are going to _make_ you mate.”

“What if I don’t want to mate him, I’m stuck mated to him forever because some goddess believes I should be?” Harry said, not realizing how harsh his words sounded.

“I don’t want to mate with him. I don’t want to be with someone who so _obviously_ doesn’t want to be with me.” Louis spoke up, sniffling as he avoided Harry’s green-eyed gaze, “Is there any way to stop this.”

“Louis, you could die by denying your omega what he needs.”

“I would rather die knowing that I didn’t allow myself to live a life that I ran away from.”

Jackie frowned, “I’m sorry, Louis, but if you insist on it, you will experience a heat just like the one I helped you through after your drop with Harry, except it will be worse.”

Louis frowned, rising from the rocking chair and heading for his room when Harry grabbed his wrist, “What, so you don’t want me? Is that what you’re saying.” The alpha grumbled.

“Harry, you just said that you don’t want to be mated to me!”

“No, I did not! I said, what if I didn’t want to mate you.”

“You’re confusing me!” Louis cried out, pulling weakly at the hold the alpha had him in.

“I want to be with you, damn it! How is that so fucking confusing!” Harry shouted, pulling the omega close and kissing him deeply.


	25. Chapter 25

“You need to take him somewhere far, Harry. The penthouse isn’t safe for either of you.”

“I’ll take him to the vacation house in Greenwich. I’m gonna call Liam real fast before we go.”

Louis was in his room, packing for the next two weeks, he made sure to grab all his blankets to make a nest for once they got where they were going. He was still undecided on how he felt about the situation. Even though this was what he wanted, he had wanted it differently. This felt rushed, and Harry was such a jerk sometimes that Louis wasn’t expecting the alpha to change overnight.

They barely knew each other; he hadn’t even told Harry about his past, but now he was about to commit to a life with the man. What would his family think? He knew their opinion on the matter shouldn’t matter to him, but it did, and he just couldn’t help but think they’d see him as the slut he already thought he was. A small portion of his conscious couldn’t help but remember what Harry had said so many weeks back.

_He’s probably trying to be the omega that traps me._

He didn’t want Harry to feel trapped or seem forced into a mating he honestly didn’t want so that he wouldn’t hurt Louis’ feelings or disappoint his mother. He needed to make sure he talked to Harry and ensured the man also wanted this relationship because Louis wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that he’d trapped a man into a situation he despised.

“You ready to go, sweetie?” Jackie asked from the doorway.

“Yes, I’m just…”

“Scared, I know, but Harry is a respectable man, hell I raised him so you shouldn’t expect anything but the best.”

“I just wanted this differently. I wanted a courting and a wedding then everything that’s supposed to follow. I mean, what if I'm pregnant now or I get pregnant before we’re married.”

“Louis, sweetheart, you’re overthinking way too much. Just let everything fall into place how it’s supposed to. Life isn’t about planning out every moment, and being prepared for what’s to come, it’s about throwing caution to the wind, and being happy.”

“But what if Harry’s not happy? What if he actually doesn’t want this with me, and he’s just doing it to save face.”

“Trust me, honey, you don’t know my son. If he doesn’t want to do something, he won't do it. Besides, Louis, you aren’t the first omega that he’s ever been with, he was almost married two years ago to a beautiful man who loved Harry genuinely. On the day of the wedding, the groom found Harry with his brother in the limo.”

“That didn’t help me like you may have expected,” Louis muttered, now worried about Harry cheating on him than anything else.

“Sorry, I just said all that to say, if he didn't want to make this big of a commitment, he wouldn’t. He’s mating with you, Louis, and he can’t just decide one day he doesn’t want to be mated anymore. Mating is for _life_.”

She made a good point. Once they mated, Harry would be bonded to him and him to Harry.

“Okay, I’ll try and calm down.”

“Besides, if you get pregnant, that just means I get grandkids a lot sooner than later.”

Louis giggled, hugging the woman who had become like a second mother to him over the last few weeks.

“Alright, let’s wrap up the semantics.” Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes at the two sobbing quietly, “I just talked to Liam, and he’s clearing my schedule for the next week.”

“Harry, you should’ve told him two. You aren’t going to want to leave him after a week.”

Harry frowned, “I beg to differ, I’m not some barefoot caveman who can’t live without his mate.”

Jackie huffed in annoyance, walking them to the front door, “I want twenty bucks if I’m right.”

“Yeah, okay.”

***

“Oh my, this is beautiful!” Louis said in awe as they pulled up to a two-story brick home.

“Almost half a billion on this beauty.”

“You spent half a billion on a house you only come to for vacation?” Louis asked a little dumbfounded.

“Yeah, but it’s also for my future family… or, uh, I mean…our future family.”

Louis gave the alpha a half-smile, “That’s nice.”

“I mean I can always sell it, and we can move somewhere else if you would prefer that or may—”

“It’s fine, Harry, I…I like it already, and we haven’t even gone inside. I might want the yard fenced in for our pups, but that can come later.”

“I like that, the thought of you pregnant with my pups.”

Louis blushed, “I like that thought…too”

The stare they shared was heated and charged. “Let’s get inside and get settled.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, stepping out of the black Range Rover.

Louis wanted to jump; he was so giddy. The house’s interior was immaculate. It was so homey and serene. He knew that Jackie had to have played a role in the decorating because it reminded him so much of her own house.

“This is the kitchen, and off from the kitchen is the dining room.”

The all-black modern appliances paired well with the beautiful white granite counters, and midnight black cabinets. The room was large, great for hosting, and a house full of kids. It was exactly what he wanted. The elegantly done dining room with blues and grays that blended together with the tiniest hint of yellow, and white. A large white-gold chandelier was hanging above the decorated table.

He had wanted to take his time and look through every room, and really get a feel for the atmosphere, but Harry and his giraffe legs wouldn’t give him the time.

“There are four bedrooms upstairs, and a guest room downstairs off from the family room. I had a pool house built a year back just for extra space. Oh, and the house sits on about two acres of land.”

“Jesus, it’s amazing, Harry, honestly I’m so in love.” Louis smiled up at the alpha whose dimples were deep in his cheeks.

“Good, good. I’m glad you like it. My mom did most of the decorating, so if you want to change things around, be my guest.”

“No, no. She did a wonderful job. I like the simplistic style mixed with modern, and the house still has that home element to it.”

“I guess so. I just thought all modern, and all-white was more appealing.”

“It won't be appealing when it’s covered in crayon, marker, or baby puke.”

Harry thought over what Louis said, “Point made.”

Giggling Louis made his way back down the hallway, “Do you have an office here.”

“I don’t, but I can make the room downstairs a makeshift office.”

“Please. It’ll be nice to have you work from home some days.”

“Okay.”

It was weird how they were already making plans, and kind of just blending their lives together. Harry was complying with Louis’ wishes and even taking his ideas and thoughts into consideration.

“I’m gonna order takeout for dinner, anything in particular you want?” Harry asked, pulling his cellphone from his back pocket.

“Uh, can we have Mexican? I really want some nachos.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry responded, turning his attention to his phone.

While Harry ordered them dinner, Louis wandered around the house, which was now his home. He wanted to cry because a little over a month ago, he was getting kicked out, and being disowned by his family. Now, he’s going to be mated in the days to come, and it was to a man of wealth and status who he genuinely liked and had a connection with, it was even hand-chosen by a _goddess_. 

Everything his parents made him believe he couldn’t have unless he gave up his happiness he was getting with it. He was happy, and Harry seemed happy too, so that made Louis’ omega feel on cloud nine.

He couldn’t wait to fill up these rooms with pups and be mated to a man who cared about his wellbeing and dreams. He knew that he wanted to continue working, maybe start a business of his own where he helped omegas that ended up in situations similar to his. Show them that they too could have it all if they believed and held their heads up.

“Hey, Sunshine. The food should be here in forty-five minutes.”

“Okay, I want to take a bath.”

“Okay, I’ll get you some—”

“Harry. I want to take a bath with you.”

The alpha’s eyes widened comically, “Oh. Oh…kay. We can absolutely do that.”

Louis laughed, following Harry back upstairs and into what would be their bedroom.

“When we’re finished I’ll go get the bags and your blankest so you can set up your nest.”

“Okay,” Louis muttered, stripping off his clothes in the en-suite.

“Oh damn, I swear your body sunshine; it’s like the golden sun, you’re just too bright to look at.”

Blushing, Louis attempted to hide the parts of him he didn’t want to show off, “Oh, baby, please don’t hide from me, your body is stunning.”

“It’s just, I’m a little chunky, so I don—”

“Who the fuck said you were chunky,” Harry questioned, his brows drawn down and a sneer on his lips.

“Uh, no one that you know. It’s just…just something my parents, mainly my mother, used to say to me.”

Harry’s sneering turned into frowning, “Louis, sunshine, you are the most gorgeous omega I’ve laid my eyes on and no offense, but I’ve laid my eyes on plenty.”

Louis rolled his eyes at that last comment, slowly removing his hands from his lower abdomen. “I just don’t want you to be disgusted with me.”

Groaning, Harry pulled the smaller male closer, “Trust me, the last thing I am is disgusted, I actually want to bend you over the countertop and fuck that pretty little hole.”

Louis whined high and needy, the slick beginning to leak immediately, “Harry, stop it.”

“It’s true, and you need to stop leaking because your slick is like a fucking drug.”

“Well, when you say things like _bend me over_ and _pretty little hole,_ I can’t help it.”

Harry laughed, turning to start the bathwater. He added bubbles, and a lavender bath bomb stored under the sink. “I better not ever have to meet your parents because I’ll end their entire lives for making you think less of yourself.”

“Oh trust me, they don’t want anything to do with me, so you’ll never have to worry about them.”

“Are you an only child?”

“No, I have an older brother.”

“Where is he? He didn’t help you?” Harry pondered, helping the omega into the bathwater, and placing his body behind Louis’.

“He lives in Long Island. I went there first, told him what happened, and he sided with my parents, said that my staying there wouldn’t be smart.”

Harry’s arms tightened around Louis’ petite frame, “So he turned his omega brother away, and let you go back on the streets?”

Louis hummed, knowing if he spoke up, he’d cry. He knew that he had to tell Harry about his past. If he wanted this to work out, he had to come clean.

“I…I need to tell you what happened, and if you don’t want me afterward, I completely understand.”

“I’ll always want you, but okay,” Harry muttered into the back of Louis’ head.


	26. Chapter 26

“You haven’t spoken to me since the bath. If you want me to go, I will. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Harry slammed his open palm down onto the granite counter, making the omega jump, their dinner had just arrived, and they were just about to sit down to eat.

“DAMN IT LOUIS, I’M PISSED!” Harry shouted, his alpha voice threatening to break loose, “The only…the only thing I can think about right now, is finding your father and brother and castrating them both, and making your mother watch.”

Louis was scared, but he wasn’t scared of what Harry would do to him only what he’d do to his family. “Harry, alpha, don’t. You’ll go to jail and leave me…and I don’t want that.”

He had tears streaming down his face as he stared at an angry Harry, who once he saw the tears in his omega’s eyes calmed down, “I just…how could, how could the people who are supposed to be there for you, after you’ve almost been _raped_ , toss you on the street like they’d never known you a day in their life.”

“It doesn’t matter…”

“It does matter, it matters to me, because you could’ve been hurt…” Harry choked on a sob as he fell to his knees. Louis approached the bawling male quickly. It took him by surprise when Harry wrapped his lower half in his toned arms and held him tight, “I could’ve lost you, and there would be no us, sunshine, and it makes me regret how I treated you, everything I’ve said that made you feel lesser than or not good enough. I’m so sorry.”

Harry cried hard and deep. Sobs that racked his steady frame and made Louis’ body sway.

“But I’m here alpha, and I will always be here until you don’t want me to be.”

“I’ll always want you, no matter what Louis, I’ll always want you. I think that’s what made me want to stay away from you, is that I always knew that I wanted everything with you.”

Louis smiled into the long brown curls, breathing in Harry’s scent, Mahogany, and mint. It calmed him, washed over him like he was being refreshed or rejuvenated.

“I told you this because I don’t want there to be any secrets or lies between us, I don’t want my family showing up and trying to get you to leave me or turn you against me. I’m…I’m slowly falling in love with you, Harry Styles, and I don’t want them to rip you away from me if they do… I’ll just die.”

“Don’t say that sunshine, because nobody will ever take me away from you. Ever. They’ll have to pry my body form yours if they do try.” Harry rubbed his reddened eyes and wiped his snotty nose. He stood to his feet and planted a deep, and meaningful kiss to the omega’s lips. “I know we’ve already had sex, and we’ll be in heat and rut soon, but I want you to realize that I’m falling right along with you.”

***

“Wait, back up, back up. So you’re getting ready to be _bonded_ as we speak.” Niall questioned over the phone.

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy, but you were right all along. Jackie and Miss G had been trying to figure out Harry, and I’s soul link situation.”

“What made it so…sudden?”

“We had sex in his office, and he knotted me.”

“WHAT!?”

“Ni, calm down,” Louis said, giggling through his words.

“Calm down, you lost your v-card, and you expect me to calm down.”

“Yeah it was pretty crazy, I took some of your advice, and stood up for myself and voiced how I truly felt, and he started groveling for my forgiveness. Then he got all desperate, and I don’t know things escalated.”

“Oh hot damn, Louis Tomlinson is a natural born freak. Who would’ve known, I mean, I guess it makes sense seeing that it’s always the goody-two-shoes that are the freakiest.”

“I am not a freak.” Louis countered, hiding his face in the throw pillow in his lap.

“Mhmm, whatever you say. How was it?”

“It was so, so good. I’m glad it was with Harry, and even though it’s all wonky and not how I planned my life going, I’m so happy Ni.”

“I’m so happy for you, Lou. I told you that you would get your happy ending.”

“That you did. I guess that means I need to trust in your gut instinct more.”

“Yeah, it lead me to Zayn, and it lead you to Harry, even though I think you and Harry were sort of destined.”

“Maybe, it’s weird how my life panned out, and the family I gained is so much better than the family I lost. How are things with you and Zayn.”

“Zayn and I are going away this weekend, somewhere in Greenwich.”

“Hey, that’s where we are! Are you two going to bond?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure. I kind of just left it up to him to decide what happens. My heat isn’t for another two months, and his rut has already passed.”

“Oh well, be safe, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Lou-Lou.”

Hanging up, Louis finally noticed Harry watching him from the doorway of the screened-in patio. He was wrapped in one of Harry’s sweaters, and a pillow clutched close to his chest.

“How’s Niall?”

“Good, he and Zayn are coming up here for the weekend.”

“I know, Zayn wouldn’t shut up about it when he told me.”

“Have you seen Niall’s necklace? It’s beautiful.” Louis added, handing Harry back his cellphone.

“If you want a necklace Louis, all you have to do is ask.”

Louis stared at the alpha with wide eyes, “Oh, no. I wasn’t…I wasn’t suggesting anything.”

“Okay, how about I get you something special. I know how much you wanted to be courted so we can have our version of courting.”

Louis’ eyes lit up, and Harry couldn’t help but grin at the happy omega. “Really! I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

“I don’t. I want you to be happy, and if you getting courted will make you happy, then I’m all for it.”

“O-Okay. Well, I don’t want you to tell me, I want you to do it right.” Louis said, having the alpha help him up off the patio chair.

“Alright, anything for my sunshine.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Harry, why do I have to be blindfolded if I know that you’re courting me?”

“Because I said so, and because it adds an element of surprise.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis hummed, holding tightly to the alpha’s bicep.

They walked for what felt like forever, but when they finally came to a standstill, Louis could quickly tell from the light breeze they were outside.

Harry removed his blindfold slowly, “Ta-da!”

Louis’ eyes fell over the beautiful picnic. The thick cream-colored blanket had blood orange floor pillows on top of it for them to sit on. It was adorned with a fruit and meat tray, fresh-baked bread, hummus and pita, champagne chilling in a brass bucket, and a few bottles of water.

“Oh my. Harry, this is wonderful, so beautiful.” Louis breathed, turning to hug the alpha close.

“Only the best for my omega.”

Harry helped Louis settle down on one of the pillows before making him a plate filled with all the different finger foods. “I’m going to make us lunch after this, so don’t fill up too much.”

“What are we having?”

“Well, I talked to my mom to get an idea of what you’d like, and she mentioned you’re in love with her roast. Luckily for you, when I was away at business school, that was all I wanted, so I taught myself to make it.”

“Yummy! She makes the best roast.”

“Yeah she does, after this, we’ll take a walk through the garden where I’ll have some gifts for you at the end of the night.”

“Everything you’ve done so far is just amazing, Harry, honest.”

Harry blushed, before ducking down to busy his hands with making them each a glass of champagne.

“I don’t like to drink…would it be okay if I just had water?”

Harry’s surprised eyes fell on Louis’ unsure gaze, “Yeah, yeah. Of course…drinking isn’t all that anyway.”

Harry handed the omega the bottle of water before pouring his glass of champagne. They ate mostly in silence, talking about little things that came to mind.

“So, you wanted a sibling?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know or realize back then how hard my parents had it. I was all they could afford on my dad’s salary.”

“Is that why you wanted to become a success?”

“Yeah, sort of, and to be able to help them out, make it so they wouldn’t have to work again. But with hardworking parents who didn’t get any handouts they didn’t want my money, they just wanted me happy.”

“That’s what I want for our future pups. I want them to be happy and not think money is everything and can solve all their problems.”

“Me too. I mean, yeah, I know I flaunt my money, and I’m probably not the best at saving, hence why I have Liam around. I just know that I don’t want my kids to be like some of the people I work with who just by looking at them, you know they always had a silver spoon in their mouth.”

“My parents weren’t rich, but they had savings and settlements from my grandparents. They have never been hardworking, just greedy, and relied on their children to be their ticket into high class. My brother, an alpha, is successful, and they bought his apartment, so he pays them rent to pay back the money.”

“And you?”

“Well, I was the big meal ticket, but I messed that all up when I told everyone what Devon tried to do to me.”

“He’ll get his karma, if I don’t find him first and beat him to a pulp.”

Louis shook his head, frowning at the alpha who wore an upset gaze, “Harry, no. I don’t want you getting into trouble or something happening to you.”

“I can take care of myself!” Harry told him through gritted teeth, “It’s weird that you don’t want me to do something about what that guy did. Like you’re protecting him.”

Louis was surprised to find the alpha turning on him, “W-What, Harry, I couldn’t care less what happens to that garbage, but I do care about the safety of my future alpha!”

Harry stood, descending the hill as he yelled over his shoulder, “This is over, I can’t be around someone who cares more about other alphas.”

Louis frowned, but he didn’t cry, “You are insane!” He shouted out instead, watching the male disappear inside.

Louis didn’t follow after the man, too tired and comfortable to do so. He munched happily on the food and enjoyed the view. He hadn’t meant to doze off, but with the warm sun beaming down and the slight breeze keeping him just cool enough, it was inevitable.

The omega didn’t rouse until he felt himself being lifted into strong arms, peeking open his eyes he saw a stoic Harry looking straight ahead as he carried him inside.

“Thank you.”

“Mhmm.” Harry muttered, placing the boy on the couch, “I’ve started dinner; it’ll be ready in about two hours.”

“Okay, sounds good. Are we going to talk about how upset you got earlier.”

“No, we aren’t, because my anger was justified.”

Louis rolled his eyes, snuggling deeper into the dark brown cushions, “Okay.”

Harry watched the sleepy-eyed omega before he sat beside him and allowed Louis to rest his head on his lap, “I don’t understand why you won't let me find him or them.”

“Because they will not ruin my happiness, I’m happy, Harry, and they didn’t bring anything but pain and hurt in my life. I don’t want that for us or myself anymore. My past is my past, and I want to keep it there. I don’t want to blend the two worlds.”

Harry groaned, “Fine. But if I just so happen to see any of them on the street, all bets are off, and I’m beating some ass.”

“Do what you need to alpha, just don’t go out seeking trouble.”

Powering the TV on Harry clicked over to Netflix, “Have you seen Umbrella Academy?”

“No, I wasn’t allowed to watch anything but what my parents watched, which consisted of the news, and the young and the restless.”

“Oh, well, you’re in for a treat. We’ll binge the first season.”

Five episodes in Harry left to check on their dinner. When he came back in with two piping hot plates of roast and mashed potatoes, Louis’ mouth watered, and he sat up with anticipation.

“Oh gosh, Hazza, it smells amazing.”

“Ew. Don’t ever call me that awful nickname again.”

Louis was reaching for his plate, when he let a startled gaze fall on the alpha, a faint blush rose on his cheeks as he slowly took his plate, “M’sorry.”

Harry hadn’t meant to sound so mean, but he hated nicknames, especially ones that had a lovey-dovey attachment to them, “It’s fine…it’s just I don’t like nicknames from significant others.”

“I heard you,” Louis muttered, his mind eager to point out at that they were mating, and it went a little deeper than just _significant other_.

They ate in silence, and Harry knew it was partially his fault Louis had closed off again. He just was horrible at being affectionate, and he knows the back and forth is probably confusing the omega even more. He knew that once he gave Louis his gifts, things would be a little easier, so when their plates were both cleared, he took them into the kitchen and made his way back into the family room.

“Okay, the sun’s setting, so I thought we could walk through the garden.”

That seemed to perk Louis up slightly, and he had a genuine smile on his face as he rose off the sectional, “Alright, that sounds fun.”


	28. Chapter 28

The weather was near perfect as they strolled, the sun was making its way down, and Harry loved how the oranges and reds of the sky meshed perfectly with Louis’ golden skin. He’d set up the gifts he was planning to give Louis on a stone bench that had seen better days. The garden overlooked the road, and every now and then, the sound of a car driving by would unsettle the calm aura.

Harry allowed Louis to sit first before taking a seat next to him, “Look, I know today has been…off, and I’ve been an asshole a majority of the time. I just want you to know that I’m so happy to be here with you, and I’ll try and get better.”

Louis smiled genuinely, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek, “I forgive you, I know that this is just as big of an adjustment to your life as it is mine.”

“And Louis, I know you wanted to get married before you were bonded, but with our circumstances that can’t happen, just know the second we’re able I want you to plan the wedding you want, and we’ll get married as soon as possible.”

“O-Okay, I don’t want anything too big, just a small ceremony with close friends.”

“Anything you want sunshine,” Harry added, pulling the first gift, a small bag, up from the ground, “Okay, I couldn’t pass these two things up, and you desperately needed them.”

The brand-new iPhone and set of car keys weren’t what Louis expected, “Oh. T-Thank you Harry, I didn’t want you to spend a lot on my gifts.”

“I didn’t.” The alpha said bluntly, a smile making his dimples appear.

Louis giggled, knowing the man was lying just to make Louis worry about the dollar sign less, “Well, thank you, I’m glad to have the phone, but I don’t know how to drive nor do I have my license.”

“Two things we’ll get squared away when we get back to the city.” Harry pulled a small box up next and handed it to the omega.

“More keys?”

“I own the penthouse, so I gave you your own key, I know we’ll be moving out here permanently, but I still wanted you to have it, and the second key is to this house, because well it’s yours just as much as mine.”

“Thank you, Harry, this means a lot.”

“Last but certainly not least,” He said, pulling up another small box and handing it over.

Louis briefly thought it was another set of keys, but he was more than happy to be wrong. “Oh, Harry, it’s beautiful.” Pulling the necklace completely from the box, Louis held the sun pendant up to the sky, the last rays of sunlight shining against it. “By far, my favorite of all the gifts.”

“It’s why I made it the last gift for a reason. It has more sentimental value. I got a sun, because, well, you’re my sunshine.”

Harry was caught off guard at the omega throwing himself in his arms, but he hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm, Louis leaned back and peered up at the alpha from under his long eyelashes. Harry didn’t need to be Einstein to know Louis wanted a kiss. They kissed slowly and gently, with Louis making his way into Harry’s lap. When their kissing began to heat up, Harry decided it was time to move this inside.

They gathered up all of the paper and bags, then made their way back towards the house. Louis insisted Harry put his necklace on him as soon as they stepped into the family room. The alpha complied, and if he snuck a kiss to Louis’ neck, that was his business alone.

“I feel a little flushed, so I’m going to go take a cold shower, maybe we can watch the rest of that show. I really like it.”

“Okay, well, I’ll make us some snacks, and I’ll meet you in the family room.”

They shared a kiss that wanted to turn passionate, but composing themselves; they went there separate ways for now.

***

“You need to tell him Li, at least so he knows.”

“He and Louis are just now getting their shit together, and I don’t want a few grainy photos of them loved up to be the reason they have a setback or H gets cold feet.”

“He’s _mating_ with him, Liam, he can’t get cold feet,” Zayn stressed, eyes still gazing at the blurry photos of Harry and Louis in the garden at Harry’s Greenwich home. “When are they running them?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“You need to tell him, especially before he goes into rut because by then, he won’t be coherent enough to understand.”

“Zayn, let’s just leave it for now, as long as we keep away from the press, I’ll call Harry tomorrow and break the news.”

“Fine, whatever, Niall is waiting for me to pick him up. We’ll be gone all weekend, so don’t bug me.”

“Both of you mated in one weekend, how crazy is that.” Liam said, watching the alpha collect his things to leave.”

“Yeah, who would’ve thought.”

***

Harry felt _off_ like he would just break free from his body, and he needed Louis, like _now_.

“Fuck!” He breathed, standing slowly to his feet and stumbling his way up the stairs.

Opening the door to the master suite, he was almost knocked off his feet from the intoxicating smell of Louis’ scent. It was thicker and all-consuming. His vision was hazy around the edges, making the room appear blurry, it wasn’t until he hyper-focused on the omega writhing on the bed naked that he growled deeply and slammed the door behind him.

Louis’ inner thighs were covered heavily in slick, his small penis, an angry red, appearing slightly purple at the tip. Glassy blue eyes watched Harry’s every move, and Louis whined high when Harry stripped off his clothes, his cock hard and leaking.

“Why didn’t you call for me.” His alpha voice was in full effect, but it only made Louis leak more liquid onto the sheets, legs shaking as he turned over on to his stomach, bent down to show his submission and readiness to be knotted.

“Alpha,” He replied brokenly.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry watched the slick travel down the male’s trembling legs, salivating as he got onto the California king. He scooped up as much slick as he could into his right hand, stuffing all five fingers into his mouth and sucking greedily. His eyes were blown, and he felt like he was having an out-of-body experience.

He dove between Louis’ cheeks with adamant enthusiasm, slurping up as much of the clear liquid as he could manage, his stomach never feeling full enough. When Louis being to whine higher, a sign that he needs more Harry sat back on his knees and watched the boy’s hole flutter open and close repeatedly, pools of slick oozing out on every other flutter. He covered his hand in the fluid before slowly pushing past the ring of muscles. An omega in heat allowed for the best sex because it required minimum preparation. Their body was needing a knot, so the ease to get inside of them was not nearly as time-consuming.

Harry’s mind was so addled by the smell of an omega in heat and his own rut that he didn’t realize he’d managed to get his entire fist into Louis hole. Louis’ face was covered in tears, a drool puddle under his right cheek, and his eyes distant and blank. He was in headspace, and god did that make Harry’s alpha happy. Louis was utterly and wholly trusting of Harry as his alpha to take care of him that he had dropped.

This was the only dropping an omega should experience, the opportunity to entrust their life and safety into their alpha. Louis had given that to Harry.

So Harry didn’t waste any more time, allowing his alpha to take over and do what was meant to be done. He didn’t ease in gently, and with care, no, his alpha rammed hard into the omegas hole—skin to skin. Louis’ walls constricted, pulling on Harry's cock, trying to milk him of his seed. He growled long and loud as he pummeled over and over into the firm ass, Louis’ body rocking beneath him on each thrust.

Harry’s entire body was bent over the smaller male, covering his omega fully as he sunk his cock as deep as it could go, feeling his growing knot catch on Louis’ rim ever so often. There was no talking just skin slapping against skin, whines, and growls intermixed as Harry on one final thrust pushed his knot into Louis.

Golden skin, wet from exertion, glistening in the dimly lit room. Harry, although not in his right mind, could’ve sworn that Louis’ bond mark was in the shape of a sun, he smiled to himself as he bent forward and bit firmly into the flesh. Louis cried out before his body went limp. Harry’s cock was still pushing cum into Louis’ body long after the bond had been sealed.

The connection he felt to the omega was unfathomable, and it was indescribable how connected he felt to the boy laid beneath him. How each time he touched Louis’ heated skin, it was like sparks ignited. He wanted to cry because he’d never felt something so surreal.

***

The next three days consisted of fucking nonstop. They were two jackrabbits, only stopping to consume copious amounts of water and the leftover meat and fruit tray Harry managed to grab when he wasn’t succumbing to his biology. Louis never left the bed, and he cried uncontrollably when Harry left to do the simplest of tasks. Harry didn’t think much of it while they were both out, but the day after, once the sex haze rose, and Louis was still acting as if Harry was his lifeline, he grew worried.

“I mean, mom, he’ll cry for hours on end if I’m gone longer than five minutes. I’ve resorted to carrying him like a child whenever I need to do something outside of the nest.” Harry’s green orbs landed on the lump that was his mate, watching it rise and fall slowly, “I’m worried about him.”

“He’s experiencing separation anxiety, it may be as bad as it is because of his past, and having people abandon him, but it’s normal for omegas to be overly attached to their alphas after completing such a sacred act.”

“Should I just let him stay in bed, that’s all he’s wanted to do, any time I offer going downstairs to eat at the table he growls, and cries.”

“Try and get him to go outside. The fresh air will help clear his mind and maybe open his eyes a little better. Being in the room you two had sex in constantly probably isn’t helping.”

“Okay, well I’m gonna try and get him out today, Liam’s being trying to call me all weekend, have you spoken with him?”

“No, but I’ll call him if you don’t want to be bothered right now.”

“No, I'll call him tonight, it's probably work-related. I just kind of want to be focused on Louis, at least until this separation stuff calms down.I’ll likely be out another week too, and don’t give me crap.”

Harry didn’t have to see her face to know she was wearing a Cheshire grin, “Oh, I won’t, I love you both.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Harry hung up the phone, and just in enough time because Louis’ body began to wiggle. Blue eyes peered up at him, a frown distorting his features. “Hey, sunshine.”

“Hi…cuddle me, please,” Louis mumbled, making room in the small nest for the alpha.

“I was actually thinking maybe we could walk around the garden for a little bit,” Harry held his breath, watching the tears well in the omega’s blue eyes.

“Why won't you cuddle me alpha.”

There he goes pulling on Harry’s heartstrings,” I can cuddle you in the garden. Don’t you want to see the plants and the flowers.”

“No, I wanna cuddle.” Louis’ pout almost had Harry caving, but he held his ground.

“We’ll cuddle outside.”

“No! Cuddle here in our nest!” Louis growled, cutting his eyes at the alpha.

Harry found it funny how someone so cute could look so menacing. It also made him want to fuck the omega into the mattress, but his dick needed a break.

“Fine! I’m going by myself because I want to see the flowers.”

“No! D-Don’t leave me alpha.”

“Then come on,” Harry said again, turning to see the omega had scooted to the edge of the bed, blankets pooled around his bent knees.

“Carry me.”

“With pleasure,” Harry muttered, smirking as he scooped the small male up and made his way downstairs.

Louis kept his face buried in Harry’s neck up until they were sitting on a stone bench in the garden; traffic was light as it was a little after seven. Harry had ordered Mexican, Louis’ favorite, and thought dinner under the setting sun would do the omega some good.

After ten minutes of fresh air, Louis’ head finally emerged from it’s hiding place, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Getting me out of bed, forcing me to see the light of day. I love you for that, and I love you.”

Harry tensed up. He wanted to say the words he knew deep down he felt, and he knew that he had to love the omega because he just bonded with him, but Harry couldn’t push himself to say them.

He eased Louis off his lap and stood up. The forlorn gaze Louis was currently showcasing made him feel even worse. “Uh, I order dinner, so I’m just gonna go check my phone to see how far out it is.”

Before Louis could reply, the alpha was sprinting off, and Louis watched him go. He wanted to cry. They were only a day out of their coitus, and Louis had confessed how he’d been feeling for a while now. He thought if he said it after they mated, Harry would have no problem returning the meaningful gesture. He’d been more than wrong.

The snap of a branch from behind him had Louis turning to look off in the direction of the woods directly behind the short garden fence. It was a bit spooky, and Louis felt a chill run through his body. He wanted Harry, _now_. Rising to head back down to the house, he yelped when he was pulled back, his scream that followed muffled by the cloth covering his mouth. Black was all that met him after that.


	30. Chapter 30

“Get your shit together, Styles. It’s just three fucking words, not the end of the world.”

Harry was pacing the kitchen floor, hands repeatedly raking through his thick, brown locks. He was psyching the situation way up when it didn’t need to be that big of a problem. His body came to a halt all on his own when a chill went through his body. He frowned, unsure of why he suddenly felt off. It wasn’t until his inner alpha began to ramp up, and he just kept thinking ‘get back to Louis’ ‘Omega’ ‘safe’ that he made his way back out into the backyard. Walking around the pool to the back gate and walking through it, he looked up the small incline to try and spot the man.

“Louis!” He called, getting a little irritated when he didn’t get a reply, “Louis, this isn’t a fucking joke. If this is about me not saying it back, then you need to grow up and realize—”

His speech was cut short when a loud screech of tires peeling off caught his attention, he looked at the black van racing down the road, and it was as if his alpha took entirely over and he saw red. He ran as fast as he could after the car, but to no avail couldn’t keep up. He could smell Louis, and he knew without a doubt, he was in that van.

All he could do was drop to his knees and yell to the dark, summer sky.

***

“Harry! Calm down. You need to sit down and tell me what happened!” Jackie had come the second she heard her son’s wails over the phone.

She had expected there to be a fight between a newly mated pair, a disagreement that needed her guidance. What she didn’t expect to find was her son crying in the middle of the road with bloody knuckles from beating at the pavement.

“He’s GONE! What in the fuck do you not understand, my omega, is—” he sobbed out loud again, his entire body shaking uncontrollably the blacks of his eyes consuming the green.

Something was wrong, and nothing was making sense. Louis was gone, he’d vanished, and as of right now, she had no clue on who would want to take the omega. Jackie also couldn’t help but grow a little panicky herself when she realized that Louis had only been out of heat for a day, and was newly bonded. Harry’s presence was vital to the omega, and if they didn’t find him soon, it could be _fatal_.

“We need to get back to the city. Pull yourself together, crying out here will not bring him back.”

Harry took his mother's advice, his whimpers, and cries quieting significantly. Rising from the sectional, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys from the table and followed her out to her car.

“Liam, I need you to meet me at my house now, it’s urgent,” Jackie spoke over the phone, as she sped down the interstate.

Pulling up to the cottage, their eyes fell on a fidgety, and worry-faced Liam. The minute he saw Harry’s bloodshot eyes and blotchy face and no Louis, he knew something was very wrong.

“Where’s L—”

“Let’s get inside, Mrs. Johnson has peering eyes, and a gossipy mouth.”

Shuffling into the one-story house, Jackie headed straight for the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She pulled the whiskey from the bottom cabinet and poured her and Harry a shot.

“Here.” She said, handing him the drink as she tossed hers back.

Harry immediately drunk the strong liquid, eyes staring into the fireplace, watching the crackling wood that had been lit previously, the burning embers lighting and dimming ever so often.

“Can someone please explain to me why Harry looks like complete shit, and there is no Louis.”

“He was taken.”

“Taken? Taken by who? Who would want Louis.”

“That’s what I want to fucking know!” Harry yelled, rising to his feet, his breathing picking up rapidly, tears streaming down his face, “Someone…someone _took_ him Liam, and I-I can’t think! All I fucking see is red, blood, and killing.”

“How would anyone know where you two were, this isn’t making any sense. I thought you kept your leaving discreet, Harry.” Jackie pondered.

“I DID! We left from your house, and nobody knew about our trip except you two, Zayn, and Niall.”

“Sienna,” Liam said out of nowhere, “She was in your office when I was collecting your papers, she asked me where you were, and I didn’t think anything of it…she-she must have told the press.”

“You told her about Louis?!” Harry yelled.

“No, I-I just told her that you were finally settling down in Greenwich!”

“But there’s still more missing. Sienna isn’t smart enough to pull this off.”

“W-Well…” Liam looked frightened like he didn’t want to say what he knew needed to be said.

“LIAM!” Harry demanded full alpha voice in effect.

Although the voice didn’t have the same effect if done to an omega it still held a lot more weight than regular yelling, “She must have told a tabloid, a way to get back at you I don’t know, but they had photos of you and Louis all loved up in the garden…I-I didn’t want to ruin your time with him, so I was going to wait, but my conscious ate at me, and I tried to call you Sunday.” Liam looked everywhere but at the alpha, “They ran the photos Friday morning.”

“We went into heat and rut Thursday night. Why in the fuck didn’t you tell me the minute you got them.”

“I didn’t think it was that important. I didn’t know Louis had enemies, I mean for fucks sake it’s _Louis_ , the sweetest omega there is.” Liam rambled.

Harry advanced on the squirmy beta, “Yeah, well, thanks to fucking YOU, my sweet fucking omega is out there, alone without me, and it’s all your fault.”

His large hands wrapped around Liam’s neck and the brown eyes widened, Jackie immediately hooked her hand over Harry’s forearm.

“Quit! Harry Edward Styles control yourself!”

Harry released the male’s neck and dropped to the ground, sobbing loudly into his trembling hands, “Momma, please! Help me! My heart!” Harry had his hands placed over his heart; eyes squeezed shut as he rocked back and forth. “It fucking hurts, I can’t feel him, it’s burns.”

“Pull yourself together. It’s funny, you treated Louis the same way after his drop, up and left him to pick up the pieces, and he experienced a pain like no other, this is your karma.”

“My omega could be dead, and you feel this is the time to throw my wrongdoings in my face!”

“Yes, now get up and stop fucking crying. Louis didn’t cry half as much as you did when you left him in the state you did.” Jackie eyed her beaten down son, “I love you, Harry, I do. But you were horrible to him, and the gods must’ve have seen that you truly didn’t appreciate the gift they gave you.”

“I did appreciate him! I mated him; I think that shows more than just appreciation.”

“You can mate with someone and not appreciate them; maybe the gods are testing you. So, now, pull yourself together, and let's find your omega.”

She was right, and that’s what bothered Harry the most. He never appreciated Louis like he should. He was always yelling at the omega or being distant when the omega was bearing his heart and soul. He didn’t deserve the boy, and he teared up at realizing the gods had been fair in their decision to take him from him. But now he was more worried about Louis as his own person. Liam was right, Louis was quite possibly the sweetest person there is. He never wished ill on others, and he still cared for his family despite what they did to him. His omega was an angel, and he wished he’d realized that sooner.


	31. Chapter 31

“Look, _Mr. Styles_ , I understand you have friends in high places, but an omega is an omega, and you two aren’t married, so his case is handled on a first-come, first-serve basis.”

“I will have you fired; he could be _dead_ by the time you get to his case!”

“Well, then maybe you should’ve had a better eye on your property.”

“H-He’s not my _property_. He’s a fucking human being who deserves more respect than you’re giving him!”

“Mhmm, can you step aside, others are waiting.”

Harry slowly moved from in front of the desk, an alpha standing in the spot he’d been occupying. He was speechless, he’d come to the people that are supposed to look out for omegas in Louis’ shoes, and they’d told him to wait his turn. _Wait his turn_.

“They-They said it’d be on a first-come, first-serve basis,” Harry whispered as he sat back done in his mother’s Volkswagen.

“Do you know how many omegas go missing in the city! He could be dead by the time they get to his case!” Liam grumbled from the back seat.

“I need to go to the penthouse; I’ll call Andy, and he’ll get the ball rolling. I can’t sit around all day expecting it to work out in my favor.”

Walking into the penthouse, the three frazzled adults found Zayn and Niall making out heavily on the couch. They looked like two deer’s caught in headlights as they gazed at the two betas and worn-down alpha.

They both stood, and when Niall peeked around the three of them, Harry didn’t want to be the one to tell the omega.

“Where’s my Lou-Lou?”

His smile was so bright, and expecting that Harry found the tears in his eyes welling up again, then the omega was frowning.

“Niall…” Jackie eased, eyes flitting up to look at her son, who was already walking away, Liam on his heels, “Louis…Louis was taken.”

“W-What! T-Taken, by…” Wide blue eyes began to glisten, the shake in his hands rising.

“Ni, baby, let’s sit down.” Zayn eased, helping the omega back to the couch.

His whines were low, modulating slowly as he hung onto Zayn, “P-Please, why! He was…he was my best friend.”

“Zayn, you should take him to your room and calm him down.” The three of them rose from the couch, Jackie watched the couple walk off and once out of sight went in search of her son.

She found them in Harry’s home office, Liam was typing on the computer, the phone positioned between his shoulder and ear. Harry was staring out the windows, red lips bitten raw, and glassy green eyes that didn't hold the spark she was used to seeing.

Louis had become like a son to her, a child that she had wanted so long ago but couldn’t afford to have. It only worked out more in her favor when it was discovered Louis was meant for her son. Harry was a piece of work, and she hated how the alpha had treated the omega early-on. This served him right, to open his eyes and let him see he wasn’t invincible. However, it also hurt her heart in a way that she couldn’t comprehend. Louis was out there, and they had no idea of knowing if he was okay.

“I’m gonna go call Miss G; she’ll be able to help too,” Jackie said to the two men, thinking that maybe Harry could connect to Louis through there soul link.

***

“How bad is he?” Miss G asked the second she stepped through the front door, “If he’s too distraught, it won't work, he needs to be calm.”

“He’s…better, I just…we just…we need some closure, GG.”

“I understand mama bear, let’s go see what we can do.”

The two older women entered back into the office. Harry was sat on the couch against the left wall, watching Liam pace the floor on the phone.

“Harry, while Liam talks to Andy, come with us to your bedroom.”

“Why?” He grumbled, still watching the beta.

“Just do it, it’s for your own good.”

The alpha rose, but of course, he had to grumble and complain the entire way. Jackie couldn’t help but roll her eyes, but she understood. Harry just wanted his mate, and he couldn’t get to him.

She helped him lay on his back “Alright, try to clear your mind and relax,” Jackie told him, moving the curls falling into his eyes back off his face.

They kept the lights off, and they waited until the alpha was comfortable with his eyes closed, when his breathing evened they thought it best to begin.

“Okay, Harry, honey, you have a soul link with Louis. Now I don’t know how strong it is seeing that you two have only been mated a few days, but it should be strong enough for you to try and reach him.” Miss G spoke lowly, no surprise when the alpha’s eyes flew open, and he went to sit up.

“W-What…how. Can I see him? Can he see me?”

“Lay down, sweetheart, so that we can see. This is new for all of us, so we’re learning as we go.” His mother soothed, easing her son back down onto the mattress.

“Yes, so Harry, baby, I need you to clear your mind, relax, and think of Louis, whatever memory that makes you think of him the strongest, good or bad, think of him.”

Harry complied easily, relaxing his body as he thought about Louis telling him he loved him. How beautiful the omega looked as the sun went down, the last rays of sunlight flickering through his stunning blue eyes. He could fill the tears roll down his face as he thought.

“You feel anything?” Jackie whispered, running her nimble fingers through his curls.

“No, I do—”

Pain. So unbearable that his words were cut short and all he could do was scream. It was dark now in his mind, but not the type of dark as if he’s just closed his eyes, no it was like being blinded, and he felt immense pain and fear. It was too much to bear, so he opened his eyes, heavy breathing, and sweating profusely. The two women were each on one side of him rubbing circles against his back.

He was crying again. He couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to, but that was Louis, and he wasn’t in a good place.

“What happened Harry talk to us.”

“I-It was dark, and the pain, mom, the pain was unbearable, it felt like being burned. He’s petrified, and the fear was overwhelming. My baby, my poor omega.” Harry cried harder, gripping his mother’s sweater as she rocked him.

“It’s the bond. His omega is experiencing anxiety from being away from you.” Miss G spoke, “How was he after you two bonded.”

Harry couldn’t speak, still crying heavily, so Jackie spoke up for him, “He told me that Louis was pretty bad, his separation anxiety was to the point where Harry couldn’t leave the room.” She frowned as she thought about the reason Louis was gone now, “I-I had told him to try and get Louis outside, that the fresh air would help clear his mind…I shouldn’t hav—”

“Don’t start blaming yourself, this isn’t a time to play the blame game, whoever took that precious boy is to blame and I’ll skin'em myself once we find him.”

Jackie smiled, so lucky to have a long-time friend who supports and loves her family like it’s her own. “Niall is here. You should go see him. He was a real mess when we told him.”

“Oh, my poor butterfly. I’ll be right back.”

When the door closed after her Harry’s cries had finally quieted back down, Jackie still held him close, knowing that at this moment, her son needed as much love as he could get.

A knock sounded on the door before Liam poked his head in, “Hey, I just wanted to let Harry know that Andy found out where his brother and his parents stay.”

Harry shot out of bed quickly, walking out the room door, “Come on, Liam, Zayn.”

“What about us!” Jackie yelled, watching her son collect his belongings, and Liam hot on his trail.

Zayn, Niall, and Miss G came from out the room further down the narrow hall.

“Stay here, comfort Niall, we’ll be back by noon tomorrow,” Harry told her.

Zayn hugged and kissed his mate, “I love you, Ni, please take care of yourself, if not for me, do it for Louis.”

The blonde sniffled, wiping under his eyes, “O-Okay, I love you too, Z, please be safe and careful, and text me when you can.”

Jackie and Miss G huddled close around the crying omega and watched the three men leave out.

“Alright, I say we go back to my shop and try and do what we can on our part, we’ve got to get a better soul link connection if they have no luck with his family, and we need to be prepared for when Harry gets back.” Miss G said with determination.

So they collected their things and locked up the penthouse. Everyone was on high alert, and the main thing on each of their minds was bringing Louis home.


	32. Chapter 32

Traffic was slightly heavy that night, so it took them about thirty minutes to get over to Long Island. Andy had given them the name of the building and room number of Louis’ older brother, so they passed up the beta at the front counter and headed straight for the elevators.

When they reached room door 1167, it took everything in Harry not to beat the door down. He did knock obnoxiously loud, and his impatience grew the longer he waited.

When the door opened, showing a sleepy faced male who shared a resemblance to Louis, Harry decked him right in the face.

“Harry!” Zayn and Liam scolded, watching the brown-haired man stumble back a few feet hand now holding his bloody nose.

“What the fuck! Do I know you?”

“You know me now, _brother_.” Harry hissed stepping into the large apartment, he scented the room which was very disrespectful for an alpha to do in another alpha’s home, but Harry was _itching_ to fight.

What surprised him and his two best friends, is how the brunette was still cowering down, fear evident in his eyes.

“What the fuck! You aren’t an alpha!” Harry seethed, even more, upset that Louis was led to believe that his brother was something he so obviously wasn’t.

“I-I am. I-I”

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Harry yelled, approaching the fidgety man, who scrambled to get further away from Harry’s wrath.

“O-Okay, Okay. I’m not an alpha.”

“Then why did you tell your brother you were?”

“W-What, my brother? How do you know Louis.”

“I’m asking the questions _beta_.”

He gulped, “My parents…they thought if I treated Louis like an alpha would someday it’d be good for him, so he’s always thought I was one, we just never corrected him.”

“So treat him like shit, and make him think that an alpha that beats on him and wants to rape him is what he _deserves_?” Harry’s blood was boiling.

“My parents! They made me mistreat Louis. I never wanted to!” he cried out, the tears doing nothing but making Harry angrier.

“So why did you turn him away when he came here needing your help, he trusted you to be an alpha that would protect him, and you proved you’re nothing but fucking scum.”

“My parents have this hold over me. They're the only reason I can afford this place, the only reason I have the job I have and live the life I live…if I had helped Louis…then…”

“Then what? You wouldn’t have the good comfy lifestyle you’ve grown used to having. So you allow your omega brother to wander the streets where he could’ve been raped or murdered all for a warm fucking bed. You’re pathetic.”

“Louis was never going to make it in this world anyway! He’s too naïve, too innocent. I did him a _favor_.”

Zayn and Liam didn’t try and hold Harry back as he grabbed the beta up and pounded into his body, the screams doing nothing but egging the alpha on.

“FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION I’M HIS ALPHA!”

He could only see red as he beat on the body below him, the anger he felt for what Louis had been going through at the forefront of his mind.

“Okay, H, he’s had enough,” Zayn said, cold eyes staring down at the bloody body.

Harry wiped his bloody knuckles on the couch and spat at the balled-up man, “Your brother, who you care nothing for was taken, and I need to know who would want to take him.”

The man was still crying, tears and blood mixing together as they traveled down his cheeks, his blue eyes almost scary as they contrasted brightly against the deep red surrounding them.

“I d-don’t know…my parents are the only ones who would do something to harm him. They hate him.”

Harry wanted to punch him more for those words, but his problems didn’t lie with this pathetic excuse lying before him, no he needed to get to Trenton.

“You’re a horrible person, and I’m gonna find out where you work, and have you fired, your whole life is going to be ruined.”

They didn’t spare him any more attention as they left out. Harry’s hands wouldn’t quit shaking as he got back into the Range Rover, “Let’s go. Trenton is a little over an hour away, and I told my mom we’d be back by noon.”

The roads were near empty as they made their way out of the city and onto the interstate. The clock on the car radio told the three men that it was nearing two in the morning when they made it into Trenton. The small town was deserted as they drove through. Andy had sent them the directions to the Tomlinson household, so when they pulled up to a two-story house in a suburban neighborhood, they knew they’d made it.

“Harry, try not to knock any more unsuspecting people in the face, your knuckles are cracked and bleeding at this point,” Liam said, taking a container of wipes from the glove box, and cleaning up Harry’s wounds the best he could.

“I’ll do what my alpha wants me to do,” Harry responded, dark eyes on the house in front of him.

He knocked just as loudly as he had on their son’s door. When the hall light clicked on, Harry tried to settle his alpha, but the rage was uncontainable this far into the game, and he didn’t know what he’d do once this door opened.

Saved by the bell. It was Louis’ omega mother, and even though she was on his shit list, he would never put his hands on an omega. His mother raised him better than that.

“Hello, may I help you?”

Harry allowed the fury in his eyes to clear slightly, and part of him wished he hadn’t. She looked so much like Louis that his heart constricted, and he wanted to cry again. He had a million reasons to cry now, and they all lead him back to his omega. The boy who had dealt with so much and Harry hadn’t treated him any better either.

“Are you Mrs. Tomlinson?”

“Yes, is there something wrong? Is it Joey!”

“Who's Joey?”

“My son, he’s a beta who lives in the city.”

“Is he your only child?”

Harry’s insides were begging her not to lie. He wanted to believe that the woman who birthed Louis still cared for her omega son.

“Yes...he is.” The way she faltered in her speech easily showed she was lying, but Harry had known long before she’d opened her mouth that what she was saying was a lie.

Before he could question her any longer, an older man who looked more like the beta Harry had just got finished beating to a pulp stepped in front of the omega. “May I help you, boys?”

The need for Harry to scent the space they were standing in, with the other alpha's omega presence, was hard to resist, but he contained himself. He needed information, and acting like a knothead wouldn’t get him to Louis faster.

“We work for the NYPD omega unit in Manhattan. Your son Louis Tomlinson was kidnapped, and we wanted to come out here to see if he had any enemies.

The way they both tensed, and their faces of neutrality turned up into disgust made Harry’s insides roll in discomfort.

“He was disowned officers, so you can lay this case to rest. That bitch is better off dead.” Louis’ father grumbled, hard eyes looking off in the distance.

Harry had no control of himself after that as he leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the slightly overweight alpha’s neck. “How _dare_ you talk about him like that! He’s your son.”

“Get off of him! What is your problem.” The omega screamed from behind.

It took Zayn and Liam to release the hold Harry had on the other man’s neck. Harry pushed them off of him and regained his composure.

“You two are sick, sick human beings. As his alpha, I don’t ever want to see your faces again.”

“His alpha! The man chosen to be his alpha withdrew his courtship because the whore lied in front of his family. Louis has no alpha.”

Zayn held Harry back as he tried to travel back up the steps for round two. “I AM! I AM HIS ALPHA!”

The door was slammed in Harry’s face, and he dropped to his knees on the dewy grass, the cold sinking into his jeans, and numbing his body.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Mentions of rape, blood, and deplorable condition of a character***

Louis was weak, and he was antsy. He had lost count of the days, and he spent more time in headspace then he did in the real world. He didn’t know where he was bleeding from, but the putrid smell of it made him want to vomit. His eyes were covered, and his hands and legs were bound. The floor was cold and made his body shiver erratically.

He needed Harry; everything on his body burned and felt heavy. He was losing hope as the days blurred together, and he didn’t want to acknowledge how his body was becoming weaker and weaker. The man, every other stop, gave him water and nothing else. His stomach was so full of the liquid that it hurt. He’d not only urinated but defecated on his body, and the smell was overpowering.

“What took you two days to get here!?” the man shouted, anger tinging his scent.

“Well, I _did_ have to find them, and they stayed up each other’s asses for the entire weekend,” the beta male muttered, watching the alpha look at the omega laid on the ground. “It’s him, right?”

Louis tried to make out the voices, but his body was so feeble that he didn’t have the patience nor the power to truly make out who was hovered above him talking.

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me they’d already fucking mated. What can I do with him now, he’s used goods. The bitch has already been fucked.” He hissed.

“You can just keep him to fuck or give’em to me, and I’ll fuck him.”

“He fucking stinks, he’s got urine, shit, and blood all over his lower half. I’m not touching him; you can have at him, but I want you to dump his body deep in Six Mile Run. He’ll be dead before tomorrow morning.”

“You mean I’ve gotta clean him up, in order to fuck him?”

“Uh, yeah, dipshit.”

“I’ll pass, would’ve thought you’d make him do that himself…”

“And risk him seeing our faces, no dumbass, just dump him tonight around twelve in the morning, the trails should be near empty, and leave him bounded up and blindfolded. The cold will kill him quickly. He’s not that big.”

“Gotcha.”

Louis didn’t know if he should celebrate at not being raped, or cry because he was going to die in the cold. He decided blacking out was much more appealing than dealing with his fate.

***

It’d been almost a week. Five days and Louis still wasn’t back in Harry’s arms. He’d succumbed to drinking hard liquor around the clock, and he hadn’t been back in the office since he left last Thursday. Sienna had been fired and given a bad review to ensure she wouldn’t get hired anywhere else.

When they’d returned from Louis parent’s home in Trenton, his mother and Miss G were working tirelessly to figure out how to get a more reliable soul link connection. Harry didn’t want to tell them that he was losing hope.

Zayn and Liam were proving time and time again that they were his best friends. Checking up on him and making sure he not only bathed, but he ate. Andy was around, telling Harry everything but that he’d found Louis. He had so many people giving their all to find his mate, and most days, Harry couldn’t even make it out from under his comforter.

It was Friday morning, and Harry was already dreading the end of the day. The end of the day meant another day Louis was out there somewhere scared and afraid, or _dead_. He didn’t like to think about the last thing, pushed himself to believe that no matter what, Louis was alive and breathing.

“Get up. Time to stop pitying yourself and get back out there and find him.” Liam said, pulling the blankets off Harry’s partway frail body.

Zayn was pulling clothes out of his closet, and Liam had successfully managed to get him sitting up. “I’m best off in this bed, sulking until I die.”

“God, do you ever stop bitching.” Zayn said, turning angry eyes on the alpha, “Like I get it, you’re upset and hurt, and you don’t know where to go from here. Yet Niall, whose way closer to Louis and was there way before you were, and is an _omega,_ is still out there looking, asking, researching. Doing what he can to get his best friend back home.”

Harry had wide eyes on the brooding alpha, catching the clothes being thrown at him, “I…”

“H, we know you’re experiencing a pain like no other, but lying in bed is not going to bring him back, so get up and get dress. We’re going to Miss G’s shop; she’s got some promising news.” Liam tacked on, pushing the brunette towards the bathroom.

The shower helped clear his mind, and Harry had a whole new outlook on the day. He made it a vow that he would bring his omega home tonight. Not tomorrow, or the day after. He was bringing Louis home _tonight_.

***

It’d been so long since Harry had been to Miss G's shop, but the atmosphere was exactly the same. It was stuffy and overcrowded with shelves and artifacts, but it was grounding, and the aura screamed hope and happiness.

“Okay Harry, we’ve been working around the clock to make sure the link is stronger this time, you’ll have to do exactly what you did last time, but you need to try and fight through the pain.” Miss G told him, helping him lie down on the made bed.

Niall was cuddled under Zayn’s arm, and Harry wanted to thank the omega for always being there when he had treated Louis nasty or made the omega feel worthless.

The room was silent as Harry laid totally still, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. “Alright, honey, just think of a memory, just like we did last time,” Jackie spoke softly, her fingers retreating into his curls like before.

Harry’s first sign that he was looking through the link was how cold he felt, it was unbearably cold, he reached further in, and he realized Louis was still blindfolded, so he needed to rely on the omega’s senses. He was on something hard, and when he listened carefully, he could hear the wind. Louis’ body moved, and he could hear rustling (leaves maybe?). The water was what he heard next, and it was close.

‘Please, I need something else’ Harry spoke in his mind, trying harder to depict where Louis could be. He could smell red cedar and clay. And he could smell lots of it.

His breathing was heavy, and he was once again entirely covered in sweat. His heart was beating rapidly, and although he felt hot, his body was cold.

“Ni, baby, get me a blanket.” Miss G said.

Niall scurried around the small space and handed the brown-skinned woman a thick red blanket. She draped it over the alpha’s shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“Harry, what did you see?” Miss G asked.

“H-He’s still blindfolded, but I could hear water, he’s laying on either grass or leaves, and I smelt junipers, and lot’s of them.”

“Junipers? Water has to be a pond or form of water.” Jackie muttered, standing up from her spot on the bed, “It’s safe to say he’s in a forest or deserted area, your body is cold, but cold as if you’ve been outside for hours.”

“Clay. I smelt clay too.”

“He’s in Somerset.” Liam spoke loudly, eyes lit-up, “He has to be. I go mountain bike riding out there with my mom, and it has everything you experienced, junipers, ponds, and clay on the trails.”

“That’s all the way in New Jersey.” Jackie mumbled, “Are you sure his parents…”

“Maybe, they could’ve easily lied, but they did look genuinely surprised when we said Louis was missing.” Zayn included hugging Niall close.

“Bastards.” Miss G mumbled.

“Okay, well game plan,” Jackie spoke, the ring leader of their bunch, “Harry, Liam and I, will go and try and see if we can find anything. I’ll keep you three updated.”

Harry and Liam were already bounding down the steps. Jackie hugged the three standing with worry in their eyes. “We’ll bring him back. If I have to trek up every trail, I will.”

With final kisses and hugs, she followed after her son and Liam.


	34. Chapter 34

The ride was quiet and tense as Liam drove. Jackie couldn’t help but watch Harry’s leg bounce up and down quickly. She was praying to the goddess Centrio that things were going to work out for the better and that she wouldn’t have to find her son-in-law dead in an unfamiliar place.

As soon as Liam put the car in park, Harry was exiting the vehicle and heading for the first trail he could see. Jackie and Liam tried to keep up with the alpha’s long strides as he walked deeper into the forest.

“Haz, we need to have a game plan. Maybe we should call the local police and have them help us.”

“Liam, they won’t _help_ us, they could care less about Louis! I’m going to find him myself.”

Harry veered off the main path when he noticed the grass looked trampled on, the junipers were high in the sky, swaying with the cool breeze. He looked around for any signs of water, a pond, or small embankment that showed water flowed there.

He scented the air, hoping that maybe he could sniff Louis out from his scent. He traveled deeper into the woodland, stepping over fallen branches and puddles of muddy water. He sniffed the air again, and he gagged at the stench that invaded his flared nostrils. It smelt like _death_.

He didn’t want to follow the smell, afraid of what he’d find, hoping it’d be a dead animal or pile of shit. The crumpled-up body that came into view wasn’t what he wanted, but it was what he got.

Louis was alive, but barely. With blurry vision Harry scooped up the fragile boy, and made his way out of the woods, Jackie had her hand over her mouth, and Liam’s face was ashen.

“He needs a hospital.” Harry cried out, rushing to the car and getting in the back seat with his mate in his lap.

***

Luck was on their side when Liam found the closest hospital to be only twenty minutes away. He dropped them off at the front and went to go park. Harry, along with Jackie, rushed an unconscious Louis though the hospital doors.

“Please. He’s-He’s not… I just need someone!” Harry yelled, approaching the reception desk.

A worried beta stood up and motioned for Harry to lay Louis’ body on a gurney. “How long has he been out?”

“I don’t know he was taken, and, and, I just found him in the woods.” Harry wiped his eyes, “It could’ve been days.”

“He’d be dead if it were longer then a day, it’s usually freezing at night.”

“Please, just, save him...do something.”

“Who is he to you, omegas that aren’t bonded or marri—”

“He’s my omega, and we’re engaged.” Harry stated firmly, “Now, please, help him.”

“Okay, follow me he needs to be put on a ventilator to help his breathing, and he needs fluids.”

Harry and Jackie followed the beta as she placed Louis’ gurney behind a curtain; they watched her set Louis up. Getting his IVs in, and setting up the ventilator. “I’ve already paged the doctor on call. He will most likely have him admitted, and once he assesses the full extent of your omega’s injuries will be able to give you more answers.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry breathed, sitting in the chair provided, and taking Louis’ hand.

They didn’t have to wait long, and Harry was thankful for that because seeing Louis barely holding on had his inner alpha on edge. Harry shook the other alpha’s hand, and although it bothered to see the man poking and prodding at his mate, he knew that he needed to do his job.

“He’s mostly just covered in filth from being dragged and tossed about. He’s severely dehydrated, and from his bloated abdomen, flaky skin, and his low temperature, it tells me he hasn’t eaten in days.” He felt around Louis’ legs, “He’s also got swelling in his legs, that can be a multitude of things, but it may correlate with the starvation.”

“Okay, will he survive?” Harry asked, hopeful.

“I don’t like to give false hope to my patient's family, sir, so just keep positive, and we’ll do all we can. He’s in critical condition. As an omega, his body can only sustain so much.”

“I would also like to add that they had just bonded when he was taken, and he suffered horrible separation anxiety, will that have an impact on his recovery,” Jackie added.

“Maybe. I’m going to have some bloodwork done and have a CT-scan ordered to make sure there isn’t any internal damage I’m missing.” The doctor threw his gloves into the biohazard trash can, “We won’t be able to truly treat his condition until he wakes up, so he’ll be admitted, and at this point, it’s a waiting game.”

“Thank you so much,” Harry told the man, shaking his hand again.

“I’ll have a nurse be in to draw blood and clean him up.”

When the alpha closed the thin sheet behind him, Harry finally allowed his wall to drop, and the tears to fall. He couldn’t look at Louis’ sickly body without an immense amount of fury coursing through his veins. Someone had done this to his omega, his mate was suffering because someone out there had thought he deserved this, and Harry wouldn’t be able to sleep until he figured out who did this, and man were they going to fucking pay.

“Liam’s in the waiting room. I’m gonna go out there and let him know what’s going on, and call the others. I love you, Hazzy.” The childhood nickname had Harry crying harder as he wrapped his mother in a crushing hug, “He’s going to be fine. Louis…Louis’ a fighter.”

She kissed his cheek and made her way out from behind the curtain.

Harry sat back in the chair next to Louis’ gurney, and cried silently, “God, Louis, I’m so fucking sorry…for everything. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll never make you second guess yourself and the love I have for you ever again.”

The silence wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Louis soft, melodic voice wash over him. He wanted to see the boy’s dazzling blue eyes alight with life and hear his alluring giggles. He didn’t realize how much he took for granted until it was almost slipping out of his hands.

***

By the time they’d set Louis up in a room, Zayn, Niall, and Miss G had made it to Somerset. Harry allowed each of them their time with Louis. The nurse had come in a little bit after and cleaned the omega up, and Harry didn’t realize how just being able to make out Louis’ face picked his spirits up.

“H, his parents are here, and they're demanding to see you.”

“What!” Harry hissed, rising from the seat next to Louis’ bed. “How did they even find me?”

“I guess they have friends in high places too,” Liam sighed, “They don’t want to see Louis, just you.”

“Fine, can you get either Niall or my mom to come sit with him.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Harry didn’t want to be away from his mate, but he needed to rid Louis of these miscreants once in for all. He sneered when he saw the angry faced couple standing in front of the receptionist's desk.

“Why in the fuck are you two here.”

“Because you are claiming something that isn’t yours to claim,” His father hissed, looking around at the people in the small waiting area.

“You two need to get the fuck out of here before I have you thrown out on your pathetic asses.”

“You’re talking so big for someone who isn’t technically married to Louis.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly before he schooled his face into a blank stare, “We are.”

“You’re not. We did our own digging. You two may be bonded, but without a sealed marriage, we can object to the bonding and right to marry, and he’ll be ours to deal with.”

“You don’t even _want_ him. You disowned him.”

“We’ll leave you to bed with the slut if you pay us what we had to endure for his damaging of our family name.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears, and he wanted to punch this man in the face, “Are you fucking serious!? You want me to _pay_ you for your son.”

“Twenty thousand should be enough to help us repair what he tarnished.”

“You two are some sick fucks, get the fuck out of my sight.” Harry seethed, baring his teeth at the scumbags standing before him.”

“We expect a check in the mail by the start of next week.”

Harry had already begun walking off back to his omega. He was so angry and bothered by what they were demanding of him that he didn’t think he could go back into Louis’ room without breaking something.

“Harry, honey, what’s wrong?” Jackie asked her brooding son.

“T-They,” He took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fist, “They said that they want twenty thousand dollars.”

Her features balled up, and her eyes looked deadly, “For what! For us saving the child that they were going to leave for fucking dead!” She hissed.

“Some shit about, if I don’t comply, they’ll take Louis away and have our bond removed, and the engagement annulled.”

Zayn, Liam, and Miss G were listening, and their shocked faces were going through a mix of emotions.

“Liam, call Walter, have him look into this, and confirm if they can do this. I’m not going to give those bastards anything if I don’t have to.”

“Okay.” Liam complied readily, pulling his phone from his pocket and walking off down the hallway.

“Just calm down, sweetheart, and go be with your mate. The doctor came by looking for you, so he’ll be back soon to go over Louis’ bloodwork.” Jackie told her son, pushing him towards the closed door.

Harry walked back into the quiet room. The machines keeping his omega alive were whirring and beeping nonstop. Niall was talking low, and that was able to help Harry smile and put the worries from before to the back of his mind.

“How’s he doing.” The alpha whispered.

Niall glanced back at him and smiled, patting Louis’ hand before he stood, “He’s probably telling me that he’s finally glad I'm mated.”

“Zayn is a lucky one.” Harry tacked on, and before Niall could walk out, Harry stopped him, “T-Thank you, for being there for him, when I wasn’t.”

“He had nothing but good things to say, Harry. Even when I knew you didn’t deserve it, he upheld your name like you were a god.”

With that defining statement, Niall walked out and left Harry with his omega.

Harry peered down at the man who had changed his life for the better and smiled. “I love you, Lou. You can give me all the nicknames in the world good and bad. You can tell me you love me, and I swear on my life I’ll say it back. I love you, and I’m sorry I waited till now to tell you.

When Louis’ eyes opened, Harry fainted.


	35. Chapter 35

When Harry finally came to, he sat up quickly, the gurney he was on rattling slightly and startling Zayn and Liam.

“W-What. I had a dream that Louis woke up.” He breathed, gulping down mouthfuls of hospital air.

“That…that wasn’t a dream, Haz,” Liam muttered, looking everywhere but at the alpha.

They weren’t surprised to see the alpha trying to get off the gurney and go in search of his omega, the growls when they held him down were also expected.

“What the fuck are you two doing!” Harry hissed, trying to rise again only to be shoved back down.

“You need to lay down H,” Zayn said instead, pushing lightly on Harry’s left shoulder.

“No! I need to see my omega. You know the one who was taken from me, and is probably wondering where I am.”

“He doesn’t want to see you,” Jackie spoke before either man could, Harry’s puzzled face made her frown, “He doesn’t want to see anybody. The only person he let inside was Niall, and he’s been in there since you blacked out.”

“I don’t believe you,” Harry grumbled, rising once more but being kept down.

“Okay, well, you can try for yourself, but I specifically remember him crying, saying ‘get out, everybody get out’.” She looked at Zayn and Liam, “Let him up; he’s a stubborn one.”

The second their hands were off his body, Harry was sprinting down the hall to Louis’ closed door. He entered without a second thought, and there was Niall, smiling softly at Louis, who was staring at Harry with nothing but fear in his eyes, pure _fear_.

“Get out! Get out!” Louis screamed, scrambling up closer to the back of the bed as if he was trying to push his body into the mattress pad.

“W-What Louis, baby, sunshine, it’s me.”

“Go away!” was the blood-curdling reply he got, and it was like being stabbed in his heart.

“Just go, Harry, you’re causing him distress, and he can’t drop again,” Niall sputtered, rushing over and pushing the stunned alpha out the door.

All the man could do was stare at the closed door as he dropped to his knees. His mother coming behind to embrace him in a tight hug, was doing more than she probably realized.

“W-What…I don’t understand. Does he not…did he forget me?”

“Harry, he just had a very traumatic experience that no doubt involved either an alpha or a beta, his omega is on high alert, and the only thing he can comprehend is keeping himself safe.”

“You and Miss G are women, how come you two aren’t in there.”

“I don’t know. The only thing that makes sense isn’t really an option, or I don’t think it is.” She turned Harry so he could look her in the face, “I bought Louis birth control, has he been taking it.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him taking anything while we were in Greenwich. Why?”

She shook her head, “No reason, just try and not think he’s doing this because he’s mad at you, because that’s not it. The doctor wants to speak with you, Louis won’t talk with him.”

“Because he’s an alpha.”

“Yeah, so he’ll be back around to go over Louis’ bloodwork.”

Harry wiped his eyes and stood back to his feet. Louis was going to need him more now than ever, and he couldn’t afford to fall apart. “Liam, did you speak with Walter?”

“I did, he said they can, in fact, bring a lawsuit against you, but there are a few loopholes. He said you’d have to marry Louis in the next few days, and that your status alone will benefit the verdict. He also said that you should file the lawsuit first, make it seem like you're a caring alpha with in-laws trying to swindle you out of your money, of course, jazz it up and make it sound sympathetic not only to you but to Louis.”

“And he said it’s imperative you file the lawsuit in New York. If they file first, they’ll file under New Jersey, and Trenton law, which we all know is a bit outdated, and their chances of winning will increase.”

“Okay, so you can do all that for me, right? I’ll love you forever for it.” Harry asked hopeful green eyes on the beta.

“I’m way ahead of you. I was able to squeeze you two in with the wedding officiant on call here. It may not be ideal, but you’ll be legally married. Walter wrote up your pleadings, and the second I tell him you two are hitched, he's going to submit them, and he’ll try and get it assigned to Judge Corden.”

“Oh, thank fuck, Liam! You are the fucking best, and you are not only getting a raise but six months paid vacation.”

“Yeah, yeah. I did it cause I love you, and because Louis kind of weaseled his way into my heart.”

Harry smiled, and before he could say anything else, Louis’ doctor was tapping him on the shoulder. “Good to see you awake and well, Mr. Styles.”

“Yeah, I’m just glad Louis’ awake,”

“Always a good sign, but he isn’t out of the woods just yet. As you can see, he’s experienced extenuating trauma and has refused any alpha or beta assistance. Luckily we have volunteer omegas for the labor and delivery unit, and one has graciously been taking care of your omega.”

“Alphas I understand, but betas, that’s stumping me.” Harry inquired.

The doctor’s face became grim, “I’m one for just ripping the band-aid right off so I won’t draw this out any longer…Louis miscarried. He had what is called a blighted ovum, which just means that the fetus had not formed yet. His inner omega knows things about his body before he does, and even though Louis doesn’t know he was pregnant, his omega does. So they are essentially protecting a fetus that no longer exists, which is the reason why he’s also fearful of betas at the moment.”

His legs almost gave out, but his mother wrapping her arms around his torso kept him steady.

“H-He…how…I don’t.”

“We will schedule an ultrasound for tomorrow, hopefully by tonight his omega has calmed, and we can get him on the road to recovery.”

Harry wasn’t truly listening anymore. Louis had been pregnant, the omega who he’d been treating like shit had been carrying his pup. He was tired of crying, tired of the pain and the heartache. He may have Louis, but he still feels like he lost a portion of the omega that he will never get back.

“Oh sweetheart,” Jackie cried, her own green eyes filled with unshed tears.

“A baby. I-I was gonna be a…” He sobbed loudly, falling gracelessly to his knees, his mother still keeping him wrapped close.

“Shhh, my child, shhh.”

“My omega, my pup. I don’t deserve Louis, and I didn’t deserve our pup.”

“You hush, Harry Edward. You deserve what you believe you deserve. All things happen for a reason, and sometimes those reasons aren’t what we want nor want to hear, but that is life.”

“I just want my omega!” Harry whimpered, “I want him right now, and he can’t even stand to have me in the same room.”

“Harry, Louis will get better, and when he does, you need to be his rock. You have to realize how scared he is and how lost he must feel. Also, the fact that he will learn about a child he didn’t even know he was creating.”

That made Harry’s alpha whine higher. Louis would feel this loss much harder than Harry, and omegas were born mothers. Regardless of if they wanted to be or not. It was instilled in them to bear children and nurture them. The fact that Louis had made it obvious he couldn’t wait to start a family causes the pain to be that more intense.

“Uh, Harry.” Harry's eyes fell on a frowning Niall, “I talked Louis into talking with you, is everything okay?”

Harry shared a look with his mother that easily said, ‘can you do what I can’t’. “Ask my mom. I have to see my omega.”


	36. Chapter 36

Walking back into the room was definitely a different experience. Louis wasn’t screaming for one, which made Harry feel slightly better, but he was clearly not himself. The light that Harry was used to seeing was no longer there, and the omega looked beat down and tired.

“Hey, sunshine,” Harry whispered, easing down into the chair next to Louis bed, he tried not to frown when the boy scooted away.

“Hi.”

“Uh, I’m glad you’re awake, and uh, I’m so happy you wanted to see me.”

“Niall made me.”

Well, that fucking hurt his already bruised ego, “Well, I'm glad you took his advice and agreed to see me.”

“Have you spoken to my doctor.”

“Uh, yes. I have.”

“W-What did he say.”

“Uh, nothing much, just boring paperwork stu—”

“You’re lying. Please don’t lie to me.” Louis’ raspy voice said amid Harry’s rambling.

Harry frowned before reaching out for Louis’ left hand. It wasn't a surprise when the omega flinched away and held both of his hands in his lap.

“Louis, I just want you to know that…I love you, and I know me saying it now doesn’t negate the fact that I didn’t say it when it would’ve mattered most, but I just want you to know that, and know that I’m here to the end.”

Silence was the only thing that greeted him, and he watched Louis’ face never shift as he stared out the room window.

“The doctor.” Was all he said back to the alpha.

“Uh, sunshine. You…you had a miscarriage, a blighted ovum, which is a miscarriage in which the fetus had not formed.”

“Can you please leave and get Niall.”

Harry’s eyes shot to Louis’ hunched body, and he stood, “No, I’m here, baby, talk to me, let me be your alpha.”

“No! Get out! I want Niall!”

“Sunshine I…I just want to he—”

“Get out!” Louis growled, dark eyes pinned on Harry, making him back away from the bed, “This is all your fucking fault!” Louis yelled it was almost as if it wasn’t him speaking, “You did this to me! You left me up on that hill, and now I’m here. You’re pathetic, and I don’t want to see your face. Get OUT!”

He didn’t have to be told twice, as he made his hasty exit, it was clear that everyone had heard everything when Niall rushed back into the room.

“He hates me,” Harry whispered.

Miss G approached the distraught alpha, “He needs time to heal, sweetheart, give him time to heal, so you two can heal together.

***

This wasn’t at all what Harry wanted for him and Louis. They were about to be married, but the omega was still not giving him the time of day. The entire ceremony, if you could call standing next to an angry omega in a hospital bed a ceremony, was uncomfortable. Niall had to explain everything that happened to Louis, and all the blonde had said was that Louis cried for hours. What he didn’t know is if Louis was crying because of the quickie marriage, or because of what his parents had done.

“By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband.” The wedding officiant spoke, “You may kiss your omega.”

Harry didn’t expect Louis to kiss him, but when the omega turned expectant blue eyes on him, he complied readily. The kiss was cut way too short when Louis drew his face back and ducked his head.

“C-Can everyone step out, so Harry and I can talk,” Louis mumbled.

The wedding officiant had already left the room, leaving just there close friends and family.

“We’re all actually gonna head back to the hotel since you’re being discharged tomorrow. We need to get packed up to head back to the city.” Jackie spoke, everyone else making their way back out into the hall, “You too have a lot to talk about, and time alone will do you both some good.” She gave them both long hugs and chaste kisses before she made her exit.

***

“So, you beat up my brother, who isn’t an alpha?”

“Yeah, please don’t be mad at me. I just…he was saying some fucked up shit about you, and I couldn’t just let him.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to fire him though.”

Harry tried to stop the anger from boiling, “Why not, give me a _good_ reason why.”

“I don’t have a good reason, I actually have more bad reasons than good, but Harry, I don’t want that anymore. I told you my past is my past. Even now, I still want my past in the past.”

“But—”

“No, buts,” Louis said sternly, something he was doing a lot more now.

Harry could definitely admit the new Louis turned him on so damn much. He was vocal and straight-forward. He didn’t let people talk over him, and he voiced his opinion.

“Okay, sunshine, I won’t get him fired.”

“Thank you.” Louis looked out the window, “I’m sorry about what I said on Friday. I…I was…”

“Angry, and rightfully so, hell, Mom thinks you went to easy on me.”

Louis giggled and finally looked at Harry with tears in his eyes, “Sunshine, what’s wrong.”

“We would’ve had a baby, a pup, and I…I’m so angry at myself, at my body—”

“Don’t do that. We talked about you not blaming yourself for any of this because none of this is your fault. I have some of the top agents in the world working to find out who did this baby, and I won't sleep until they’re behind bars.”

“I love you, Harry, I know I haven’t made it easy the last few days, but I’m so grateful for you and everything you’ve done thus far.”

“I love you too sunshine, more than you’ll ever know. I wouldn’t change how you treated me for anything. It’s what I deserved for being a shit alpha to you in the beginning.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hands, his alpha preening at being able to do this simple gesture now, “I will spend the rest of my days righting my wrongs.”

“I’m so glad we’re married,” Louis muttered, nuzzling against Harry’s cheek.

“Me too. I wish it could’ve been better.”

“It was perfect. Everyone, that means something to me was right here in this room.”

Harry thought about what Louis had just said, “You know what you’re right. I guess I just thought you were still mad at me, you’ve been so hot and cold I didn’t want to think you’d forgiven me, and you hadn’t.”

“I wasn’t mad, more nervous about how I should be around you, especially after all that stuff I said.”

“Hey, I’ll marry you happy or mad. As long as it’s you, I’m marrying. I’ll take it in any way or fashion.”

They shared a tentative kiss, smiling against each other's lips.

”I’m so glad we're going home.” Louis uttered softly.


	37. Chapter 37

“Penthouse, sweet, Penthouse,” Zayn shouted as soon as the two couples walked through the door.

It had been decided that until a security system was installed, and the live-in bodyguard was allowed a week to come accustomed to their schedules and the house they would live in the penthouse with Zayn and Niall. The two omegas had been more than happy to live together.

“How you feel, sunshine.”

“Good, French fry.”

“Is that really the nickname you want to give me?” Harry was very impartial to the name, but he had told Louis he didn’t care as long as the omega was happy.

“You’re long like a French fry. I love it.”

“Okayyy, if you insist.”

“I do insist.”

After unpacking, they spent the remainder of the time making Louis’ nest and cuddling inside of it. The doctor had said it was important for Louis to feel safe around the clock. So, a nest that included both their scents and Harry’s constant presence was vital to his recovery. Tonight would be Louis’ first night sleeping outside of the hospital, and his night terrors had gotten better, but the doctor had wanted Harry to be ready for a substantial setback.

Harry’s phone rang out, and Liam’s picture flashed up at him, “It’s Liam, probably about the case.”

“Don’t leave alpha.”

“I’m not.” Harry soothed, rubbing gently at Louis exposed tummy, “Hey, any news?”

“Yes, Walter was able to get the case under Judge Corden at the end of the month, you two don’t have to show up for the hearing if you don’t want. Also, Andy thinks he has a lead on the guy who did this, and he’s sure he didn’t work alone.”

“Thank the gods, finally getting some good news. Keep me posted, also I’ll be out for another week, Zayn said he’ll take over the Donahue, and Reeves files for me.”

“Okie dokie boss, how’s Lou?”

“Hanging in there, getting some belly rubs right now.”

“Oh, I will let the prince continue to be pampered. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you too, Li.”

That was another thing that they had all started doing more—expressing how much they love each other whenever the chance arose because life was too short. Harry said it to Louis any moment he felt necessary, which turned out to be a lot.

“Good news.” Louis hummed, eyes close as he allowed Harry to knead his belly.

“Yeah, excellent, but I don’t want you worrying about that. How about I give you a body massage, feed you dinner, and then we take a nice warm bath.”

Louis whined high, and Harry knew the omega was all for it. “Can we have Mexican?”

Harry chuckled, kissing around Louis’ belly button, “Yes, my baby sun can have all the Mexican he wants.”

“Thank you, alpha.”

“Of course, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

“How’s his night terrors,” Jackie asked over the phone.

“Better. I can usually calm him down in about thirty minutes. Living with Niall helps too, they talk constantly, and he has somebody to do the things that I can’t do.”

”That’s good. Did Walter call you about the case?”

”Yeah, it went smoothly and perfectly. Since I took his advice and filed first, and under New York statutes, I don’t owe those bastards a dime, and Louis and I were granted a permanent restraining order.”

“Anything from Andy?”

“Yeah, he found one of the imbeciles, a beta, named Eddie Montiago. Once he gets him talking, he’ll have the other guy, and we can press charges.”

“A month tomorrow since he’s been home.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy, I’m so happy he’s here, just wish it didn’t take all this happening for me to realize how much he truly means to me.”

“Well, sometimes you have to lose what’s right in front of you to realize just how important it is to you.”

His mother always knew what to say, she put up with his bullshit, and he couldn’t have asked for a better woman to raise him. “Alright, he’s getting out of the shower I’ll call you later tonight. I love you.”

“Alright, sweetheart, I love you both.”

As Harry hung up the phone, Louis exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a loose, sheer white bathrobe. The curtains were pulled back, letting in the last few rays of sunlight, and they bounced off Louis’ skin beautifully. They hadn’t had sex since the weekend of their bonding, and Harry wasn't mad or bothered by that but, shit, Louis was so damn stunning he couldn’t help but want to fuck the omega into their bedsheets.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” He breathed, watching Louis advance towards the dresser. The blush that rose to his neck made Harry smirk, and he couldn’t help but slink up behind his sexy omega.

“I want to eat you out. I'm just being honest because the gods blessed me, oh so well.” His nostrils flared when the smallest hint of slick hinted the air.

“I…I need you alpha.”

“Of course, sunshine.”


	38. Chapter 38

It’d been a month, and they were finally going back to the Greenwich home. Depending on how well Louis did would determine if they moved back or not. Although it was nice living together, it was evident that it was hard to have sex in a house with two other people a wall away. Harry was over having Zayn mock him for how loud Louis was.

They had a slight setback in Louis’ recover when it was disclosed that the alpha that had been in line to mate with Louis was the one who’d constructed the entire scheme. Harry had watched Louis cry himself to sleep for two days, while still combatting his night terrors.

Harry didn’t tell Louis about the hush money he slid to a few of the guards in Rikers just to have the asshole castrated. Harry may have puked at seeing the mutilated knot and ball sack, but he slept easier knowing that the bitch got what he truly deserved.

The house was just as they had left it that fateful night. Harry’s black Range Rover was still parked in the driveway, and everything inside was ultimately the same.

“How do you feel.” Harry inquired softly, huddling close to the omega, gauging each movement and reaction.

“Would it be too much to ask that we not go in the garden for like…forever.”

“I’ll do you one even better and have it bulldozed down, and we can start a new garden on the small piece of grass next to the pool.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Louis muttered, turning around to nuzzle his face into Harry’s neck, kissing his bond mark softly.

“My mom wants us to come by for dinner. I told her I’d ask you first.”

“That’s fine. I hope she makes her roast.”

“Knowing how much she loves you, I would be surprised if she didn’t.”

“I want to see my nest, and I want you to fuck me in it again. Our mating was ruined, I want to recreate it sort of.”

Harry’s alpha was happy dancing in the inside, “Y-Yeah, of course, anything you want baby.”

“That’s what I want, alpha.”

***

“Fuck!” Harry groaned, heavily breathing as he rose from lapping at Louis dripping hole, slick smeared across his lips and rosy cheeks.

The room was stifling, and Louis’ body was hot to the touch. Harry hadn’t even fucked him yet, but the omega had already came twice. The whines and whimpers were making his cock spasm erratically.

“Please, Haz, baby, I need more.”

“Of course, my sunshine, it’s just...you taste so fucking good I can’t get enough. You taste like…like warm cinnamon rolls.”

“Mhmm, thank you, alpha. Now fuck me, please.”

Harry didn’t have to be asked again, rising to balance on his knees. He used the slick that oozed out in buckets to coat his cock, lining up and getting happy about being able to fuck his omega. It took nothing to bury his dick into the warm crevice, growling deeply as he leaned his frame over the bent omega. He mouthed at their bond mark, licking at it slightly, which had Louis’ body shaking.

“Oh gods, yes, fuck, yes.”

Harry’s hips stuttered when he heard Louis’ cuss, filthy words slipping past pretty pink lips. “Baby sunshine, please say another dirty word, I wanna hear them roll off your pretty lips.”

“F-Fuck me, alpha.”

Harry was like a madman after that, pounding sloppily into Louis’ worn hole his knot catching when he pushed in a little deeper.

“I love you so much Lou, I’m so sorry,” Harry didn’t realize he was crying as he fucked the omega, teardrops dropping onto the tanned skin, dripping down and off Louis’ sides. “I’m in love with everything you are, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. The gods gave me such an amazing gift, and I vow from this point forward to treat you as you deserve.”

Louis sniffles were the only indication for Harry that the omega was also crying. His thrust had slowed, and he was now rocking gently into Louis’ body. Tears streaked down his face as he kissed down the boy’s spine. When his knot finally pushed past Louis ring of muscle and locked them together, Harry hyper-focused on how his cock dumped copious amounts of cum into his omegas belly.

They hadn’t been using protection or any form of contraception. They had grieved for the baby they lost, and at this point, they were waiting for their rainbow baby.

“I love you so much alpha. I’m so glad I found you.”

“You’re my sunshine, on the darkest of days. I love you more.”

***

Walking into your mother’s house smelling of sex, just to find everyone that means something to you there as well had Harry and Louis blushing deeply. Zayn’s sexual innuendoes lasted the entire portion of dinner, and although they bothered Harry, Louis was too busy eating his weight in roast to pay the other alpha any mind.

“Lou, c-can I talk to you,” Niall whispered once they’d finished helping Miss G, and Mama J with the dishes. Liam, Zayn, and Harry were sharing a drink on the back porch.

“Of course, Ni, come in here,” Louis escorted the omega into the room that used to be his safe haven. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing necessarily wrong, just…I-I think I’m pregnant.”

Louis smiled immediately, pulling the shaky omega into his arms, “Oh my, Niall! That’s amazing.”

“I know, I’m just nervous, and I haven’t told Zayn. Isn’t it a little early.”

“A baby is always a welcomed gift, never too early.”

Niall smiled, before he frowned again, “I-I’m sorry for telling you…given everything with…”

“Niall, stop it! My trauma does not stop me from being happy for my best friend. I love you, and I can’t wait to spoil this baby.” They hugged once more before rising from the mattress and making their way back down the hall.

“I’ll tell Zayn tonight, thanks, Lou. You’re the most amazing and strongest omega I know. I’m glad I get to call you, my friend.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Jackie asked, eyeing them as she and Miss G shared a glass of wine.

“Just omega stuff.”

“Hmmm. Alright, don’t tell us.” Miss G sighed, making the two boys giggle.

Niall smiled at Louis before looking back at the two betas, “Trust me, it was nothing bad.”

***

“How do you feel, and don’t give me that bullshit you fed Niall, how do you _really_ feel.”

“I’m jealous, okay! I-I’m mad that he’s…” Louis belted out a long distraught cry face planting into the nest.

With a frown across his lips, Harry joined his omega in their oasis. “Honey, you have a right to feel angry and upset. It’s apart of your healing, and over time you’ll get better. However, I don’t want you holding back your emotions to benefit others, that’s old Louis.”

“New Louis is pissed that Niall is getting to experience what was ripped away from him. I’m so happy for him, because he’s my best friend and I love him like he’s blood, but…”

“But, you’re human, and you want what he has.” Harry watched Louis nod slowly before pushing his face into Harry’s stomach, “Your time will come sunshine, we just have to be patient, and support our friends until it does.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, now, what’s for dinner.”

“Mexican.”

“Of course it is.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Boss man back in the office, I’m surprised you left Louis.”

“I didn’t _leave_ him, Liam, I just have to provide for us, and he’s safe with my mom and Niall at her house gardening, and baking.”

It had taken a lot of convincing from Louis and his mother for Harry to finally return to work. Louis was doing incredible, even with his bad days, he was getting better. Niall’s pregnancy sort of kept his mind off of things, and he spent a lot of time at Harry’s childhood home. It had been decided that Louis wouldn’t be returning to work, and neither would Niall. They hired two betas who did the jobs reasonably well, but it wouldn’t be near as good as having your mate sitting beside you.

“Besides, I’m only working half days until I know he’s for sure okay to be without me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get to work, I need to milk you for all you’re worth while I can.”

***

“Why are you crying, sweetheart? I thought this is what you wanted?” Jackie soothed, rubbing Louis’ trembling back as he gripped the positive pregnancy test in his hand.

Niall was standing in the doorway, worried blue eyes watching his best friend rock back and forth.

“It is, I just…what if I lose this one too? W-What if something is wrong with me and Harry leaves me or—”

“Nuh-uh, you hush. We will not start this growing of life off with negativity. The goddesses have blessed you with a pup, and you say thank you. You nurture this growing seed, until the time for them to join us comes.”

Louis looked up at the beta with wide, red eyes, wiping his snotty nose with his sleeve. “I just want this to be a sure thing, so, please, please don’t say anything to Harry.”

“Your secret is safe with me, but Louis, you need to tell him soon, he will be able to smell the pregnancy on you in a week or so.”

Niall finally let loose the scream he’d been holding in, jumping up and down, “We’re gonna have our babies together, Lou!”

The blonde’s excitement had the omega perking up and allowing himself to get excited about his future pup. He would tell his alpha, just not now.

***

“Alright, Leonardo, I’m headed out for the evening,” Harry said, poking his head briefly into Liam’s office.

“Haz, it’s noon. Are you sure you can’t stay for another hour?”

“Nah. Something feels weird like I need to be with Louis, so I’ll see you and Zayn tomorrow.”

“Ugh, fine. Be here early; we have the Donatello meeting at eight.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Harry kind of regrets giving his mom back the spare house key she’d given him because now he was forced to wait outside when all he wanted to do was see his beautiful mate. He didn’t know what it was, and why he felt so _antsy_ , but he needed to see his omega.

“Well, hello to you too,” Jackie grumbled, as her son pushed pasted her, and into her home.

“Lou, sunshine,” Harry spoke, and he smiled ear to ear, dimples and all when the brunette came scurrying around the corner, the biggest smile on his face. “There’s my boy!”

“Alpha!” Louis squealed, jumping into Harry’s arms and hugging him close, “I missed you so so much.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you aren’t the only one. I could barely work from how much I was thinking about you. How was your day.”

Louis tensed before settling down again, “Good, it’s was great. Niall and I helped Mama J plant daisies and sunflowers.”

“Louis, you’re hiding something.”

The wide eyes that peered up at him made Harry swoon, “No, I’m not.”

“Louis,” Harry said, trying not to let his alpha voice slip through to much, but it still had the omega whining low.

“Leave the poor boy alone, he went down to the park by himself this afternoon, and he didn’t want to tell you.”

“First of all, stay out of this, and second of all, you shouldn’t be letting him out of your _sight_. I brought him here because I thought you could watch him.”

“He’s not a _child,_ Harry. He can take care of himself better than you think.”

Harry placed Louis back on his feet before turning to his mother, whose eyebrows were raised as if she was begging the alpha to pick a fight.

“We’re leaving. Did Miss G already pick up Niall?”

“Yes, now give him a break and get out of my house. See you tomorrow Lou, I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you for everything.”

“Of course, honey, I love you too, brat.”

“Yeah, whatever mom, love you too.”

***

“Now sunshine, I’m not upset you went to the park by yourself, I just…I want you to be careful, okay. I can’t…I can’t lose you again.”

“I’m sorry alpha, I won't do it again.”

Louis was just glad Harry bought Mama J’s lie about him going to the park. He was better, but he wasn’t that much better. It’d be a while before he went anywhere on his own.

“Don’t apologize, that’s not what I want from you; I just want you to be careful.”

“I will, Jackie makes sure I’m well pampered and taken care of, she’s always saying how she doesn’t want to have to hear your whining.”

Harry chuckled wrapping the omega in his arms, and holding him close, “She’s watching precious cargo, I have to make sure she treats you like you’re royalty.”

With pink cheeks, Louis kissed his dimply alpha, poking the holes quickly before Harry tackled him and placed wet kisses all over his face.

“I missed you so much today, wish I didn't have to work, and I could cuddle you and stay at home admiring your beauty all day.”

“Mhmm. Can we have Mexican?”

“We had Mexican last night, and the night before how about we try Chine—”

Louis growled, cutting his eyes, “I _want_ Mexican.”

“Yes, my prince. Mexican, it will be… for the third night in a row.”

Louis beamed up at him, and he just couldn’t understand how someone could look so fucking cute. “I want nachos, with extra guacamole, and queso.”

“Oh yes, my ray of sunshine, I know your order like the back of my hand.”

So they had Mexican, from Louis’ favorite Mexican place, and Harry didn’t understand why Louis smelled sweeter, he couldn’t even focus on eating the rice and beans in front of him because the mild scent of cinnamon sugar seemed to be enhancing the more he dawned on it.

“You smell really good, baby,” Harry muttered, pushing his nose hard against Louis scent mark.

“Oh, t-thank you alpha.”

Louis was lucky Harry was clueless, because he just wasn’t ready to tell the alpha his secret. He needed this to be a sure thing, and he didn’t want Harry getting excited over something that could easily be ripped away. If it happened, it was best he bared the pain for the both of them.


	40. Chapter 40

“So, he could smell the pregnancy?”

“Yes, but he doesn’t know what it is, and why I smell sweeter. Wouldn’t give me any space after that.”

“His alpha must sense that something has changed in your body. Your bond is powerful, which is good, but Louis, it won't be too long before he starts putting two and two together.” Jackie reiterated.

“He’ll be happy, Lou, you know how worried I was about telling Zayn, and he was over the moon.”

“It’s not the telling I’m worried about. It’s the possibility of losing the baby and us going through the heartache again that worries me.”

“He won't leave you, he loves you. My son isn’t a deadbeat.” Jackie spoke up, “Besides, that’s not something we will have to worry about because this baby will be more than okay.”

Louis wasn’t as convinced as Niall and Mama J were. He didn’t expect them to understand the multitude of what he was experiencing because neither of them had lost a child. Even though Louis had lost their baby due to trauma, he still couldn't help but think that it was partially his fault.

“Louis, honey, you’re breathing a little too heavily, you need to calm down.”

“I-I just…I’m so worried, and it’s making me physically _sick_. The pressure to keep it under wraps, the pressure of possibly miscarrying again.” The omega began to cry loudly, whining high and needy.

“Niall, I need you to hold him and rock him, another omegas touch should soothe him just a little. Louis, sweetie, calm down, do your breathing.”

“I-I’m trying but I…just…can’t.”

When Louis dropped unexpectedly, the first thing Jackie thought about was Harry, and how in the _hell_ she would come back from this. “We need to take him to the hospital.”

“Mama J, we should call Harry first, he can bring him back,” Niall added, pointing out the obvious.

“Niall, my son will kill me if he knows Louis dropped on my watch.”

“So, you’d rather take him to a hospital where an unfamiliar alpha will try and bring him up?”

“Okay, well, when you say it like that, I guess I will call him.”

She left the two omegas in the living room, dreading the phone call she had to make.

***

Harry had been in his element all day. He was killing on conference calls, and bagging investment deals, and satisfying key donors. Liam had even applauded him for his excellent work, and then ten o’clock hit, and it was like his whole world tilted. His alpha was antsy again, but this time it was worse like it was demanding him to drop everything and go find Louis. He didn’t cave though, pushing through the needs of his biology to be a good CEO and boss, even though the feeling never faded.

Noon had him unable to get through a conference call, his mind racing back and forth on ‘where is Louis’ and ‘omega not safe’ that he had to reschedule. He needed to call his mother.

“I was just about to call you,” she said the second the phone clicked on.

“Can you put Louis on the phone, I just need to hear his voice, so my alpha can calm down.”

“That’s _actually_ why I was calling…Louis dropped.”

“WHAT!” Harry shouted, rising from his desk immediately, he didn’t even think twice as he grabbed his wallet and keys exiting his office hastily.

“Just get here as fast you can, but don’t get in an accident or get pulled over, love you, bye.”

Before Harry could ask any more questions on why his omega was in headspace, the line went dead, and the growl he let loose in the parking garage echoed throughout.

***

“Save it.” Harry hissed, pushing past his mother’s petite frame and searching out Louis’ scent.

When he got to the spare bedroom, he found Niall running his fingers gently through Louis’ hair, humming softly, a tune Harry didn’t recognize.

“Thank you, Niall.” He whispered into the calming atmosphere.

The blonde startled, smiling sheepishly as he rose from the mattress and made his way out. Once the door was locked and secured, the alpha wasted no time scenting the room and cuddling his omega close. Louis whimpered lightly, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

“A-Alpha,” Louis’ raspy voice spoke.

Harry didn’t harp on the fact that Louis’ voice seemed raw from screaming or crying. He was just glad to hear the omega at all, “Yes, my sunshine.”

“I’ve missed you so much, and I love you so much.”

Harry smiled, kissing caramel-tinted strands, “I love you more than you’ll ever know. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Didn’t mean to, just so stressed out.”

Harry knew that Louis was still delirious and teetering into headspace, but he needed some answers, and a subdued Louis was his best option. “Why sunshine. What has my beautiful mate stressed out.

“The baby.”

Harry’s world halted, and his breath caught in his throat. He mulled over the last few days, and everything made a lot more sense. Louis was pregnant. His mate was having a pup, and he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. Then he remembered Louis saying he was stressed, why would he be stressed about the baby.

“Why, sweetheart?”

“Cause, don’t want you mad at me, don’t want to lose this one like I did the first.”

The alphas heart hurt, and he wanted to cry from learning his omega was stressing about things not worth stressing over.

“First of all, you didn’t lose anything. Our pup was _taken_ from you by a gutless bastard who's in prison now. Also, I could never be mad at you, not about things I know are out of your control.”

“So, you still love me?”

“Oh my sunshine, I love you more now than just a few seconds ago. You’re carrying my pup; you are the mother of my child. I will love you forever and then some.”

“Want this baby so bad Hazza,” Louis was crying now, and it hurt Harry to hear his broken sobs.

“We’ll have this one, and plenty more after.”

“Promise?”

Harry chuckled, squeezing the boy’s small frame, “I promise.”

***

“You aren’t mad that I didn’t tell you?” Jackie asked a worn-down Harry.

Louis had finally come clean out of headspace, unaware of the confessions he’d made to Harry. He was currently resting off the strain of his drop, and Harry couldn’t be mad at anyone at the moment. He just wanted his omega to be okay.

“No, I just…I’m worried about him and this pregnancy. He’s so fragile, Ma, and I don’t want him to fall back into old habits.”

“He won’t, as long as you as his alpha stay positive, and keep his head lifted, he will be okay.” She rubbed at his shoulders, “He will always blame himself for the first miscarriage, but if you constantly remind him that he is worthy of this baby, he will be fine.”

“We’re having a baby mom, and I’m so happy, but, so scared. He deserves this more than I do, and I just want it so bad for him.”

“You two have the goddess Centrio’s blessing. Not only will this child survive, but they will flourish.”

***

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you alpha, I just didn’t want you to worry or for me to miscarry and you blame—”

“I would never blame you sunshine, why do you think that.”

“B-Because I did it to you. When I first found out, I blamed you, and I’m so sorry.” Louis cried, allowing Harry to pull him close, “You were there the entire time, and I turned around and blamed you for something you had no control over.”

“You were distraught and acting off of emotions. Besides the way I treated you before that all happened, I sort of deserved you yelling in my face and telling me off.”

“Doesn’t make me feel any better,” Louis muttered, nuzzling into the alpha’s shoulder.

“How about I make you roast tonight for dinner, and we watch the rest of Matilda.”

“Okay. I love you French fry.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”


	41. Epilogue

The pitter-patter of little feet running throughout his home made Harry’s heart swell. Through the good times and the bad, they were finally where they wanted to be.

“Dada, Dada!” squealed his twin daughters, Payson and Sophia.

Small arms engulfed his legs. “Oh, my little rays, what are you two doing.”

“Miss you so much! Mama cry all day for you.” Payson’s muffled voice spoke up. She peered up at him with round blue eyes, “Why he cry so much.”

Hearing his four-year-old tell him his omega had been crying nonstop all day bristled his alpha, “I don’t know, but why don’t we go ask him, hmm.”

“Nuh-uh, Mama, just say, don’t worry. Happy tears.” Sophia tacked on, their curly-brown heads nodding together.

“Well, let me go see Mama,” Harry told them, kissing their rosy cheeks and lifting them both up in his arms. Their giggles were music to his ears, but he couldn’t settle his inner alpha until he saw his mate.

Walking into his bedroom to find Louis snuggled deeply into their nest made the alpha smile, he placed his daughters on the edge of the bed, “Omega.”

Louis’ body moved slightly. He whined and scented the room, which made the three bodies watching him happy.

“Alpha, I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, my sunshine, I’ve missed you more.”

“The girls were great, always great for mama.”

The twins blushed, jumping on the bed before settling again. Harry didn’t notice it earlier, but as he breathed in deep, he smelled the sweet scent that he’d smelt four years ago.

“Girls, can you go into the playroom for a bit, I’m gonna take care of mama.”

“Okay! C-Can we go see Cannon?” Sophia asked with hopeful green eyes.

She may be only four, but the crush she had on Zayn and Niall’s son Cannon was blatantly obvious. It was cute, but Harry and his alpha were still overly protective of his omega daughter.

“Maybe my little ray. If you two be extra good and extra quiet.”

“Okay!” They chirped, hopping from the bed and out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Harry dived into the nest, ruffling the blankets as he grabbed Louis by the waist, “When I get home I expect my omega to greet me at the door.”

“Mmm, alpha. I’m sorry...I’m just tired.”

“Hmm, why are you so tired, my sun.”

“The baby.”

“Mhmm. I knew you smelt sweeter.”

“I needed you earlier, cried so much that I think the girls are scarred.”

“You should’ve called the office; I would’ve come home.”

“Didn’t want to be needy, and I know you’re always swamped.”

“My omega comes first, never last.”

“I need you alpha, need you really bad.”

“Call Niall to come get the girls for an hour, and I’ll give you just what you need.”

Louis panted, breathing deep and hard, “O-Okay.”

***

“Fuck!” Louis growled, pushing back against Harry’s thick cock, “Alpha, please, harder.”

Harry sped up his pounding, nipping at their bond mark. “I’m gonna give you another pup baby, I know I already gave you one, but I’m gonna fuck another one in you.”

“P-Please alpha, I want it so bad! Give me another,” Louis whined high, “I want another alpha.”

Harry saw black as he pushed his knot into Louis, dumping his cum into the omega’s shivering body, groaning when Louis clenched down.

“Did I give you what you need, baby?”

“Yes, alpha.” The small man eased, smiling into the blankets beneath his face.

***

“So, mama got a baby in his belly again?”

“Mhmm, just like you two were in there so long ago, it’s a new one now.”

“Just like baby before us too, right.”

Harry and Louis had briefly explained to the girls about their older brother or sister in heaven. They had understood a lot better than the two had thought. Having the twins after losing the baby that never had a chance to be was the double rainbow they basked in. Louis cried more than he celebrated, but once the twins were in his arms, he let himself breathe easy.

“Mhmm, just like them too,” Harry added, smiling at Payson, who looked deep in thought.

“So, could this baby be like first baby?”

When Louis’ body tensed, Harry pulled his omega close, kissing his head firmly, “Maybe, but if we keep mama safe and healthy, that won’t happen.”

“Okay, I’ll keep mama safe,” Sophia said determinedly.

“Heyy, me too. I keep mama safe too.”

“We all will.”

Payson pushed her way into Louis’ lap, staring up at him. “Will baby be an omega like Soph and me?”

“We don’t know, and we won’t know until they get here,” Louis said. 

“Oh, okay. I hope they omega like mama and us.”

Harry laughed deeply, tickling her tummy, “What about Dada.”

“Hmmm, maybe alpha for Dada.” She said unsurely.

Sophia came to the man’s rescue when she, like her sister, pushed up into Harry’s lap, “Alpha for dada.”

“I’ll be happy with whatever. As long as mama and baby are safe.”

“Yeah, me too!” Payson said, nuzzling at Louis’ cheek.

“Heyy, me three!”

The two adults laughed, and they allowed their children to pick the movie for tonight. It came as no surprise when Sophia placed Trolls in Harry’s hands. These two were as bad with Trolls as Louis was with Mexican food. But, Harry would have it this way than any other way.

***

“Goodness, Lou, you’re having a boy. I bet Harry’s excited.”

“He is, but I think he wanted another girl.”

“That surprises me. That man has come a long way.”

“Yeah, I’m so lucky. He always goes above and beyond.”

Niall and Zayn had moved down the road into a beautiful brick home. The two omegas spent more time together than they did apart. They, along with Mama J and Miss G, were working on opening a shelter for omegas.

“Have you picked a name?”

“I like Kailand or Maddox, but I picked both the girls’ names, so I'm leaving it to Harry to pick.”

“Zayn keeps asking me if I want another one, I think he finds it weird that I’m fine with Cannon being our only one.”

“It’s not weird at all, Ni. Lots of omegas don’t want a lot of children. We should normalize that. Omegas aren’t mindless machines programmed to have multiple children.”

“He’s easy-going, and I just don’t have that pull to have another baby. Maybe I will down the line, but right now, I like our little family,”

“Zayn just wants you to be happy. He just has to realize that you don’t need a baby to achieve that.”

“Yeah, besides, I’ve got this new baby to start spoiling. With Cannon and the girls’ being the same age, we did everything together. Now I get to pamper and cater to you.”

“Oh, hush Ni, you will not be _pampering_ me. That’s Harry’s job alone, and he takes it very seriously.”

They giggled on the patio couch, sharing a tin of cookies as they watched their little ones run around Niall’s backyard.

***

”So, the scared omega from Trenton made it big in the city.”

”Yes ma’am, I did. You have to see the girls soon; they've grown since the last time you saw them.”

”I’ll plan a trip up next week.”

When things had finally gotten to a good place of normalcy, Louis had asked Jackie for Blanche’s number and contacted the older omega. Once they reconnected, they did their best to see each other often.

”I was calling to ask you something, actually.”

”What is it, my dear boy.”

”Uh, well, the new baby is gonna need godparents, and I thought maybe you’d be interested?”

The line was silent for a while, but when he heard her sniffle, he smiled lightly.

”Of course, I'm interested!”

”O-Okay. You were my guardian angel, and I know you’d be perfect to be the same guardian angel for my child.”

”You mean a lot to me, Louis, more than you'll ever know.”

***

“I finally got a name!” Harry beamed, pulling Louis into his arms and away from the stove where his Alfredo sauce was bubbling slowly.

“Oh, do you now. Girls, your daddy finally has a name.”

The twins came running in, big smiles and sparkling eyes.

“Okay. How about…Rowan.”

Louis’ smile made his eyes crinkle, “Oh, Hazza, I love it!”

“Nuh-uh, nope, it’s bad.” Payson, the more outspoken twin, said, while Sophia looked indecisive.

“Why don’t you like it, Pase?”

“Cause I just don’t.”

“Well, I love it,” Louis countered, “Rowan Edward Styles, you did great honey.”

Louis kissed a smiling Harry. They broke apart when Payson whined before storming off.

Sophia had wide green eyes on the threshold her twin left from out of, “She’s mad again, Mama.”

Louis chuckled, “She’s fine, just stubborn like her Dada.”

“Hey, no. you are way more stubborn than me!”

“Harry, let’s not have this conversation again.”

“Fine, but you honestly like the name?”

“I love it. I can’t wait to meet him, our little Rowan.”

***

Four years makes you quickly forget how little they are when they’re first born. Harry always felt like he was about to drop the tiny bundle every time it wiggled in his large arms.

Louis was resting in their nest, and Harry was always amazed at all the things his omega could do. He birthed and fed Harry’s children all from his body, and he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it sometimes.

Rowan was big, a lot bigger than both the girls had been, even though they had been premature, but it made Harry immediately think his son was an alpha.

Harry hadn’t wanted an alpha, especially an alpha son, because he didn’t know if he would be the best teacher for him. He had an awful temper, and he stressed easily. He also didn’t have the cleanest track record when it came to how he treated omegas, so he didn’t feel confident about being responsible for molding the mind of another one.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he,” Louis whispered, sleepy eyes watching Harry rock the dozing baby.

“He looks just like his mama, of course, he’s beautiful,” Harry said.

“You seem tense, what’s wrong?”

Harry placed their son in his bassinet, crawling into the nest next to his mate, “I’m scared.”

“Scared?”

“He’s going to be an alpha, I can just tell…and I’m scared that…that I won't raise him good enough.”

“Harry, you aren’t your past anymore. You are an amazing alpha and father, so I know our son has the best teacher there is.”

“I don’t want him to be like how I was when we first met.”

“He won’t. Teach him to be who you are _now_.”

“How did the gods know I needed you. Like they absolutely outdid themselves, giving me my own little piece of the sun. Gave me three little sunrays to put on it too. I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too. Glad I found you.”

“Glad you found me, and stole my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story, and showed it massive love. I love all of your comments, kudos, and bookmarks, much love, peace and chicken grease ✌️🏾
> 
> *I have a [Tumblr](https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/) now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*


End file.
